Enter the Stalkers3: Rainbow Slayer
by The Merry Prankster
Summary: Updated Qui Gon Jinn, Obi Wan Kenobi, and Anakin Skywalker find themselves on Earth where they must train a Force-Sensative American before a final battle against the Darkness
1. Calm Before the Storm

Title: ENTER THE STALKERS 3: Rainbow Slayer Author: Mike Wolfe Author email: MWolfe2212@aol.com Catagory: Alternate Universe or Rise of the Emperor  
Keywords: Buffy/ Highlander/ X-Files/ Hercules: The Legendary  
Journeys/ Xena: Warrior Princess/ Beverly Hills Cop/ Bureau 13/  
Blade (the movie)/ Ghost Rider (Marvel Comics)/ SERRAted Edge  
(by Mercedes Lackey)/ Aladdin/ Star Wars Episode 1/ Blackhawk  
Down/ We Were Soldiers/ Monty Python action, adventure, Qui Gon,  
Amidala,crossover Spoilers: None Rating: R (due to violence and language)  
Summary: The continuing story of American soldiers who get  
shot down on a African rescue mission and find themselves in the  
Star Wars universe. Upon arrival back on Earth, the main  
characters find themselves opposing a rash of world wide  
terrorist attacks.  
Disclamer: All characters except those noted below with their  
respective rights, properties and copyrights are the property of  
their respective creators, authors, owners, producers and  
agencies. These characters are used without permission. No  
copyright infringement is intended or meant, and no money will  
be made from this story. This story may be copied in its  
entirety, and may be distributed as long as all copyright  
information remains  
  
The characters Anthony "Saint" Christopher, Raymond "Wins" Winslett, Daniel McGyver , Earl Shepherd, and Jack McCoy are mine. Notice while they incorporate elements of many real life characters from Vietnam and the modern military, they are not representative of any one person, alive or dead. Anyone wishing to use them may contact me at MWolfe2212@aol.com  
  
The characters JD Heart and Katie Heart belong to Erica L. Marr  
  
The characters Steve St. Wolf, Frank Iverson, Randi Jessup, Brian Jessup, Charlie, Marc Le Chevalier, and Joe N'Gato and the Knights of the Order of the Grail are property of Steve Pantovich, as is the universe in which this story takes place. Steve can be contacted at steve711@concentric.net.  
  
Glossary:  
  
Naval Strike & Air Warfare Center (NSAWC): US Navy's premier tactical air warfare training facility  
  
Sikorsky UH-60L Blackhawk: Standard US Army assault helicopter  
  
Bear 6-1: Radio call sign used by the UH-60L Blackhawk flown by "Saint" Christopher.  
  
Bear 6-2, Bear 6-3, Bear 6-4: Other Blackhawks used in the training operation.  
  
Cast of Characters:  
  
Anthony "Saint" Christopher: US Army helicopter pilot and future Jedi Knight  
  
Raymond "Wins" Winslett: US Army co-pilot of "Super 6-4"  
  
Chief Warrant Officer Peter Gerstell: California National Guard co-pilot of Bear 6-1  
  
Daniel McGyver: Crew-chief of "Super 6-4"  
  
Earl Shepherd: US Army Delta Operator and trainer of Naboo Defense Force  
  
Qui Gon Jinn  
  
Obi Wan Kenobi  
  
Mace Windu  
  
Anakin Skywalker  
  
Dedications: First to Steve, for letting me get involved in the Wandererverse and suggesting that I backdate the story to 2000 instead of the original 2006. Of course, he will rue the day that he brought forth the idea of unleashing a teenage American helicopter pilot on the Star Wars universe.  
  
Second to Erica Marr, who made the remark that Anthony "Saint" Christopher looked like another St. Wolf. Thus giving birth to the idea for having Christopher come from the Wandererverse and his relationship with Katie and JD Heart  
  
Third to Tim Drake, who proofread the original draft and forced me to rethink many ideas that led to a better story.  
  
Fourth to the men and women of the United States Army who provided the inspiration for this story  
  
Author's Notes: The chapters will be noted as to which universe they take place in. Those chapters taking place in the Wandererverse will be titled as such. Those from the Star Wars universe will be so noted. The dates used in the Star Wars Universe refer to Before Star Wars (BSW), The original movie.  
  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
  
ENTER THE STALKERS 3: RAINBOW SLAYER  
The Merry Prankster  
  
Chapter One: Calm Before the Storm  
  
Dixie Valley EW Range Fallon Naval Air Station, Nevada August 11, 2000 0800 hours (The Wandererverse)  
  
For the last week, members of Alpha Company 1/140th Aviation Regiment (The Phantoms) had been flying their UH-60 Blackhawk helicopters over the Nevada desert, learning how to fly and fight in such inhospitable terrain. At first, they had practiced flying in single ships, later they advanced to more complex operations involving two, three, and four ship formations.  
  
Every summer, members of the California National Guard spend a couple of weeks of intensive training, honing their warfighting skills at various summer camps. This year's summer camp was to be held at the Naval Strike & Air Warfare Center, located at Fallon Naval Air Station in Nevada. There the Guardsmen would hone their flying skills in a high threat environment. The ranges outside the base offered missile simulators that mimicked various radar and infrared weapons used by possible opponents.  
  
***  
  
Authors Note: The California National Guard does actually use the naval facilities. In October 1999, Alpha Company of the 140th Aviation Regiment spent two weeks training at NAS Fallon. The only difference was that they still had Bell UH-1H Hueys at the time.  
  
***  
  
Fallon Naval Air Station is the US Navy's premier tactical air warfare training facility. The FRTC encompasses more than 10,200 square miles of airspace east of NAS Fallon, including a vast array of electronic systems supporting squadron, airwing, and SFTI training. The heart of this program is the Advanced Digital Display System or ADDS. This computer-supported real-time digital display allows monitoring of each training event as it occurs on the ranges and recording capability for debriefing. Information is transmitted instantaneously from each aircraft to large screen displays at Naval Strike & Air Warfare Center (NSAWC) and recorded for playback to the aircrews for post flight analysis of procedures and tactics. The system also allows controllers and aircrews to view an even from several different aspects in three dimensions.  
  
Lieutenant Anthony "Saint" Christopher was starting his second month with the 'Phantoms' and had already achieved a reputation of being a complete professional in the air. His flying ability and being able to 'sense' threats before they became reality impressed the other members of his unit. Today, the nineteen-year old officer was waiting in the operations tent with the rest of his company. They had been through some grueling flying up to now. When they first arrived at Fallon, most of the pilots thought that there were few places to hide in the desert. For a pilot used to the hills and terrain of California, the desert was a very inhospitable place to fight a war. But as the pilots began flying over the ranges, they soon learned how to exploit the terrain and avoid detection by enemy radar.  
  
Colonel Jones had arrived to give the briefing for today's training mission. The fifty-year-old officer was a grizzled veteran and had flown in Panama and Desert Storm before taking command of the 140th. He walked over to the podium and directed the men to return to their seats. He glanced down to some papers, then turned on the overhead. With a quick glance at his men, he began the briefing.  
  
"Good morning gentlemen. Today's mission is one of the most challenging missions you will face during your drill. We will be simulating an air assault in a high threat environment. Four UH-60 Blackhawk helicopters will enter the range from the west to waypoint alpha. Upon reaching Alpha, you will then proceed north to LZ Albany. After depositing your troops at the landing zone, you will return to base by the route marked on the map. The enemy will be waiting for you with a variety of air defenses. Thanks to the Navy, there will be radar simulating Russian made SA-6, SA-11, SA-13 surface-to-air missiles. There will also be AAA and SA-14 hand held SAMs on site. Finally, Fighter Squadron 13 has thoughtfully loaned us a couple F-18s to simulate Mig 29s." Lonny grinned as the several pilots groaned at this information. One pilot was overheard to moan something about having to do a Kobyashi Maru scenario. "You have been performing exceptionally well during the last couple of exercises. Just follow your training and you will be all right. Lieutenant Christopher will be flight leader for this operation. Dismissed."  
  
+++  
  
Saint walked out on the flightline to his aircraft and performed his preflight walkaround. Walking to the rear of the Blackhawk, he reached up and checked the tail rotor. Then he moved to the left side of the aircraft and checked over the piece of nonstandard equipment installed by the 140th mechanics. To the untrained eye, it would appear to be some kind of white missile grafted on the side of the helicopter. It was in fact a telemetry device, which allowed the aircraft to be tracked through the Advanced Digital Display System. Normally, it would be hung on a missile rail of a fighter jet. But since the UH-60 doesn't carry air-air missiles, the guardsmen had to make do. Finally, he finished his walkaround and entered the helicopter.  
  
Saint's copilot, Chief Warrant Officer Peter Gerstell was already running through the preflight checklist. A veteran of Vietnam, the fifty-year old Guardsman was finishing up his military career doing what he loved. Throughout his career, he had served with many pilots of all types. Saint was definitely one of the most gifted pilots he had ever seen. The soft thuds of multiple boots thudding on the aft compartment broke his concentration and he looked back to see the last of the soldiers sit down.  
  
Saint and Gerstell began pulling switches and pressing buttons as the high pitch whine of jet turbines filled the air. The rotor on top began to spin and soon the whumping sound of the spinning rotor joined the orchestra of sound. Taking a last look at his instruments, Saint contacted the control tower and requested permission to take off. Upon received clearance, he pulled back on the collective and the ship began to rise off the tarmac. Saint pushed the control stick forward and gave the Blackhawk a slight nose down attitude as it began to pick up speed. He piloted the chopper to five hundred feet for the approach to the range. The other members of his flight following behind with a three rotor disk separation between each helicopter.  
  
Once the formation had reached the range, Saint nosed the ship down and dove to the deck. Prior to the mission, Saint had gathered the other pilots and told them to follow what he did. If they could keep up with his movements, they would make it through with no problems. Closing his eyes for a brief second, the young pilot reached out through the Force and noted the location of several nearby missile sites. He increased the speed of his helicopter and soon the formation was zipping over the dunes. They were so close to the ground that the rotor blast whipped up clouds of dust that could betray their presence to any nearby aircraft. Fortunately, there weren't any and they were hidden from the enemy radar.  
  
They had just made the turn north when their radar warning receiver began buzzing. While Saint was hugging the dunes, Gerstell looked out his window and noticed a smoke trail. He immediately yelled out.  
  
"Saint, we got a SA-13 launch over to our right!"  
  
+++  
  
Author's note: In order to simulate a missile launch, the navy uses ground based smoke rockets. Whenever the radar locks on to an aircraft, a smoker is fired, mimicking the smoke trail exhibited by many SAMs.  
  
+++  
  
Saint did not reply as he activated the countermeasures. Flares began ejecting from the craft at preset intervals to decoy away any heat seeking missiles. Using the Force, Saint whipped the chopper around in a hard left turn and dropped behind a dune, breaking the radar lock. The soldiers in the back were thrown around by the evasive maneuvers. Curses and groans were heard from the back. Gerstell, leaned over and looked back at the infantrymen.  
  
"Sorry guys" apologized the tall co pilot at the several angry stares being sent towards the cockpit.  
  
Even soldiers who had flown many missions were beginning to feel a little airsick. Soon afterwards, Saint turned back to the back cabin and said "Two minutes."  
  
Two minutes later, the Blackhawk landed at the landing zone. The soldiers were cleared out in two minutes and the formation was back in the air racing towards base. They had nearly exited the range when something up above caught Saint's attention. Muttering a curse, the pilot yelled out, "Bandits three o'clock high!"  
  
+++  
  
"ShowTime Lead, this is ShowTime Two, What are you doing? Why are we leaving our patrol box"  
  
Lieutenant Commander Earl "Snoopy" Beegle, a tall, thin, black haired officer with an incredibly warped sense of humor, replied, "They aren't coming this way. I've got a feeling that the Army pukes will be exiting the exercise area more to the south of our sector. We are going to take a look over there."  
  
"Roger, Show Time Lead, I've got your back."  
  
Flying as an instructor with Top Gun was one of the more prestigious assignments for a Naval Aviator. Lieutenant Commander Earl "Snoopy" Beegle had been with the aggressor squadron for about a month and had established a reputation as one of the better instructor pilots. Not only was he a good pilot but he had also led the security detachment on a Knox class Frigate prior to being assigned to Top Gun. Today, he had been given the honor of teaching the 'Weekend Warriors' a lesson in flying against First line aerial opposition. Unfortunately, the National Guard pilots were not playing by the rules and had not shown up at the expected point, Snoopy intended to change that really quick.  
  
Buick Flight was over the new coordinates within minutes and the two pilots began a radar search for the missing helicopters. Earl had just completed the latest turn to his new patrol track, when something caught his attention. He pulled out a set of binoculars and zoomed in on the offending object. With a start he put the binoculars back in their place and keyed in the mike.  
  
"Showtime Two, this is lead. We have multiple bogies due East of us. Let go and see who they are."  
  
"Roger Showtime Lead, those bogies are low and slow. They could just be out missing helicopters."  
  
Earl banked the aircraft into a left bank and followed up with a dive on the new vector. He did a quick check of his instruments before returning to the Heads Up Display (HUD) on his front windscreen. The radar had quickly picked up the low flying helicopters and four light green diamonds appeared on the HUD as well as the target's speed and altitude.  
  
+++ Warning buzzers and lights began sounding off in the approaching helicopters. Gerstell paid close attention to the radar warning receiver and alerted his pilot.  
  
"Saint, we have at least one air-to-air radar looking in our direction."  
  
"SHIT, I thought we had gotten by those fighters." Cursed Saint. He looked over across his co-pilot and spotted the black specs heading his way. Growing bigger as they got closer. His hand was pressing the send button on the control stick. "Bear 6-1 to flight. We got fast movers on the way so listen up. Stay close to me until I give the signal. When I say, 'Break' split up and start evasive maneuvers. We are almost home free so don't lose it."  
  
"Bear 6-2, confirmed"  
  
"Bear 6-3, roger that."  
  
"Bear 6-4, confirmed."  
  
+++  
  
Snoopy, caught up with the egressing Blackhawks in seconds. He was under twelve miles and closing at six hundred knots. The naval aviator selected the lead helicopter as his primary target and selected sidewinders for the shot. thought Snoopy.  
  
A low pitch growl sounded in his earphones as the seeker began to tack and lock on to the target. Just as he was about to press the trigger, the helicopter flight broke apart into two wildly maneuvering sections. Snoopy made a decision and relayed it to his wingman.  
  
"Showtime Two, lets stay with the leader. Once we get him, the others should be easier to deal with."  
  
"Roger Showtime Leader, sticking with leader, confirmed."  
  
+++  
  
Saint watched as the black specks took on identifiable shapes. Wings and twin tails appeared as the enemy aircraft got bigger and bigger. The RWR was squealing out it's warning in increasingly higher pitched tones as the fighters began to achieve lock. Saint closed his eyes for a moment and reached out through the Force. thought the young pilot. He could almost feel the aggressor pilot planning out his attack.  
  
Throughout the last stage of the flight, Gerstell was getting worried. "Uh, Saint he's getting closer."  
  
Saint let loose a slight grin as he responded, "Patience, my copilot. Everything is well in hand."  
  
Drops of sweat began to flow down his face, as he noticed the helicopter slowing down. "What are you doing? We're slowing down?"  
  
"I'm letting him get closer."  
  
"You're letting him..WHAT??" shrieked the co-pilot.  
  
Saint turned to him in exasperation and responded, "Look, we all know there is no way in Hell we are going to outrun a jet fighter in a helicopter. Our only chance is to outfly him until he gets low on fuel and has to go back home. Now, if you don't mind."  
  
Gerstell made a face and intoned "Use the Force, Luke."  
  
Saint sighed and went back to feeling out the other pilot's feelings through the Force. Finally, just when the other pilot was about to fire, Saint yelled out "BREAK" to his flight and threw the Blackhawk into a violent turn, causing the Hornet to overshoot and break missile lock.  
  
+++  
  
Snoopy was grinning under his mask as he lined up on the helicopter. He took a look at the information displayed on his HUD and blinked.   
  
The growl in his earphones got louder and louder. Snoopy was about to press the fire button, simulating a missile launch, when the UH-60 jumped to the side, forcing him to overshoot. Snoopy pulled back on the stick and looked over his shoulder as he passed the opponent. "Damn that Son of a Bitch" murmured the ticked off pilot. With that maneuver the fight was on.  
  
+++  
  
It rapidly became a contest of stoke and counterstroke. Saint would wait for the Navy plane to line up before dodging the expected attack. Once the Hornet had zoomed past, the Guard pilot would turn back to the exit line to the exercise area. Likewise, Snoopy would quickly fly back and reengage, forcing the Guard pilot to once again go into defensive maneuvers. It soon became obvious to both pilots that the loser would be the first pilot to run low on gas.  
  
Finally, after another ten minutes of intense action. Snoopy noticed his fuel going down and reluctantly broke off the attack. While the aerial duel had been going on, the other Blackhawks had managed to escape the exercise area and exit the field. No long afterwards, Saint and Snoopy both exited the exercise area where Saint rejoined his flight. They rose to five hundred feet and the Navy pilots flew past them and saluted. Within thirty minutes the four army crews were sitting on the Tar Mac shutting down the UH-60s.  
  
+++  
  
El Hussein Hotel Cairo, Egypt August 11, 2000 1300hrs (Wanderverse)  
  
To the casual observer, the El Hussein Hotel seemed to step right out of Casablanca. The stifling, hot dry air slowly moved about by the slowly turning ceiling fans only increased the feeling that one had taken a step back into the early twentieth century. It was for this reason that the mysterious benefactor had chosen it as the location to meet Khalifa Sharif Mahumud Ahmad.  
  
For most of his life, the young man had watched as his country and the Arab world in general sink behind the western nations. He still raged at the gall of the Great Satan to base its troops in the shrine of Islam. As a college student, he had begun to strike back at the United States by joining Gama'at al Islamiyya (Islamic Associations) and even took part in the massacre at Giza the year before. During that operation sixty-eight tourists from Britain, United States, and Canada were murdered. Until then, the Egyptian government had a live and let live relationship with the radicals within their country. The publicity generated by the terrorist attack led the Egyptians to crack down and the leaders of Gama'at al Islamiyya were now dead or rotting in jails on both sides of the Atlantic.  
  
Khalifa had been a minor member of the organization and thus escaped the crackdown. He had spent the last year trying to reorganize the scattered members into an effective organization renamed Islamic Vanguard. The hard work spent had finally begun paying off. A mysterious benefactor known only as Morden had contacted the young man with an offer of funding, material, and all sorts of support. Khalifa could not believe his good fortune and quickly agreed to the meeting.  
  
The Egyptian radical brushed away a curtain of beads as he entered the hotel's restaurant. Looking over the dark, smoke filled room, he quickly spotted his contact sitting at a table in the back corner. He walked over to the table and was quickly seated. A waiter came by to get orders and quickly left. Khalifa watched as the waiter disappeared into the crowd then turned back to Morden.  
  
"Well, I am here, what did you want to talk about?" asked the young Egyptian.  
  
Morden, a tall dark bearded man, dressed in black robes responded in a snake-like voice "My dear Khalifa, is that any way to talk to the man who is going to make Islamic Vanguard a household word? But you are correct; I did not call this meeting to make small talk. What I am prepared to do is supply weapons, training, supplies, and a target that will get the infidel's attention."  
  
Khalifa gave an evil smile as he considered . He quickly came back to the present and asked, "What do you require in return for such generosity. As the decadent Americans like to say, There is no Santa Claus."  
  
Morden laughed and responded, "You are correct, of course. There is a small price for my aid. It is merely a favor that will also further your goals as well. Next month, the Los Angeles County Museum of Art will be sponsoring an exhibit of Egyptian Antiquities. The premier will be one of the biggest events in that American City with dignitaries from around the world in attendance. By seizing the museum and the hostages, you will be in a position to demand the release of your compatriots from American and Egyptian prisons."  
  
"Such an operation, if successful, would do much to turn Islamic Vanguard into the power it deserves to be. However, my organization does not have the resources to carry out the attack. We lack intelligence and it is a large distance from Egypt. We do not even have any operatives in the country."  
  
Morden clasped his hands and leaned back in his chair, "Just leave that to me. My contacts in the American government will supply student visas for the strike team. The weapons to be used in the assault are already in Los Angeles and here is the basic floorplan for the museum." He pushed over a stack of papers to the young man. "Once your team is in place, my agent will supply the agenda for the upcoming festivities, police response times, and other critical intelligence."  
  
Khalifa tucked the packet into his robes. Taking a drink of the water that had just been delivered, the young man said. "We have a deal then. I will personally lead this blow against the Western Imperialists in the name of Islam and Allah."  
  
Morden watched the Egyptian terrorist walk out of the hotel. He took another sip of his wine and thought. Placing a stack of currency on the table to pay for the meal, the dark man followed the Egyptian terrorist out the door.  
  
+++  
  
Heart Residence Los Angeles, California August 12, 2000 1300 hours (The Wandererverse)  
  
"Common, Katie, we have to get to the store. There's a big sale at Macy's that I do not want to miss." Shouted out Jessica as she waited for her friend to come down the stairs.  
  
"I'm coming, I'm coming." Responded Katie Heart as she rushed down the stairs. "Just hold your horses we'll get there before the good stuff is all gone."  
  
"So how are you and Anthony coming along?" asked Jessica.  
  
"What do you mean? We are just friends and like to hang out." Returned Katie.  
  
"Yeah, right. I've seen how you two look at each other when you think no one is looking."  
  
"JESSICA!!! There is nothing going on between us."  
  
"Uh Huh." Responded her skeptical friend. "Anyway, where is our favorite chopper pilot?"  
  
"As he likes to say, He's off defending the country for the next two weeks. He was selected to attend his unit's annual summer camp and his flying over the sunny Nevada desert. The boy should be back next week."  
  
"Oh, and does our young boyscout have anything planned for when he gets back?"  
  
"He wouldn't say, but he did mention in our last email that he had something special planned."  
  
"Something planned, well he does have better taste than Alex."  
  
Katie only sighed and led her friend out the door and on to their very important shopping trip.  
  
+++  
  
Three hours later, Katie was back home and putting away her latest acquisitions. Jessica had stayed and helped with the unpacking. They had just finished and were watching TV when the doorbell rang. Katie opened the door to reveal her current boyfriend, Alex.  
  
"Hello Alex why don't you come in."  
  
Alex shook his head, "Katie we have to talk and now."  
  
"Oh, an what about."  
  
"It's about your former boyfriend, Anthony Christopher. I don't approve of him living in the same house as you."  
  
A dark cloud settled over Katie's face as she thought about what he was insinuating. "Oh, so you don't approve, do you?" Alex nodded as she continued, "Now, you just hold it right there mister. One, this is my mother's house, not yours. Two, Anthony is a close friend. A FRIEND! So, if you have anything to say about who lives here, I would suggest you take it up my mother. You hear me mister?"  
  
Alex held up both hands in surrender as he tried to placate a rapidly pissed off Amazon, "Look, Katie, you know how much I love you. It's just that I can get a little jealous at times." Seeing that she had calmed down somewhat, he moved up and put his arms around her. Pulling her closer, he gave her a soft kiss on and suggested that he take her to the beach as an apology.  
  
Katie nodded and went to get her bag. On her way back, she passed by Godzilla, who observed.   
  
Katie stopped, turned around and in a low voice said. "You had better watch what you say or something will happen."  
  
responded the guardian spirit.  
  
+++  
  
Jessica had turned down the TV, so she could listen in on Katie's conversation. She waited until Katie walked past her to say, "Don't mind me. I'll just wait for your mom to get back home and eat with them. Have a good time."  
  
+++  
  
Officers Club Fallon Naval Air Station, Nevada August 12 2000 1530 hours (The Wandererverse)  
  
The Guardsmen went straight to the Officers Club after debriefing. All in all, they surprised the Navy personnel running the exercise. The instructors gave especially high marks to Saint's evading the opposing jet fighters at the end of the exercise. The next days training would simulate a Navy pilot being shot down and the Guardsmen having to rescue the aviator.  
  
Saint was at the bar, getting drinks for his co-pilot and himself when he felt a tap on the shoulder. Turning around, he faced a smiling Snoopy.  
  
"Good afternoon sir. Was there anything I can help you with?"  
  
"I just wanted to meet the Army pilot that was able to defeat a FA-18 with a helicopter. That was some amazing flying back there. And, that comes from the man who blew away a Iraqi Hind attack helicopter back in '91."  
  
"Thank you sir. I was just doing what needed to be done. I quickly realized that there was no way I could make it to the exit in straight run so I decided to use my one ace."  
  
"You're maneuverability," added Snoopy. "But, I nearly had you nailed at least three times during the last ten minutes of the flight. But each time you managed to evade just as I was about to fire. How did you do it?"  
  
A serene look fell on the young pilot's face as he mimicked his master, "With the Force, all things are possible."  
  
Snoopy blinked his eyes a couple of times and let out a laugh. "Yeah right. And I bet you are a Jedi Knight also." He turned and walked off to the restroom laughing, "Just my luck I'd run into another Star Wars fanatic."  
  
Saint grinned as he watched the other pilot walk off and moved back to his table,   
  
+++  
  
Gerstell was waiting at the table as Saint went for the drinks. The two men talked about the mission for a few minutes before turning to a more personal subject.  
  
"So Saint, I hear you got something special planned for Katie when we get back." Prodded Gerstell.  
  
Saint grinned, "Yeah, I managed to obtain to tickets to the premier of the 'Egypt Forever' exhibit at the Los Angeles County Museum of Art."  
  
"Isn't that where they will be showing for the first time, the treasures of that Egyptian Pharaoh, Goddard uncovered last year?" asked the co-pilot.  
  
"It is my good friend. And, let me tell you this, those tickets were hard to get hold of. There will be a lot of VIPs at that event. It's black tie only so you can take it from there."  
  
Gerstell took a long sip of his coke and observed. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you are getting serious about this girl."  
  
Confusion filled Saint's face as he retorted, "No, she's just a friend. A very good friend mind you, but just a close personal friend."  
  
"Yeah, you keep telling yourself that and maybe you will begin to believe it." Added a skeptical co-pilot.  
  
"Either way, we had better get back to the Q (Visiting officers quarters) and get ready for tomorrow's exercise."  
  
Gerstell nodded and chugged back the rest of his drink. "Yup, you know the motto of 'The Phantoms'  
  
Saint gave an evil grin before responding, "No Rest For The Wicked."  
  
+++  
  
Rainbow Headquarters Hereford, England August 26, 2000 (Wandererverse)  
  
John Clark, leader of the Rainbow counterterrorism team sat down at his desk to look over the latest intel reports from around the globe.  
  
Clark, a former Navy SEAL and CIA operative had created Rainbow as a multinational organization, able to take on global terrorism no matter where it took place. Today, Rainbow 6 was not a happy man. There were too many incidents going off at the same time to be a coincidence. Yet, in each case, there were no visible ties between the cases.  
  
Ding Chavez, Clarks second in command walked in and asked his boss what's up. Clark handed the younger man two news reports, dated August 26, 2000, fresh off the press.  
  
AGRA, INDIA (United News International) - A terrorist attack on the Taj Mahal by Sikh separatists has been thwarted, Indian officials report. According to a spokesman for the India government, the separatist group stormed the landmark building around 3 o'clock yesterday afternoon, taking both tourists and guides hostage. A bomb was also planted in the Taj in an attempt to discourage police action.  
  
The crisis was brought to a quick conclusion through swift action by Indian security forces. Before the terrorists had a chance to consolidate their position, the building had already been stormed. Casualties among the hostages appear to be light and experts are already combing the historic building to assess the extent of the damage caused by the brief battle between the police and the terrorists.  
  
The attack was the latest in what has been called an all out war on the Indian government by Sikh organizations.  
  
BEIJING, CHINA (United News International) - Chinese officials are reporting that the terrorists who had taken tourists hostage in the Forbidden City have been killed in a late-night assault on the historic site. The group, who had listed among their demands greater autonomy for China's Xinjiang Province, had stormed the building earlier in the day. During an early clash with government soldiers two of the eight hostages were killed and the government troops were forced to withdraw. Experts anticipated a prolonged siege, but the standoff was quickly ended when an unknown hostage rescue team moved in and regained control of the building. Observers reported that the team seemed to be equipped with European or American gear and weapons and may have been brought in from a western country at the request of the Chinese government.  
  
"We thought that the hostages would be killed for sure," said Wu Chen, Beijing's police commander, "but the situation improved greatly by evening. The combined effort of our departmental divisions was the difference." Further arrests are expected.  
  
Chavez looked over the reports before handing them back to Clark. "So it looks like the bad guys are beginning to show their faces. What do you want to do?"  
  
"I don't see any pattern but I have this nagging feeling that something is up. Keep your eyes and ears open just in case." Offered Clark.  
  
+++  
  
Salaam Alahum Caterers Los Angeles, California 1745 hours September 2, 2000 (Wandererverse)  
  
Khalifa slammed the door behind him as he walked into the office. He paused a moment as he took in the sight. Mr. Morden was true to his words and had provided them with the necessary weapons and intelligence needed to pull this operation of. Ten men of Middle Eastern origin waited for his instructions. A pot of coffee was sitting on a nearby desk and he poured himself a cup before addressing the assembled terrorists.  
  
It had taken two weeks for them to get to where they were and Khalifa was determined not to have this attack fail because of poor planning. He pulled out a floorplan of the Los Angeles Museum of Art and began pointing out various parts of the building. They would wait until the visitors had seated down for dinner. Once the speaker had begun his introductory speech, they would act. One group led by Khalifa himself would seize the hostages in the dining area. A second group would secure all the exits, making sure that none of the hostages get away. Once the museum had been secured, Khalifa intended to call the local media and present his demands. The hostages would be freed only upon the release of several of the terrorist's senior leaders from American and Egyptian jails. If their demands were not met within forty-eight hours, then they would begin executing hostages. In order to forestall any assault from the authorities, explosive charges will be placed at several points in the museum, linked to Khalifa through a 'Dead Man's' switch.  
  
Upon the briefing's completion, the group broke up to get ready for the raid. The catering vans were loaded with the specially prepared food carts. In addition a portable police scanner was handed to Khalifa. Soon, everything was ready for the upcoming attack.  
  
+++  
  
Heart Residence Los Angeles, California September 3, 2000 1300 hours (The Wandererverse)  
  
It had taken no time for Saint to get back in his daily routine of meditating at dawn, followed by lightsaber practice with Qui Gon and Obi Wan. The master Jedi took note that his latest student was progressing at such a rate that it would not be long before he was ready to make his own lightsaber. Saint looked back at the two weeks of summer camp as one of the few times he truly felt alive.  
  
Reminisced the young pilot. He felt something was not as it seemed and looked up at his teacher.  
  
Qui Gon was demonstrating an advanced technique for disarming a foe when he noticed his student wasn't paying attention. He turned off his lightsaber and waited for Saint to get on task. Once he had his student's attention, he chided "You must keep focus if you are to learn these new techniques."  
  
Saint bowed his head in apology, "I'm sorry, but I was thinking about the recent visit to Fallon. Lets just say flying a Blackhawk twenty feet off the ground at full throttle is an experience. It wasn't until then that I realized how much I missed being at the controls."  
  
Qui Gon accepted the apology and suggested that they had enough practice for this morning and that they retire to the house and get cleaned up for lunch. Saint agreed enthusiastically and followed his teacher into the house.  
  
+++  
  
Fifteen minutes later a very wet Saint stood in his room getting ready in front of the mirror.. He was halfway finished when he detected the presence of another outside in the hallway. He closed his eyes and reached out through the Force and detected Katie's unique signature. With a smile, he finished dressing and yelled out that it was all right to come on in. He was brushing his hair while the Amazon walked in and sat down on his bed. Not missing a beat, He asked her how long she had been standing outside in the hallway.  
  
"Only a few minutes." Responded the young lady. She got off the bed, stood in front of the television and waited. Saint watched her for a moment before giving in. With a sigh, he asked "Okay, Katie, what do you want?"  
  
Katie gave a slight smile, replied "I just wanted to welcome you back. And more importantly I want to know what you are hiding."  
  
Whatever do you mean?" asked an innocent face young man.  
  
"Don't give me that." Ordered Katie. "Ever since you came back you have been hiding something. Don't you even try to deny it. I can tell be the look on your face." She took on a hard look as she noticed the dress uniform hanging from the closet door. Point to the navy blue tuxedo, she demanded, "And why do you have your dress blues out. I am only going to repeat myself only this once before I pound some sense into your thick skull. What are you up to?"  
  
Saint turned around and held up both hands to placate the quickly angering Amazon. "Okay, okay. I was waiting for the right moment. Do you remember, going with your mother to look at formal dresses last week?" Confusion filled her face as she nodded. He continued, "What you didn't know was that I had told your mother what I'm about to tell you. Through my connections, who shall remain unnamed, I have acquired two tickets for the opening festivities of the new exhibition of Egyptian antiquities at the Los Angeles County Museum of Art. Since you had just purchased a new formal dress, I thought the exhibition would be the perfect place to break in the dress. "  
  
Katie cocked one eyebrow at this revelation and thought I am going to kill you for springing this on me at the last minute. On second thoughts, I'll ask mom to do something that's even worse. She gave Anthony a look that screamed , "Lieutenant Anthony Christopher. Are you asking me out on a date?"  
  
"One could draw that conclusion from the evidence. So yes, do you want to go out with me?" asked Saint.  
  
"Yes, I will." Answered Katie. She was walking out the door when she realized what she needed to do to get ready. Her eyes popped open in thinly disguised panic, and shouted out, "You certainly know how to spring things at the last minute. Don't you know what we girls have to do to get ready for something this major?"  
  
"I just thought you'd fix your hair, put your clothes, and your makeup." Responded Saint.  
  
"YOU don't know half of it. Even though I just got the dress, I still have to get the right shoes, take a bath, get fixed up That's going to take at least a couple of hours" Shouted Katie as she ran out the room.  
  
Saint watched Katie's rapidly retreating backside, thinking.   
  
+++  
  
Los Angeles County Museum of Art Los Angeles, California 1400 hours September 3, 2000 (Wandererverse)  
  
Mustafa parked the catering truck alongside the museum's back entrance. Without a word, the short, dark skinned Sudanese walked to the back of the truck and opened the rear doors. He reached inside and unloaded the hand cart and placed it on the ground. A second catering truck pulled up behind him and a second group of terrorists began unloading.  
  
Yunus al Dikhaim, another volunteer from Sudan, and best friend to Mustafa began unloading precooked food and placing it onto the handcart. He crouched next to the cart and lifted up the cloth. Looking inside, he made sure that the weapons were in place. Strapped to the underside of the shelf was a pair of AKS-74 submachine guns and several blocks of high explosives. The terrorist lowered the cloth, stood up and began pushing the cart into the museum.  
  
Getting inside the museum did not present any problems for the terrorists. The guards, expecting the caterers, waved them through after a quick check of the cart and the ids, thoughtfully provided by Mr. Morden. Mustafa pushed the cart down a corridor and turned into the reception area.  
  
The reception area was one of the largest rooms in the museum. A large window stretched along the length of the outside wall, looking into an inner courtyard. On one end was a large balcony that connected to smaller rooms showing Egyptian pottery. A small-scale reproduction of an Egyptian temple, surrounded by a watery moat, stood on the other end of the room. In front of the temple, a podium for the speaker and distinguished guests was located.  
  
Yunus followed his friend over to the serving area and began setting out the food on the table. He took a look around, to make sure that no one else was present and began transferring the weapons to pre-selected hiding places throughout the room. He finished placing a machine pistol underneath a fake heating unit and walked towards the door for a second load. The terrorist could not help but think.   
  
+++ Macy's Department Store Los Angeles, California 1500 hours September 3, 2000 (Wandererverse)  
  
"Katie, What are you doing here?"  
  
Katie finished buckling on her sandal before looking up at her best friend Jessica. "I was just picking out the right pair of sandals for that new dress mom bought last week."  
  
Jessica pulled up a chair and sat down. Leaning over to her friend, she insisted "Okay, girl spill. What's the special occasion?"  
  
"You remember when we spotted that book on Egyptian art before Anthony got back?" Katie waited until Jessica nodded. She gave a sly smile, "Well, Anthony managed to get hold of two tickets for the opening of the new Egyptian art exhibit at the Los Angeles County Museum of Art."  
  
Jessica, blinked her eyes a couple of times as that last fact sunk in. She looked like she remembered something important, when she reminded Katie that she had already agreed to dinner with Alex, that night.  
  
Katie's eyes mirrored her friends as she silently mouthed   
  
Jessica smirked as she moved closer to her friend and started looking closely at her hair.  
  
"What are you doing, Jessica?"  
  
"Seeing if you had blonde roots." Responded the younger teen. "Besides you really have to decide. You remember that blowup we had between Anthony and Alex before he left for Nevada. So, what's it going to be. Dinner with Alex or the festivities at the museum with Anthony."  
  
Katie leaned back and let loose a deep sigh. "Funny, funny. Oh, alright. I'll call Alex this afternoon and cancel."  
  
+++  
  
Heart Residence Los Angeles, California 1900 hours September 3, 2000 (Wandererverse)  
  
Obi Wan leaned back on the sofa and watched the antics of his friend with thinly disguised amusement. That friend, one Anthony Christopher, made another circuit around the room. Finally, the Jedi had enough and shouted out to get his friend's attention.  
  
"Your pacing will not make her come down any sooner. You must learn patience. Remember the teachings of Master Yoda." Offered the Jedi.  
  
Saint stopped and thought back to a conversation he had with the Jedi master prior to returning to Earth. He sat down in a nearby chair and replied. "Impatience leads to anger. Anger leads to hate and hate leads to the Dark Side."  
  
Obi Wan took a sip of his drink and agreed. "That is right. You must control your emotions. They do you good but can be twisted to serve evil."  
  
Saint shook his head in denial, "But master, this is an entirely different situation. I don't think Yoda had waiting on a lady friend in mind when he offered those words of wisdom."  
  
"Be that as it may. You really need to calm down. Getting yourself worked up will not bring Katie down any sooner."  
  
Saint considered his friend's words, "You are right." A sound from the stairs caught his attention, "Besides she is already here."  
  
Katie was definitely a sight to behold. Her black evening gown was the very picture of elegance. Anthony got up and walked over to her and began leading her out the front door. The sound of someone clearing her throat stopped the two teenagers mid-stride. Saint turned around to face his former teacher and Katie's mother. The fifteen thousand-year old immortal laid down the rules for the date. "Anthony, you know the behavior I expect from you. If you do anything that hurts my daughter in any way, death will seem heaven compared to what I will do to you."  
  
Saint gave his teacher, what he hoped was a disarming grin, replied "Don't worry, I am an officer and a gentleman. Besides, I will have her back in time."  
  
"Just do that." JD threw the young man a set of keys that were caught midair. "Take my car but be back before midnight."  
  
"Yes ma'am. You can count on me."  
  
+++ Los Angeles County Museum of Art Los Angeles, California 2000 hours September 3, 2000 (Wandererverse)  
  
Saint stopped the car in front of the museum. He got out and handed the keys to valet and whispered, "If there is so much as a scratch in the paint job, Well, lets just say you will not enjoy what I will do to you." The color drained from the attendant's face as he looked at Saint's face. It was as if he was peering into the abyss. He nodded and got in. For once, he actually did not speed into the parking lot and actually took his time parking a car. I thought the valet.  
  
Katie stood on the curb, watching the exchange. She sighed and waited for the Jedi-in-training to join her in front of the museum. Taking a quick look around to make sure nobody was looking, she slapped him upside the head. "Just what was that all about?" hissed the Amazon.  
  
Saint rubbed his head as he led Katie up the front steps, "I only wanted to make sure nothing happened to your mom's car. You know as well as I that if anything happens to it, it's my butt that's in trouble." Argued Saint. "Besides, I was not serious."  
  
Katie only shook her head in resignation as they entered the museum.  
  
+++  
  
Khalifa watched the guests fill up the tables. He mentally sneered at the richly dressed guests. Walking over to the serving area, he made sure that Mustafa was ready. The Sudanese assured his leader that his team would be ready to strike when the time came.  
  
Satisfied that the reception area was well taken care of, the terrorist leader moved to where his second team was getting ready for their part. Hammid, leader of Team 2, had been assigned closing off the main entrance once the operation began and rounding up any civilians lingering there.  
  
Hammid was a young Egyptian, totally dedicated to the cause. He had been a boy when his father took part in the assassination of Anwar Sadat back in the seventies. With the death of his father, the young boy took his first steps towards his destiny by joining one of the popular Islamist student groups at the local university. He was determined to succeed today. The young man noticed Khalifa standing next to the replica of a Royal Boat. He walked over and reported that his people were ready to do their part.  
  
Khalifa, nodded and walked back to the reception area. He checked his watch and noted how much longer till the beginning of the operation.  
  
+++  
  
Saint and Katie walked into the front lobby. In front of them was a wide stairway to the balcony wrapping around the room. Restrooms were located to their right and left. They were passing the ladies room to their right, following the crowd to the reception area when Saint began to notice an unusual number of caterers in the foyer. His hand lightly touched a metal cylinder hidden beneath his jacket. A flash of light, caught his eye and he thought Realizing that he had perhaps seconds to act, he grabbed Katie's arm and pulled her into the hallway in front of the ladies room.  
  
Katie was following the crowd into the room holding the Egyptian ship when she felt someone pull her towards the ladies room. Spinning around, the angered amazon was about to give Saint a piece of her mind when the sounds of gunshots ripped through the air. Saint yanked her into the restroom and began shielding their presence through the Force.  
  
People began running towards the exits only to be stopped by the two gunmen, pointing assault rifles at them. The gunmen quickly had control of the situation and began herding their prisoners towards the reception area. One terrorist entered the restroom and began checking for anybody hiding out.  
  
Katie noticed the door opening and dragged Saint into one of the stalls. The two teenagers held their breath as sounds of opening doors came closer and closer. The minutes ticked by and seemed like hours to the trapped teens. Finally a pair of black shoes appeared in the space in front of their stall. Saint closed his eyes. Reaching through the Force, the Jedi- In-Training projected the image of an empty stall into the terrorist's brain. He ignored the movement behind him as he continued to force the image at the terrorist. Finally, the terrorist closed the door, completed his inspection and exited the room.  
  
+++  
  
Katie was calm on the outside but seething on the inside. She quickly remembered that her guardian spirit was still in the car and was about to send out a mental when Godzilla contacted her first.  
  
I asked the guardian spirit.  
  
responded Katie.  
  
Blood rushed into Katie's face, which was noticed by Saint, and she angrily replied   
  
I'm already at the outside wall, I noticed a vent that's about the right size for me. I'll follow the air ducts to the restroom.  
  
+++  
  
Saint and Katie waited a few minutes before leaving the stall. Finally Saint slowly opened the door and eased out. His lightsaber, switched off, was in one hand. He turned around to see his date right behind him holding a micro uzi. She had removed the dress, revealing a black catsuit underneath, and hung on a bathroom stall door. Looking at the weapon then at his date's form fitting catsuit and back the young man wondered   
  
Katie reached into her purse and pulled out a cell phone. She quickly placed a call to her mother. Getting JD's voicemail, the young Amazon left a message explaining the situation in the museum, adding in the fact that they were safe and not to worry. Finishing her call, she turned towards her date. The two teens shared a look and without a word, Katie handed her cell phone to Saint.  
  
Saint leaned against the wall and made the call to the outside world.  
  
"Obi Wan, It's Saint. Has Qui Gon gotten back yet?" Anthony nodded a couple of times as he filled in the Jedi on the situation. He rolled his eyes towards the ceiling and sighed. "Yes, Obi Wan, I won't rush into anything without thinking it through first. Don't worry, you know how I am."  
  
After hanging up, he turned back to Katie and remarked "Funny guy. He should be a comedian."  
  
Katie grinned and observed "It hurts, when people know you too well."  
  
Anthony didn't bother replying and made his second call. "You know your mom will flip when she gets the long distance phone bill."  
  
"Naw, she'll just get reimbursed by Section 7." Responded Katie.  
  
Saint held the phone up to his ear and waited for the other person to pick up. Saint began speaking as soon as the leader of Section 7 picked up. "Steve, its Saint. We have a situation here at the museum...."  
  
+++ Hightower Hotel Boston, Massachusetts 2015 hours September 3, 2000 (Wandererverse)  
  
"Look, you and Katie stay put and keep out of sight. Above all else, I don't want any heroics out of either of you. Yes, I know you can use the Force and Katie has her Amazon powers, but you don't have the complete picture and could be walking into a trap. Just play it safe until help arrives. Okay, okay, I'll get my sources to contact the feds and let them know you're inside and keep an eye out for you."  
  
Steve and Buffy had gone after some demon that had been making waves in Faith's hometown. They had just returned to their hotel room when the phone rang. Steve picked it up and began speaking. Finally, he put down the phone and began looking through a list of phone numbers.  
  
Buffy walked over to Steve and asked, "Who was that?"  
  
Steve was looking through his little book of numbers, replied, "That was Saint. You remember, he was taking Katie to the Egyptian exhibit at the Art Museum. Well, terrorists have struck the museum and begun taking hostages."  
  
"How are Saint and Katie?"  
  
Steve scratched his head, "They managed to avoid getting captured and are hiding out in the restroom. Saint wants me to contact the feds and let them know that they are in there."  
  
The blonde slayer, put her arms around her mate, "So who are you gonna call?"  
  
A look of surprise fell over his face, "Oh God, Not them. Besides, they are busy in New York. No, I was thinking about one of my acquaintances from my days working black ops in the CIA. He managed to get the president to agree for the formation of an international counterterrorist group and has been leading it for the last year. Now where did I. Yes that's it."  
  
Buffy walked over to the TV and turned it on Fox News. She listened in as the reporter broke in with the hostage crisis in LA.  
  
Meanwhile, Steve had gotten through to Rainbow on the secure line. "John, it's Steve. I just heard about what's going down in Los Angeles. Yes, I know you can't tell me anything about it. However, I wanted you to know I have two of my people inside the museum and they have avoided capture. Here's their cell phone number. Just let your people know so we don't have any friendly fire incidents." Wanderer listened for a few minutes, "Actually, they could be of some use. They are armed and could assist with any rescue attempt. Okay, here's the cell phone number to get in contact with them. One more thing, get in touch with JD Heart. She's a detective on the LAPD and can supply pictures of both. Thanks."  
  
+++ Rainbow Headquarters Hereford, England 0500 hours September 4, 2000 (Wandererverse)  
  
An average sized, auburn haired young woman walked over to the podium. Control was a rising star in the counterterrorism community. Within the last four years, she had given analysis that ended with the capture of several prominent terrorists. John Clark had run into the young woman a few times while serving in the CIA and had been impressed with her demeanor and intelligence. Once he had approval for creating his group, he had gone over to Langley and recruited her on the spot. Seated in front of her were members of the free world's most lethal counter-terrorism task force code- named Rainbow. The lights dimmed as she began her briefing.  
  
"Operation: Pandora Trigger. Last night, a group of Egyptian extremists have stormed the Los Angels County Museum of Art during the opening festivities of Egyptian antiquities. Your mission is to retake the building with minimal loss of life."  
  
+++  
  
Prior to calling everybody in for the initial briefing., Clark spent a couple of hours going over personnel files to determine who was going on the mission. He already had an idea of who he wanted to go, but a quick review of the files never hurt. He quickly decided upon five people and began examining their files.  
  
Arnavisca, Santiago  
  
Born in Málaga, Spain. Although the family's holdings were greatly reduced under Franco's rule, the Arnaviscas still control large tracts of farmland around Córdoba and the Guadalquivir river valley. The second youngest son in a family of eight, his eldest brother is a deputy in the Adalucian Parliament. Attended University of Seville, 1983-88. Joined the Guardia Civil upon graduation. Served as a brigade commander 1994-96 in the Western European Union (WEU) administration of Mostar in Bosnia where he was instrumental in rebuilding the local police force. In 1997 recruited by the Guardia Civil's counter-terrorism unit, the Unidad Especial de Intervención (UEI) as part of their focus on the growing threat of terrorist action within the European Union by former citizens of Yugoslavia.  
  
Arnavisca has competed in shooting competitions since he was a child and is an expert marksman. He speaks English, German and Italian fluently, as well as his native Spanish, and can make himself understood in most other European languages. Despite his aristocratic bearing, he is more comfortable acting as a lieutenant and advisor than a team lead. Extremely tenacious in combat, he has a reputation for maintaining an air of calm detachment no matter how tense the situation.  
  
Filatov, Genedy  
  
Born in Pskov, Pskovskaya Oblast, Russian Federation. No information on family available. Served in army of former Soviet Union, 1981-85, including tour of duty in Afghanistan. Recruited by "Alfa" counter- terrorist group in 1987. Operated in all major territories of the former Soviet Union and eastern Europe. Resigned from "Alfa" in 1991 in response to that organization's ambiguous response to the failed Soviet coup. Director of operations for private security firm, 1991-96. Returned to "Alfa" during its 1997 restructuring under the Russian Federal Security Service. Married, no children.  
  
Filatov is a solid counter-terrorism operative. Although his training and background are unorthodox by western standards, he has a wealth of real- world experience from his years in the security forces of the former Soviet Union, and numerous contacts across eastern Europe and Asia. His steady nerves and methodical approach to any threat make him a particularly valuable asset in combat situations. Team commanders should not be misled by his world-weary manner; he is not a pessimist but a realist, and he prides himself on being the voice of reason and conservatism in any debate.  
  
Haider, Karl  
  
Born in Graz, Austria. Father is a petroleum distributor, mother a homemaker. Two siblings, a brother and a sister, both still in school. Joined the regular Austrian army in 1992. Transferred to Gendarmerieeinsatzkommando Cobra (GEK Cobra) in 1996. Trained with both Germany's GSG-9 and Israel's Sayeret Mat'Kal. Participated in GEK Cobra raid on Deissenmayr GmbH headquarters in Vienna in 1998 and was credited with single-handedly saving the lives of seven hostages. Married 1999, no children.  
  
In combat situations Karl is unstoppable. He is extremely aggressive and will not hesitate to use whatever methods are necessary to complete his mission. He is fanatical about protecting the lives of hostages and innocent bystanders, even to the point of jeopardizing his own life. Off the job he is soft-spoken and private, but has an iron determination.  
  
Novikov, Arkadi  
  
Born in Minsk, in what is now Belarus. Novikov is the son of a career army officer; his family is politically very well connected, and has made the transition from the USSR to the CIS very well indeed. Novikov enjoyed the finest education and living standard available, including an engineering degree from the University of Moscow. He spurned the regular army to take a prized field position in the enforcement arm of the KGB, only to find it disintegrating beneath him. When his co-workers joined the forming Russian Mafias, Novikov left the city to return to Minsk where the newly independent Belarus army offered him a chance to lead a CT team of his own creation. A series of low profile but well-planned and executed missions brought him to the attention of RAINBOW, which Novikov gladly joined.  
  
Novikov combines the broad built of the Russian athlete with an incisive mind and stern leadership. He is capable of working much higher in the organization, but prefers field duty, even if it means taking more orders than he gives. Other team members feel comfortable with Novikov in charge, as his personal bravery combines with sharp planning to virtually guarantee success.  
  
Lofquist, Annika  
  
Born in Göteborg, Sweden. Father was a retired admiral in the Swedish Navy, now deceased. Mother is a professor of Romance languages at Göteborg University and is active in Miljöpartiet de Gröna, the Swedish Green Party. Three brothers. The entire family sails avidly. Attended Stockholm University 1984-87, graduated with a B.S. in Physics. After a stint as an engineer with the Swedish semiconductor giant Microelektronik AB (1988-92), Lofquist joined the Stockholm police force as an expert on electronic surveillance. In 1994 she was recruited into Ordningspolisens Nationella Insatsstyrka (ONI), the national rescue unit of the Stockholm Police Department. From 1997 to 1999 she led ONI intelligence and surveillance teams in over a dozen different counter-terrorist actions, including the high-profile 1998 Red Cell occupation of the trading floor of the Stockholm futures exchange. Unmarried.  
  
Lofquist is an electronics genius. Her name is on 14 different patents held by Microelektronik, her old employer, and she continues to consult with their engineers while serving as a member of the RAINBOW team. Most of her innovations have been in the area of electronic eavesdropping. She is extremely confident and courageous, although at times her lack of military training can lead her to overestimate her ability to handle a situation. Off duty she keeps to herself, living alone on a sailboat in Saltsjobaden outside Stockholm.  
  
+++  
  
Following her introduction, Control turned the briefing over to the short, former SEAL and CIA operative, now leader of Rainbow, John Clark. Clark looked over the team members, noting their expressions and pointed at the overhead screen.  
  
"Normally, the feds handle hostage situations on American soil, but apparently we've got some very high profile nationals in there - among others, the French prime minister's daughter. As a result, Paris and Brussels have both insisted that RAINBOW run the extraction instead. Washington's not arguing, they just want those folks out."  
  
Control picked up the briefing "LAPD has established a secure perimeter and set up a heartbeat surveillance so you'll be able to track the positions of the hostiles once you're inside. There are two ways in - the main door and a secondary entrance in the rear. According to the blueprints, there are a lot of balconies in the main exhibit halls so watch out for snipers. Arnavisca, Filatov, and Haider will make up Blue Team. Red Team will be composed of Novikov and Lofquist. Novikov will be in overall charge of the rescue mission."  
  
Clark watched on as his people looked over the assembled maps, and intelligence. After a few minutes he got their attention. "In addition to the heartbeat surveillance, we lucked out in having two friendlies running around loose on the inside. I just got off the phone with a secure source. Apparently, two of his people were attending the festivities and got caught up in the incident. They are free, and providing up to date intelligence, even as we speak. Any questions?"  
  
Arkadi Novikoff raised his hand and asked "Who?" With a slight scowl, Clark responded "You don't want to know." Rainbow 6 noticed that Arkadi was not about to let this slide so he added "Their field commander is the Wanderer. Do you really want to know?"  
  
Silence reigned in the room as the stunned team members digested this piece of information. Sitting near rear of the room, an ashen face Annika Lofquist mumbled in a low voice, "What moron gave him a private army?"  
  
Clark grinned as he heard an unknown team member say "Who's the moron?" Clark answered that question, to the continued horror of the others. "Someone who the Wanderer says is like a father to him."  
  
Santiago Arnavisca, crossed himself and said a quick prayer. Taking a deep breath, he raised his hand and asked, "What do we know about the terrorists behind this?"  
  
Rainbow 6 held out his hand and motioned for Control to answer that question. " Islamic Vanguard, the group behind this attack is a ultraviolent Egyptian terrorist group, dedicated to overthrowing existing regimes and creating an Islamic state. While this is their first action under this name, members of this group have been involved in a number of Islamic militant actions, including the 1999 massacre at Giza in which 68 tourists were slain. These groups, all originally members of the Gama'at al- Islamiyya (Islamic Associations) student and religious movement, have become increasingly violent and less predictable as their senior leaders are arrested or killed. "  
  
Several other questions were asked and answered as the teams completed their initial planning for the upcoming rescue.  
  
John raised his hand and the others returned to their seats to listen to his final words. "The world is watching this operation very closely. I don't need to emphasize how important it is to pull this off. Good luck and God speed. Oh, one more thing: try to keep the collateral damage to a minimum. This is a museum, after all, not a shooting gallery."  
  
TBC  
  
Author's Notes: I originally came up with the idea of 'Rainbow Slayer' while playing Rogue Spear and thought it might be a good idea to have terrorists strike out in the Wanderverse, manipulated into coordinated attacks by the mysterious Satan Section. Chapter 2: Pandora Trigger will cover the conclusion to the hostage situation at the museum and I'm toying with having the new Sith apprentice make an appearance around Chapter 2 or 3. Thinking about him becoming our mysterious Mr. Morden. I need some input as to whether I should continue with storyline. So take a look and tell me what you think. All suggestions will be appreciated and taken under consideration. Thanks. 


	2. Operation Pandora Trigger Part1

ENTER THE STALKERS 3: RAINBOW SLAYER The Merry Prankster  
Chapter Two: Operation Pandora Trigger (Part1)  
Northeast Community Police Station  
  
Los Angeles, California 2005 hours September 3, 2000 (Wandererverse)  
  
"HEART, SLOAN, get your butts in here right now!!"  
  
JD Heart turned to her partner and lover, "You go on ahead, I need to check my messages. Katie promised she would call when they got to the museum."  
  
Steve Sloan, whispered "Just don't be too long, you know how the Captain is."  
  
+++  
  
The captain was talking on the phone when Steve walked in. It was obvious from the look on his face that something was going down in his city and he was not happy about it. Putting down the phone, he asked Steve, "Where's your partner?"  
  
The detective sat down in front of the desk. "JD won't be long. One of her former students took Katie to the Egyptian exhibit at the Museum of Art. So, she just had to check up on her daughter. You know how mothers are."  
  
A look of concern came over the captain's face and was quickly replaced by a businesslike expression. "Oh alright, we've got some serious shit going down. It seems that.."  
  
A very loud "SON OF A BITCH" filled the air, cutting off any further information from the captain. A long stream of cursing in various languages began to get louder and louder as the speaker approached the office. Finally, a very angry detective and mother stormed into the office. The captain waited for her to shut the door before commenting. "I see you heard about the museum."  
  
Finally the blonde detective calmed down enough to answer "If it's about a terrorist attack, yeah I heard. Katie called a couple of minutes ago and left a message, saying that armed gunmen of Middle Eastern origin had begun taking prisoners. Anthony, her escort, and she were able to hide out in a restroom and avoid capture."  
  
The Captain stood up and ordered, "Just hold it right there. I know you want to go over there and get your little girl home. Hell, I want the same thing but we are going to have go by the book on this one. I just got off the phone with the governor and before that, the Feds. A hostage rescue team is enroute even as we speak. Uniform units have already cordoned off the block. I want you two to go down there and take charge until the feds arrive on the scene."  
  
Both detectives nodded in agreement and got up to leave. JD's hand was on the doorknob when the captain emphasized, "Make sure everything is in place and up to speed when the Feds arrive. JD, I am giving you a direct order. Do not go in on your own. Wait for the hostage rescue team to arrive."  
  
+++  
  
JD checked her weapon one last time and replaced it in her holster. She was putting on her jacket when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Turning around, she asked. "Yes?"  
  
Steve held up both hands to placate his partner, "Look JD, the captain is right. We have to wait for the Feds to show up. Besides, she has Anthony there to watch over her."  
  
A flash of red appeared in her eyes for a second, as she growled "And that boy had better keep my daughter in a safe place, or I will kick his butt into next year. If I find out that my little girl is anyway hurt in this.."  
  
"JD, knowing your daughter, do you really think Anthony will be able to force Katie to stay anywhere she doesn't want to be?"  
  
JD shook her head and began walking towards the door, sighing "Point taken."  
  
+++  
  
The police had cordoned off a two-block perimeter around the museum. News travels fast and a crowd had already gathered at the roadblock. One of the onlookers, a nondescript young man with black hair thought And so it begins. The LAPD has good reaction times, it won't be long for the American counter-terrorist team to arrive. A soft beeping noise came from his watch. Looking down, he smiled, Well, I had better leave now if I hope to make it to Tokyo in time. Oh well, No rest for the wicked.  
  
+++  
  
Chancellor Palpatine's Office The Galactic Senate Planet Coruscant Star Wars Universe 31 BSW (Star Wars Universe)  
  
The newly elected chancellor stood up and walked over to the large window and peered down at the ongoing rush of speeders. For the last few weeks following the disappearance of the meddling stranger known as Saint, Palpatine had gone over record after record. Trying to discover where this annoying do-gooder and his Jedi companions had vanished to, he thought First, you mess up my plans with the Naboo and then warned the Jedi Council so they are now watching my every move. The Force tells me you will either be the key to my ruling the galaxy or my downfall. But you are nowhere to be found. Now where did you run off to, young Anthony? A moment later, he detected the presence of a very powerful being in this very room.  
  
"Perhaps I can help you find out, Chancellor? Or should I say Lord Sidious"  
  
Palpatine turned around and faced the speaker, hidden beneath a dark robe and snarled "I don't know what you are talking about. More importantly, who are you and how did you get past my guards?"  
  
The leader of the Republic and Sith was answered with a soft giggle. The woman walked over to a nearby chair and sat down. She pulled down her cowl and answered, "Who I am is not important as is how I got past your guards. What is important is the fact that I can help you achieve your goals."  
  
"Oh really, and how can you help me with my goals?"  
  
"Lets just say, I can point you in the right direction in your search for this Anthony Christopher's home world. For that is where he went to."  
  
"I see, and what do you want in return for this generous aid?" asked the Sith.  
  
The woman, also known as Discord leaned forward and rested her shin on her hands. "Oh not much. Just your help in taking care of some bothersome do- gooders on that world will be enough. You see, they have foiled my plans one time too many."  
  
Palpatine smiled "Then let us discuss the possibilities that this potential alliance may bring for both of us."  
  
+++  
  
Los Angeles County Museum of Art Los Angeles, California 2015 hours September 3, 2000 (Wandererverse)  
  
The soft thuds of footsteps faded away as the terrorists moved away from the restroom area. Saint closed his eyes, reached out through the Force and tried to pinpoint the number of nearby lifeforms. After a couple of seconds, he turned to his companion and said, "There's only one lifeform nearby. Everybody else has gone."  
  
Katie nodded and began walking towards the door, replying "Good, that will make our getting out of here much easier."  
  
Saint's eyes grew wide as he moved in front of the Amazon. Reaching out to stop her, he shook his head. "Look Katie, Steve told us to stay put and wait for the cavalry to show up. We are going to do just that." Katie turned around and gave him a hard stare, which was acknowledged with a sigh," Katie, I just don't want to see you get hurt. Besides, your mother expects me to look out for you."  
  
"Oh, and this from the man who charged headlong into a warehouse full of criminals to rescue kidnapped children?"  
  
"Katie, that was a entirely different situation." He held up his hands, signaling her to let him continue, "One, I only had to worry about myself. So if something did go wrong, I'd be responsible only for my death. Two, I was young and did many foolish things back then. I'm not the same person."  
  
Katie arched one eyebrow, making it clear that she did not believe him. "YOU were only a year younger then. And, you are going to sit back in the ladies room and wait to be rescued?"  
  
Saint returned her questioning look with an evil grin. "Actually, I was planning on taking a look around myself and see if I can nail down the number of guards, where they are located, and the location of the hostages. I can use the Force to disguise my presence."  
  
Her anger rising, Katie poked the young man with her finger. "If you think, I am going to wait here while you are gallivanting throughout the museum. You had better think twice buster. Either I am coming with you or I'm leaving after you have gone."  
  
"Katie, you remember that scene in the first Star Wars movie where Obi Wan was running around the Death Star to turn off the tractor beam. He used the Force to distract the stormtroopers and reach his destination unnoticed. I have learned that move and can use it against the terrorists. How are you going get past the bad guys if you don't have the use of the Force?"  
  
Katie matched Saint's grin with one of her own, "True, but you have ever played hide and go seek with my mom? Plus I have Godzilla watching my back." Stepping back she looked him over from head to toe before continuing "Though I do enjoy watching yours, you don't have anybody to cover yours."  
  
A rustling noise came from within the air conditioning vent. Putting his finger to his lips, Saint moved to the side and quietly removed the vent. Katie walked under the vent and held out her hands to catch the iguana as he emerged. Placing the guardian spirit on the ground, the young Amazon reflected on her previous conversation and shook her head. Oh crap, I'm beginning to sound like mom.  
  
A mental snigger caused her to look at the reptile. Her face turned a brilliant shade of red as Godzilla commented. You had better watch it or Faith will start asking which one is which when you and your mom are together.  
  
Just shut up.  
  
Saint leaned back against the counter and watched the silent exchange. I'd better get everybody back on track. Softly clearing his voice to gain the other's attention, the young man began, "Okay, here's the plan. Godzilla, I need you to check out the balconies and second floor. Report back to Katie everything you see. Katie, you are with me. I can use the Force to disguise both of our presence. But if we are to have any hope in keeping you hidden from the bad guys, I need you to stay close."  
  
Both Katie and Godzilla nodded in understanding. Katie began to replace her guardian spirit back in the vent.Take the air vent to the second floor and stay out of sight.  
  
No problem, I'm on it. replied Godzilla  
  
The guardian spirit scampered into the duct while Saint and Katie began final preparations. Saint turned to Katie as they were about to leave. "Katie you need to put away the Uzi. One shot will bring the entire band of rag heads on us. All we are to do this time out is to watch and report back what we find out to the authorities."  
  
"Then by all means, lets be on our way." Replied Katie.  
  
+++  
  
Heart Residence Los Angeles, California September 3, 2000 2015 hours (The Wandererverse)  
  
Releasing a long held sigh, Obi Wan Kenobi placed the telephone back on the counter. He thought back to the message from his friend. Anthony, Anthony, Anthony. I swear it's a tossup between who is more reckless at times. You or Master Jinn. He took a drink of root beer before placing the call to his former teacher and Master Jedi.  
  
+++  
  
Bradford Gardens Sunnydale, California September 3, 2000 2015 hours (The Wandererverse)  
  
It did not take long for the Jedi to settle in their roles on this world. Obi Wan had started taking classes with Saint at UCLA. The young man enjoyed the classes on Earth history interesting. Particularly, those concerning British and Celtic history. His 'father', Qui Gon, was posing as a private investigator with a firm closely associated with Section 7 during the day and helping out with patrolling the Hellmouth at night.  
  
Tonight, the Jedi Master had accompanied Shaw and Faith on such a patrol. The gentle hum of the lightsaber faded into silence as Qui Gon turned off the weapon. A soft musical tone caught his ear and he pulled out a cell phone. Not as advanced as the comlinks I'm used to. But they are sufficient. thought the Jedi. The group paused as he answered the phone.  
  
"Hello Obi Wan. How are your studies proceeding?"  
  
The girls watched on as he talked into the receiver.  
  
"Yes, I remember that Anthony is taking Katie to the art museum. Why are you asking?" He listened a few more minutes, " Did you tell him to wait for the authorities to handle the matter and not rush in? Yes, I know he's a little reckless at times and come to think of it, so is she. Does Detective Heart know?"  
  
The Jedi master shook his head in resignation as he closed up the cell phone. His expression was noted by the Soul Sisters and Shaw asked. "Master Jinn, what is the matter?"  
  
Qui Gon turned to face her and replied, "That was Obi Wan. Apparently terrorists have seized the Los Angeles County Museum of Art."  
  
Faith piped in, "Let me guess. Grasshopper and Match Girl were having a night of high culture when the terrorists crashed and ruined everything."  
  
"Anthony and Katie managed to escape being captured and have been told to stay out of sight and wait for help to arrive." Continued Qui Gon.  
  
Shaw thought for a moment. "You do realize that the odds of Anthony and Katie not doing something reckless, say, taking out the terrorists on their own and rescuing the hostages are slim to none. Even if Anthony has managed to follow instructions, there is the matter of Katie. She is after all JD Heart's daughter in every sense of the word and will not take this sitting down. Even Anthony will have a hard time keeping her under control."  
  
Qui Gon nodded in agreement, adding "Well, at least they agreed to limit their actions at this time to scouting out the enemy and gathering information for the authorities."  
  
Faith snorted and commented "Yeah, right. You actually expect Grasshopper to limit his activities to gathering information after all that happened in the other universe. Tell me another one."  
  
"Be that as it may. I have faith that Anthony and Katie will wait until the right moment to strike. Of that, I am sure of." Added Qui Gon as the three moved off to complete their patrol.  
  
+++  
  
Obi Wan had just settled down to attend to the assigned readings from class when the doorbell rang. I wonder who can that be at this hour? thought the Jedi.  
  
The opening of the front door revealed a roughed up Jessica Jade. The young lady was sporting a large bruise on her cheek and her swollen lip testified to the beating that could no longer be concealed. Without a thought, Obi Wan led her into the house. Closing the door, he asked in a concerned tone. "What happened to you?"  
  
The young girl turned away and in a soft voice, whispered "Oh nothing. I just had an accident. You know, clumsy me. I just stopped by to see if Katie and Anthony have left for the museum. I heard over the radio that something has gone down there but they didn't give any information."  
  
Obi Wan touched her shoulder and replied "I just got off the phone with them. They are just fine. You, on the other hand do not appear to be so."  
  
"Look I told you that it's nothing. So if they're all right, I'll just go home now."  
  
The Jedi sensed that Jessica was not telling the truth about how she got her wounds. Placing himself between the young lady and the door, he stated in a calm voice. "Jessica, you are not all right. Your eyes are still red and puffy from crying and those bruises are not from any accident are they?" Jessica nodded and listened as the Jedi continued. "You can stay here as long as you like."  
  
Obi Wan placed a cup of hot tea in front of the young lady and turned back to get him another cup. While she drank the beverage, the young Jedi was able to get a better look at her and examine her through the Force. She is more badly hurt than she lets on. He finished off his tea and went back to the phone. Jessica looked up and nervously asked. "Who are you calling?"  
  
The Jedi picked up the receiver and replied, "Dr. Sloan over at the hospital."  
  
Jessica's eyes shot open and she begged, "Not that. You can't take me to the hospital."  
  
In a soothing voice Obi Wan answered, "Jessica, you are obviously hurt worse than you let on. Your look when you sat down at the table only confirmed my observation." He walked back over to the girl and continued, "I am only concerned with your health right now. I will do what I can to keep your confidence but you need medical attention and you need it soon. I know that Detective Heart, Katie, Dr. and Detective Sloan consider you to be part of the family. So let us help you."  
  
"Oh, all right, but I'll only talk to Dr. Sloan and nobody else. No other doctors or police, you got that?" commanded the teenager.  
  
Obi Wan began calling Mark to let him know that they were on the way, responded "As you wish. Don't worry everything will turn out okay."  
  
+++  
  
Los Angeles County Museum of Art Los Angeles, California 2100 hours September 3, 2000 (Wandererverse)  
  
Saint moved to the restroom door and slowly opened it. Fortunately the restroom had two doors, one on each end. The terrorists had left one guard to watch over the front entrance. He had moved over to the door leading to the hall containing a full-scale replica of a Egyptian ship and sat down, smoking a cigarette.  
  
Saint eased his head out of the restroom, looked around, and turned back to his date. In a whisper, he reported. "There's one Tango on this floor, on the opposite end of the room. I also noticed a second Tango walking around the balcony above us."  
  
Katie nodded, "So what's your plan?"  
  
Saint looked up, "When the bad guy up on top moves out of line of site, I'm going to use the Force to cause a distraction and get the ground floor tango's attention. When I give the signal, we are going to rush across the floor to the stairwell. Just follow my lead and we'll get through this okay."  
  
"Okay, I'm right behind you."  
  
+++  
  
Sodamn Insane had been assigned to patrol the balcony looking over the main entrance. The bored terrorist thought I don't know why Khalifa is so cautious all of a sudden. The infidels will never assault the museum as long as we have the hostages secure and able to be shot down like the dogs they are. With a shake of his head, Sodamn turned around the corner and moved down the other side of the room.  
  
+++  
  
Saint closed his eyes for a second and sensed that the guard on the balcony was walking away and would be out of sight for a couple of minutes. Reaching out through the Force, he touched the ground floor tango's mind and made him hear something unusual in the other room. Saint held up his right hand near Katie. When the guard got up and moved into the other room to investigate, Saint tapped Katie on the arm and moved quickly to the stairwell.  
  
+++  
  
While waiting for Saint to give the all clear signal, Katie had been in contact with her guardian spirit. You got anything ?  
  
The lizard had left the air vent and scurried over to a nearby plant. He sent back to her. Yeah, I got one bad guy walking around that balcony above you.  
  
Anthony's already on that. Anything else?  
  
Hold on a minute, I'm moving to a room off to the East. Just as I thought, I've got a second rag-head in that room, off the balcony.  
  
Okay, just keep out of sight and report back. Oh, Gotta go.  
  
Katie felt Anthony tap her shoulder and she broke off contact with Godzilla. In a blink of an eye, the Amazon was following her boyfriend across the hallway.  
  
+++  
  
LAPD Command Post Los Angeles, California 2100 hours September 3, 2000 (Wandererverse)  
  
The uniformed police officer walked up to the blonde detective. "Detective Heart? All of the roadblocks are set up and manned."  
  
"Very well." JD nodded in acknowledgement and went back to looking at the situation map. She was looking where the police officers were located when her partner walked in.  
  
Steve took a drink of coffee and asked, "How are you holding up?"  
  
JD unclenched her fists and closed her eyes for a second, "I want to go in there and rip every terrorists a new hole. But, I'll follow orders and do my part on this end. So far, the area is secure and all we are doing is waiting for the feds to show up."  
  
"I know how you feel. Be assured, Katie is in good hands. She has Anthony and Godzilla backing her up. Not to mention the protection of Artemis."  
  
"I know, but it's hard not to do anything. I haven't had any contact with her except for that message on my voice mail."  
  
"It's going to be alright. Besides, I just was stopping by to give you the word that the Feds will be here sometime around noon tomorrow. "  
  
+++  
  
Saint and Katie hugged the wall and waited. Saint glanced around the corner and reached out through the Force. He sensed that the guard was on his way back but they had enough time to get out of the way. With a glance, he led the Amazon around the corner and into a hallway leading to the medieval exhibit. They reached the room just in time. Just as Katie cleared the corner, the guard had resumed his position near the ladies restroom.  
  
Katie paused for a second, nodded and whispered "Godzilla just called in. He's moving across the balcony overlooking the boat exhibit. So far, he's only seen two terrorists."  
  
In an equally quiet voice, Saint responded "That's good, so far we have four confirmed tangos. The boys outside will find that bit of info interesting. I don't sense anybody in the room up ahead. According to the map, the reception area is right after this room."  
  
"Lets go find out where they are holding the hostages."  
  
Saint and Katie crept into the Medieval Hall. It was an apt description. Two late medieval knights in jousting armor occupied the center of the room. Mounted on horses, they were placed as if right before impact. Tapestries and display cases lined the walls. They were moving past the knights when Saint paused suddenly.  
  
Katie was not happy at nearly running into the Jedi-in-Training. She hissed, "Just what are you doing?"  
  
Saint did not say a word but pointed towards the floor. There, across the room were two bodies, one dressed as a caterer and the other a museum guard. Both men were lying in pools of blood, pistols still gripped in cold fingers. In a somber voice Saint commented, "Looks like not everybody got lucky on this one."  
  
Katie snapped out of her shock and suggested, "There's nothing we can do for the guard. But we can still do something for the living. Let's finish the recon."  
  
"Yeah, we have a lot of people counting on what we find out. Okay lets go to the other hallway."  
  
+++  
  
Saint led Katie up the hallway to the reception room. Holding up his hand, he motioned for the Amazon to stop. He turned back to the doorway and reached out through the Force. Turning around, he led Katie back to the jousting knights. In a quiet voice, he announced, "I detected two lifeforms in the reception area. Odds are they are terrorists."  
  
"So, you going to use that 'Jedi Mind Trick' to get us past them?" asked Katie.  
  
"Do you really have to ask? Lets go."  
  
The Jedi-in-Training eased up to the door. Glancing around the corner, he noticed that the gunman was facing away from him and there was some plants near a temple replica that had been set up in the middle of the room. Focussing on one plant, Saint acted.  
  
The targeted plant crashed down into the other, making a loud noise. Both guards rushed to the temple to investigate the noise. As soon as the nearest guard had moved away, Saint led Katie around the corner and into a room that contained a couple of mummies. Fortunately, there was no body in the room and they were able to take a breather.  
  
Katie leaned against a wall and held out a brochure. Getting her date's attention, she informed, "According to the flier, the next room has a chariot replica and connects the boat room and a minor artifact display area."  
  
"Okay, we'll check out that room, and the artifact room. When we finish the recon, we'll hide out in boat and plan out our next move."  
  
Katie looked at him in surprise, "We are in a museum surrounded by who knows how many hostiles and you don't have a plan?"  
  
Saint shrugged, "I'm making this up as I go. Besides, we got this far already."  
  
+++  
  
While the two Section 7 members were discussing their next course of action, Godzilla was scurrying over to a second stairway leading to the chariot room. He ducked behind a display case as another middle eastern gunman rounded the corner. He quickly relayed the information to Katie. I am on the balcony overlooking the chariot. I just had another rag head walk past me. That makes three so far on the second floor.  
  
Anything else?  
  
The iguana peered over the edge and spotted two more armed caterers on the ground floor, which he quickly relayed to the Amazon. Yeah, there are two guards on the ground floor, near the chariot. One is standing guard near a doorway on the southeast corner of the room. The second is walking along the south wall of the same room.  
  
Thanks for the heads up. According to the plans, there is a service hallway that leads to a loading entrance. Go see if there are any more bad guys in there.  
  
I'll use the air vent to get there. I'll report back if I see anything there.  
  
You do that.  
  
+++  
  
"Godzilla just reported that there are two more bad guys in the next room." Reported Katie.  
  
Saint nodded in agreement, "I just sensed their presence. Well here goes nothing."  
  
"Jedi Mind Trick?" asked Katie.  
  
"Jedi Mind Trick."  
  
Saint peered around the corner and noticed that the chariot was placed on a high pedestal of marble. That should give us enough cover. Thought the young man. He waited for the guards to be looking away before rushing over to the pedestal. Crouching behind it, he motioned for the Amazon to join him. Saint closed his eyes for another moment and reached out through the Force.  
  
"I sense a large concentration of life forms in the room to the southeast."  
  
"Looks like we found the hostages." Commented Katie.  
  
Katie peered over the edge of the pedestal. "There's not a lot of cover between us and that door."  
  
"I know, since Godzilla is so small. Tell him to check out those last two rooms when he finishes with the back hallway."  
  
Katie nodded and mentally contacted her guardian spirit. You got that?   
  
Yeah, I just finished looking over that hallway. You can add yet another gunman watching the back door.   
  
That's good to know. I'll relay that to Anthony.   
  
+++  
  
The police command post was the picture of controlled chaos. For the hundredth time that night, JD had considered turning her badge in to the captain and taking on the terrorists by herself. At least then, I wouldn't have to deal with reporters. thought the blonde detective.  
  
A small red-haired reporter from CNN thrust a microphone in front of JD's face. "Detective Heart, my sources tell me that your daughter is among the people trapped in the museum. Would you care to comment?"  
  
Off to the side, JD's partner, Steve Sloan, watched as a look of anger began to appear on JD's face. Uh oh, I'd better do something fast before that reporter finds herself in the hospital or worse.  
  
Sloan walked up behind the reporter and politely asked, "Uh, Miss Kamazuka, is it?" He waited for the reporter to nod her head in acknowledgment. "I just overheard some people from Fox News saying something about the father of the terrorist leader is answering questions at the 20th Precinct."  
  
JD smiled as she watched the reporter tell the cameraman to stop rolling and get over to the precinct. Walking over to her partner she silently mouthed "Thanks."  
  
Steve was about to answer her when JD's cell phone went off.  
  
"Hello?" The blonde detective motioned Steve to come over. "Young lady, you had better have a good reason for not calling sooner. You had me going crazy wondering if you were all right."  
  
"Is that Katie?" asked Steve.  
  
JD nodded and returned her attention to the person on the other line. Her eyes grew wide as she listened, "You were doing WHAT? Are you two out of your freaking minds?"  
  
Steve shook his head in quiet resignation, "We are talking about your daughter and your former student. Do you really have to ask that question?"  
  
JD walked over to the table and pulled up a seat. "Okay, since you went to the trouble of looking around. You might as well send your intel over here. But, this is my final word on the matter. You and Anthony keep your butts where you are or I will kick them into next week."  
  
Steve waited until the detective had hung up before asking, "What did she have to say?"  
  
"Anthony decided to do a little recon around the museum and Katie convinced him to bring her along. I'm gonna kill that boy when this is over."  
  
"You know when Katie sets her mind on something, nothing or nobody will keep her back."  
  
"Yeah, I know. Anyway, those two managed to discover that there are fifteen terrorists in the building. Anthony has his PDA on him and will be sending us the locations of both the terrorists and hostages. They are hiding out in the boat replica and agreed to stay there until the feds get here."  
  
"Let me guess, they plan on helping out when the rescue force arrives."  
  
"You got it."  
  
+++  
  
Los Angeles County Museum of Art Los Angeles, California 0500 hours September 4, 2000 (Wandererverse)  
  
"Detective Heart, you have only twenty-three more hours to fulfill my demands. If my brothers are not freed from the infidel prisons by the appointed time, I will begin executing hostages one every hour until my demands are met. Do you understand me?"  
  
Another terrorist walked up to Khalifa as he slammed the phone down.  
  
"Is there anything wrong?"  
  
Khalifa sighed, "No, everything is going according to plan. However, go to our brothers and tell them to keep an eye out for anything unusual. If the authorities follow the script, they will negotiate to drag this out until their hostage rescue team arrives. Once that happens, they will attack."  
  
"Then, we will keep that from happening." Replied the terrorist as he walked out of the room.  
  
+++  
C-17 Globemaster III 20 miles East of Los Angeles 1200 hrs September 4, 2000 (Wandererverse)  
  
The loud whine of four turbofans filled the interior of the cargo aircraft. Unlike commercial airliners, the military does not include anywhere near the same level of soundproofing. In fact the noise level is so loud on most military airlift aircraft that passengers are issued a set of earplugs upon boarding.  
  
Throughout the massive aircraft, Rainbow team members were busy rechecking their weapons one last time while others caught up on a few minutes of sleep. Arkadi Novikov, the Russian team leader had hooked up a lap top computer and was checking the latest intelligence sent by Rainbow 6 back at Hereford. He was so engrossed with the information that he didn't notice Annika Lofquist, the team electronic specialist walk up. In fact, he didn't look up until she tapped him on the shoulder.  
  
"You seem to be a man deep in thought. What are you looking at?" asked Annika.  
  
"Clark sent some information on the freindlies inside. Apparently, one of them is a helicopter pilot, currently serving with the California Nation Guard."  
  
"That doesn't seem to significant." Observed the Swede.  
  
"Normally I'd agree with you." Agreed Arkadi. "However, Clark also sent the pilot's military record. First, he's not even twenty and has already done a tour of duty flying Blackhawks with the American 160th Special Operations Aviation Regiment. He was flying the chopper that got shot down in that operation in Mauretania. What's interesting is the large amount of areas classified to a level, only Rainbow 6 could see it and that is with a direct presidential order."  
  
"That is interesting. So he was probably doing some black ops."  
  
Arkadi nodded, "The record also shows, this Anthony Christopher is a crack shot and has a decent amount of close combat ability."  
  
"So there is more to see with this person. Is there anything else?"  
  
"Yes, the other person is a Katie Heart, who was Anthony's date to the festivities. There's not a lot of information except to say that she too is a good shot and accomplished hand to hand fighter."  
  
"Is there anything about the organization they belong to?"  
  
Arkadi shook his head. "Not a thing. Apparently even the name of this group is classified well above any of our security clearance. The only thing that's sure is that they are led by this 'Wanderer'."  
  
Annika sat down beside her leader on the canvas seats and asked, "Has there been any more contact with the people on the inside?"  
  
"Yes, Christopher called in less than a couple of hours ago. He relayed that there are fifteen tangos on site armed with automatic weapons. Somehow he and Ms. Heart were able to discover the exact locations of the tangos and the hostages, input it into a PDA and send it to the people outside."  
  
"Not bad. You said both of them are competent in close combat situations?"  
  
"According to Rainbow 6's source. He also provided a secure channel to get in contact with them once we get on the scene. One other thing, the two are hiding out in a replica boat, waiting for us to assault. If worse comes to worse, they can help out from the inside."  
  
"I'll relay info to the rest of the team." Annika noticed the tired expression on Akadi's face. "Why don't you get some rest before we get there."  
  
Arkadi nodded and lay down on one of the canvas seats, "That is a good idea Ms. Lofquist. I do believe I'll take you up on that offer."  
  
+++  
  
Abandoned Missile Base Somewhere in Uzbekistan 1240 hrs September 4, 2000 (Wandererverse)  
  
To the outside observer, the former Soviet ICBM base was the picture of disuse. There were great heaps of rust covering almost every outside metallic surface of the buildings. The front gate was sealed with a rusted padlock while the wind made a high pitch whine as it blew through the shattered windows of the abandoned guardhouses. It was as if no living person had set foot inside it's perimeter since it was closed by the Russian government as part of the Salt II treaty. At least, that was what people were supposed to believe. In fact, if the observer were to venture inside the buildings, a far different picture would emerge. At least it would for a few seconds before the numerous hidden sentries shot that observer. For this base was the current headquarters of a shadowy group dedicated to world conquest.  
  
The command bunker, located in the center of the base, had been refurbished to be the headquarters of that group. Inside, the control center, electronic maps competed for wall space with television monitors tuned to stations from all parts of the world. At the far end of the room lay a desk and behind that desk a middle aged, bald man of medium height talked on the phone.  
  
"How is our operation in the United States proceeding?" asked the gentleman in the black suite. He listened for a few moments before commenting, "Good, good. Now that the Americans are focussed on Los Angeles, I want you to got to Tokyo and contact one, Takeda Nishezawa who is the leader of the Kawakiri group. Be sure to offer the usual aid package for his organization. Contact me after the meeting."  
  
The man had been facing the back wall during the conversation. Without turning around, he called out. "Come on out and tell me what you want?"  
  
Discord smiled as she emerged from the shadows. She walked over to the desk and leaned over and in a sultry voice responded. "Oh, pretty much the same as you. I overheard you talking to your associate and wanted to offer my help."  
  
The man, known to his associates as Omar Hussein, slowly turned around and gave her an evil smile of her own. "Oh, and I suppose you are offering this help out of the goodness of your heart. Now tell me why I shouldn't just call my guards to come in and shoot you?"  
  
"Because, if you did, you would never know what I am offering."  
  
"Just, what are you offering and what will it cost me?"  
  
The young woman pulled up a chair, leaned back and replied, "Lets just say we have mutual enemies. Particularly one named Wanderer and his allies."  
  
Omar shot straight up in his chair and gave Discord an hate filled glare, "And what do you know about this infidel and how will it help me?"  
  
"Omar, Omar, Omar, you should avoid getting yourself worked up over nothing. I am in contact with a very powerful individual who has been burned by the Wanderer's newest boyscout. This boyscout destroyed a very important operation of this individual and the gentleman in question desires to see him eliminated for good. Since the cubscout has teamed up with the Wanderer, my friend will be very generous in aiding and rewarding anybody who helps achieve his goal."  
  
"That is very well, but what would this aid entail?"  
  
"I do not know the specifics. But I do know that he controls a form of Dark Magic that rivals your most powerful Black Mage. Plus, he has access to a technology centuries ahead of your own and even robot warriors that will fight without fear."  
  
"Your offer does seem intriguing. However, I would have to meet this individual and judge for myself if such an alliance is worthwhile."  
  
Discord nodded her head. "I understand. If you like, I can arrange a meeting at a neutral location so you can discuss the matter with my friend."  
  
Omar smiled, "Then, by all means dear lady. Please proceed."  
  
"I'll be in contact." Responded Discord as she vanished from sight.  
  
+++  
  
The woman reappeared in what appeared to be a Greek temple and was grabbed from behind. Twirling around, she turned to face Strife.  
  
"So, how did it go?" asked Strife.  
  
Discord grinned, "Better than I could have imagined. If all goes well, we should be rid of those meddlesome do-gooders once and for all."  
  
Strife raised an eyebrow, " And how will Ares react when he hears about your little plan? You know he has become fond of at least one of those do- gooders."  
  
Discord leaned over a table, "What Ares doesn't know won't hurt us. Besides, by the time he finds out, it will be too late anyway."  
  
+++  
  
LAPD Command Post Los Angeles, California 1400 hours September 4, 2000 (Wandererverse)  
  
JD was leafing through the latest reports when in walked five people, dressed in black combat fatigues. One of the men, middle aged man walked over to an officer and began speaking. JD could not make out what the man was speaking, but the officer pointed in her direction and the man approached.  
  
"Detective Heart?" inquired the man.  
  
JD nodded, "Yes, I am Detective Heart. What can I do for you?"  
  
"My name is Arkadi Novikov. My team has been sent here to take care of the terrorist problem at the request of your government."  
  
The blonde detective shook the Russian's hand and growled, "Well it's about time you got here. It's been twenty hours and the bad guys are threatening to begin killing hostages if the government doesn't begin meeting their demands. So what's the plan?"  
  
Arkadi looked around and quietly asked, "Is there somewhere private we go and talk?"  
  
JD recognized the look and pointed towards a door on the far end of the room. Novikov nodded and followed the detective to the room. Upon reaching the door, JD called out for Steve Sloan to join them. The Russian was about to question JD but she held up a hand to silence him. "Don't worry, my partner, Detective Sloan has the same security clearance level as myself . Now what did you want to talk about that could not be discussed in the main room?"  
  
"Detectives, what I'm about to say cannot leave this room. Officially, my group are members of your Federal Bureau of Investigation's hostage rescue team."  
  
"And off the record?" asked Steve.  
  
"In reality, my team and myself are members of a multinational counter- terrorism strike force code-named Rainbow. The members of this group are drawn from many nations in the free world, including the former Warsaw Pact nations and even the Russian Federation. Now, Rainbow has not been made public as of yet, so We'd appreciate it if you keep this between ourselves."  
  
JD nodded, "Of course you have our secrecy. Just for my own state of mind. If it isn't above my clearance, Who is your C/O?"  
  
Arkadi gave the blonde detective an evil grin, "Let's just say a certain Irish-American CIA operative and Navy SEAL says hello."  
  
"John Clark? He's in charge of your group?" asked JD.  
  
Arkadi nodded while Steve tapped her on the shoulder and asked, "Who is this Clark guy?"  
  
JD turned to face her lover and partner, "Nobody special, just one of the toughest black ops operatives in the business. I met him while he was still with the CIA and helped him grab some papers from a Soviet bio warfare lab back in the seventies."  
  
Arkadi's mouth dropped as he thought, The seventies? There is no way this young woman could have known Clark during that time. She doesn't even look old enough to have been in grade school during that time.  
  
JD caught the look of astonishment on the Russian's face. "Don't worry, I'm look a lot younger than my age. So the infamous John Clark is finally a Suite?"  
  
"Yes, he is running a desk while the younger team members carry out ops. Which reminds me, I was told that there are two friendlies running around loose in the museum. Clark said you would fill me in on them when I got here."  
  
Concern and anger were apparent on the blonde detective's face as she answered, "They are one Anthony "Saint" Christopher and Katie Heart." At the Russian's unanswered question, JD nodded, "Yes, Katie is my daughter and you can understand why I would like nothing better than to rip those ragheads a new hole."  
  
"You don't know the half of it." Added Steve.  
  
"They were attending the reception when the bad guys hit. Anthony is a hot shot helicopter pilot who has been working on the side with another secret group."  
  
"You mean this Section 7?" asked Arkadi as he continued "Clark sent the bare bone description while my group was in the air on the way here."  
  
"Yes, Section 7. To get back on track, Anthony has some good close combat skills and can move in and out of some tight spots without attracting attention. My daughter also has had combat training and works with the Section. The two of them have been able to map out the locations of both the bad guys and the hostages."  
  
"Plus, they are armed and in position to help out if needed." Added Steve.  
  
Arkady responded, "That is good to know. Are you still in contact with the two?"  
  
"Yes, when you want, we can call them up on a secure line." Responded Steve.  
  
Arkadi began walking back towards the main room, "Good, then I believe that it is time to introduce the rest of my team and make plans for the assault."  
  
"Lead on." Added JD.  
  
+++  
  
Introductions were exchanged and the team began working on the plan for rescuing the hostages. A big screen monitor had been set up and now showed a floorplan of the museum. Each terrorist was marked as a white x and the hostages, a green o. JD picked up a cell phone, talked for a couple of minutes and handed it to Arkadi.  
  
"Hello, Lt. Christopher, my name is Arkadi Novikov and I am now in charge of the people outside. Is there anything new you can add to the information you have already supplied."  
  
Arkadi hooked the cell phone up to the computer and enabled the others to hear the conversation.  
  
"The terrorists are still in pretty much the same positions that they were in when I last checked on them. We have been overhearing some of their conversations and noted that they are becoming more excited. I've got a feeling that something is about to happen in here and the something is not good. Look guys, you had better come in here quick or some innocent people are going to get hurt." Reported Saint.  
  
Arkadi looked over the command post, "Well you heard the man. As we had planned back in Hereford, we are going to split into two assault teams." He turned back to the phone, "Lt. Christopher, where are you located and how near the hostages are you?"  
  
"We are in an adjacent room. We can be with hostages in ten seconds of the initial assault." Responded Saint.  
  
"Okay, here's how it's going to go."  
  
+++  
  
Saint listened in for a few moments then turned off the phone. Leaning back against the side of the hull he explained Rainbow's plans to his companions.  
  
"Here's how it's gonna go down. In two hours JD will place a call to the terrorist leader. While the head bad guy is talking to your mother, the assault team will get into position."  
  
"How many friendlies are coming in and did they tell you from which direction?" asked Katie.  
  
"They have two assault teams coming in. The main group will hit the main entrance with three shooters. The secondary group of two shooters will be coming in from the loading entrance out in back."  
  
A strange look came over the young woman's face, "And what are we going to be doing during all this?"  
  
Saint pursed his lips and thought I do not like the look on that girl's face. Finally, he explained "Your mother and Steve wants up to keep our butts in this boat until the shooting's over."  
  
In a saccharine sweet voice that sent red flags all over Saint's brain, she asked "Oh really. Is that what mom said to you before you hung up?"  
  
With a resigned sigh, Saint responded, "No, not really. She actually told me if anything happened to you she will kick my butt from here to DC and then think up some more interesting punishments."  
  
"You don't really expect me to stay in this boat, do you?"  
  
"Actually, I already took that into consideration. Since we are so near the hostages, when the guys outside make their move we move in and take out the terrorists guarding the hostages." Saint pulled out his pocket map and placed it on the deck. With a red pen, he pointed "We are at this point. The hostages are being held in the room due East of us. The room North of the hostage holding area also contains hostages." Both Katie and Godzilla looked on as Saint continued. "Godzilla, I want you to infiltrate into that room North of the Holding room. When I give the signal, go into GS mode and take out the two Tangos in the room."  
  
"Where are we going to be during that time?" asked Katie.  
  
Saint looked up for a moment and returned back to the map. "We are going to be waiting outside the holding room on our end. I'll be masking our presence with the Force. At the right moment, I'll force push the gunmen away from the hostages. Then we will rush in, take out the guards, secure a perimeter, and wait for help to arrive."  
  
The Amazon thought for a moment, "Uhh, Anthony. There is just one little thing wrong with your plan."  
  
"Only one thing?"  
  
"Let me get this straight. You plan on using the Force to throw the guards across the room then charging in with your lightsaber swinging?" At Saint's answering nod, she observed, "Just how do you plan on doing all this without the hostages or even any nearby Fed noticing that a character from Star Wars has come to life acting like Luke Skywalker. You know anybody who has been on Earth at anytime during the last thirty years will know about Jedi knights and that they should not exist. So, tell me how you plan on meeting that challenge will you?"  
  
Saint shrugged, "Oh, I'll just do a Jedi mind trick to erase memories of anything dealing with Star Wars. It's not like we have one of those nifty neauralizers that MIB hands out to their agents."  
  
"Oh, and what if any of the witnesses should be immune to the Jedi mind trick? In particular the members of the Fed assault team?" inquired Katie.  
  
Saint had begun checking his weapon when he turned around and answered with an evil grin. "When I talked to your mother and this Novikov fellow, I got the impression that the so-called Feds are in fact members of another secret government agency. Soooooo, I'll tell them to have their boss call our boss and talk it over with him."  
  
Godzilla crawled into Katie's lap and thought Even I get nervous when our 'Saint' gets those looks. He reminds me of a younger version of St. Wolf.  
  
Don't you know it. responded Katie.  
  
Saint looked at his watch. "If we want to take part in the upcoming party, Godzilla needs to be going." He reached out through the Force and noticed that the nearby guards were walking away. "Okay, the coast is clear. Katie, get Godzilla over the side."  
  
Without saying a word, Katie picked up her guardian spirit and lowered him to the floor. As the iguana scurried out of the room, the Amazon sent a farewell message. Take care of yourself.  
  
Don't worry about me. Worry about keeping the cub scout from doing something rash. replied Godzilla.  
  
+++  
  
Khalifa was getting worried. One of his men had discovered a television and the terrorist was watching CNN, trying to get a feel on what was going on in the outside world. There should be some sign of the dogs releasing our brothers from their prisons. With a snarl, he stormed out of the office and walked to where the hostages were being held.  
  
A small exhibit room had been chosen for the temporary prison as it was an equal distance from both entrances. The terrorist paused at the full scale boat replica and pondered How far have the people of the book fallen. This is but the beginning of our Jihad against the Western Imperialists. Soon, Egypt and the Arab nations will once again regain their rightful place as world leaders. Shaking his head, he approached the Sudanese assigned to guard the hostages.  
  
Khalifa nodded towards the hostages, huddled against the far wall. "Have there been any problems?"  
  
"None at all. The prisoners have not made a move. Although, I did notice a lizard running across the room a few minutes ago."  
  
Khalifa laughed, "The decadent westerners can't even keep out common vermin from their precious art museums. Oh well, in a few hours it won't matter."  
  
"Has the government released any of our brothers?" asked the other terrorist.  
  
"According to CNN, none at all." Khalifa grabbed the guards sleeve and pulled him closer. "Select a prisoner for the first execution. If the Americans do not begin releasing our comrades in two hours, we will shoot one to show them that we are serious about it."  
  
"Do you have any preference as to who will be the first?"  
  
Khalifa looked over the huddled mass and pointed at a young woman of Indian origin. A second guard walked over and pulled her to her feet. In a loud voice, Khalifa commanded, "This whore's blood will be the first spilled in our holy quest if nothing happens one hour from now."  
  
The guards nodded as their leader walked out of the room to check over his remaining men.  
  
+++  
  
Unknown to the guards, Godzilla had been hiding behind a plant, listening to the conversation and relaying it to Katie.  
  
Katie, did you get that? asked the guardian spirit.  
  
Oh God Yes. replied Katie. I'll relay the information to Anthony.  
  
To hell with staying hidden. If the terrorist makes any move to hurt that lady, I'm going to rip him to pieces. hissed Godzilla.  
  
Stay calm and keep reporting back. I'll get back to you.  
  
+++  
  
Katie inched closer to Saint. She whispered, "I just got through talking with Godzilla. He said that the bad guys are going to off the first hostage in one hour if their demands aren't being met."  
  
Saint nodded and took out the cell phone. Quickly getting in contact with Rainbow, he reported. "Novikov, it's Saint. I've just got some important information. The bad guys are going to shoot their first hostage in one hour if their buddies aren't being sprung from those prisons." Saint listened for a moment before replying. "I understand it's time to play ball. Okay, I'll tell Katie just make sure your people have our descriptions and know not to shoot either Katie or me. Neither you nor I want any friendly fire incidents tonight."  
  
Katie watched as her date put down the phone. "What are they going to do?"  
  
"The assault will occur within the hour. We had better get ready if we want to join in on the festivities" commented Saint.  
  
"How are you going to know when they are about to launch the assault?"  
  
Saint reached into his pocket ant pulled out a headset and attached it to the cell phone. "Wanderer had some friends modify this cell phone so it can pick up certain radio signals as a secondary feature. I've got it locked in on the channel being used by the good guys and am monitoring traffic. When Novikov transmits 'Alpha Go', we move in and protect the hostages."  
  
Katie checked her Micro-Uzi one last time. "I hope you know what you're doing."  
  
Saint paused and smiled at the Amazon, "Don't I always?"  
  
Katie lightly hit him up side the head and hissed, "Don't go there, buster."  
  
+++  
  
Arkadi quickly put away the phone and looked around the command post. Annika Lofquist walked over to her team leader and asked. "What's the matter?"  
  
Arkadi gestured to the phone, "That was Saint. The terrorists are threatening to begin executing hostages within the hour if their demands are not met."  
  
Annika shrugged, "So, we move up the timetable by an hour."  
  
The Russian leader nodded, "Annika, assemble the team in the main conference room. Be sure to invite Detectives Heart and Sloan."  
  
"I'm on it." Responded the Swedish Rainbow team member as she obeyed his orders.  
  
+++  
  
Los Angeles County Museum of Art Los Angeles, California 1530 hours September 4, 2000 (Wandererverse)  
  
The final planning for the upcoming assault was over in fifteen minutes. The five Rainbow team members performed one last equipment check and moved to their jump off positions. As planned, Rainbow split into two teams, Red and Blue, to hit the museum from two different angles. Officially, JD continued ensuring that the perimeter was secured. Unofficially, the blonde detective placed another detective in charge and moved closer to the museum to help out if everything did not go off as planned.  
  
+++  
  
Saint crept out of the ship's hold and peered over the railing. The nearest terrorist was turned away from him, lighting up a cigarette. The young American turned back towards Katie and gave her a signal to get ready. It's almost time.  
  
The terrorist began to walk towards the hostage holding room, with his back towards the boat. Here was Saint's opportunity. He silently climbed out of the boat, followed by Katie, and used the Force to disguise his presence. There was a line of large plants, growing near the hostage room, that were thick enough to offer concealment from the enemy. Saint and Katie moved quickly behind those plants and waited for Rainbow to make their move.  
  
+++  
  
Santiago Arnavisca stopped at the street corner and switched the fire selector on his MP-5 submachine gun to full auto. He took a quick look at the other members of Blue Team and motioned towards the building across the street. Without making a sound, Blue Team crept to their jump off position near the front door of the museum. Waiting beside the main door, the Spaniard looked down at his watch. Two minutes before we go in.  
  
Annika looked at her leader and followed him to Red Team's jump off point. The two Rainbow operatives moved past Blue Team and turned the corner of the museum. They reached a set of outside windows that opened to the main reception area. Arkadi motioned for his companion to drop down and they began crawling towards the secondary entrance. Upon reaching the jump-off point, Arkadi reached for his microphone. "All units, Alpha go. I say again Alpha go"......  
  
TBC  
  
Author's Note: I just wanted to say a word in recognition of the brave men and women from the United States, The United Kingdom, Australia, and the other coalition countries who are eliminating the totalitarian government of Sadaam Hussein and his Baath Party. May they be successful in their endeavor and return home safely. Say a prayer to whichever higher being to watch over them in this time of trial.  
  
That said, action abounds in Chapter 3: Pandora Trigger (Part2) as Rainbow hits the terrorists from the outside and the two Section members strike from within. Also, more terrorist attacks rock the world as the mysterious Mr. Morden helps many smaller groups reach the big time. Finally, other forces take interest and sides in this fight between good and evil on this world. As Qui Gon would say, there is a disturbance in the Force. Life is about to get even more interesting for our heroes. I apologize for the wait between posting but the chapters are getting longer so expect the story being updated every two or three weeks. Stay tuned.  
  
To the readers who have reviewed and responded through email and other forums, I give my heartfelt thanks. They keep me going so keep them up. Thanks.  
  
The Merry Prankster 


	3. Operation Pandora Trigger Part2

ENTER THE STALKERS 3: RAINBOW SLAYER The Merry Prankster  
Chapter Three: Operation Pandora Trigger (Part2)  
Los Angeles County Museum of Art Los Angeles, California 1532 hours September 4, 2000 (Wandererverse)  
Khalifa was walking through the reception area towards the loading entrance when something off to the side caught his eye. He looked at the main window, thinking Hmm, something's not right here. It's as if someone was...  
  
The terrorist leader's eyes grew big as he identified what he was looking at. He immediately unslung his Kalashnikov and pointed it towards the window. A long burst of automatic fire from his weapon shattered the window and alerted the others that the assault was on.  
  
Khalifa noticed that the target had disappeared. So, he turned around and ran back towards the hostage holding room, yelling out. "THE INFIDELS ARE COMING!!"  
  
+++  
  
Annika threw herself on the ground, a swarm of bullets passing inches from her head. She looked towards Arkadi and noticed the Rainbow leader throwing open the loading door and loosing a three round burst from his MP- 5. A scream of pain sounded out somewhere inside the building.  
  
The Swede crawled over to the door and rushed into the hallway right behind her leader. As she passed the stairway, she noticed a man dressed in caterer's garb lying facedown on the floor. A pool of blood slowly was expanding from the prone form.  
  
+++  
  
Saintiago Arnavisca looked towards the rest of Blue Team, giving each man one last glance. Upon receipt of the go code, the Spaniard rushed through the main entrance, closely followed by Karl Haider and Genedy Filatov. He had just crossed the entrance when he noticed a terrorist on the surrounding balcony, walking to the other side of the room. The Rainbow operative sighted his MP-5 submachine gun on the target and fired a short burst.  
  
All three bullets slammed into the terrorist and the Spaniard reported the shooting saying "Tango Down."  
  
Genedy was the third man into the museum. The Russian had cleared the ladies restroom in the lobby when he noticed a second terrorist appearing from an entranceway on the Northern end of the room. Shouting a warning to his team members, he engaged the target.  
  
Karl looked towards the northern part of the room as soon as the Russian shouted out his warning. He was about to take out the target when the terrorist appeared to be thrown against the wall by some unseen hand.  
  
Santiago pointed towards the Eastern doorway and led Blue Team out of the room. The team was passing an exhibit when he spared a glance towards the enemy. The terrorist slid down the wall, three streaks of red following his path as Genedy keyed his mike, "Tango Down."  
  
+++  
  
Saint crouched behind the plant and put one of his more recent lessons to good use. He reached out through the Force and noted where the nearby guards were located and picked up their feelings of anxiety. He was about to say something to his companion when gunshots were heard from the reception area. Oh Shit. It's going down.   
  
Katie looked up as she heard Khalifa's warning to his men. The young Amazon was about to say something to her date when she saw him leap out of their hiding place with a Force enhanced jump into the hostage holding area. I thought he was going to be not reckless this time. Thought Katie.  
  
She was somewhat startled by Godzilla commenting Reckless? You should be talking.   
  
OH SHUT UP! Replied Katie.  
  
+++  
  
"Get up, You infidel whore." Ordered the guard as he dragged a young Africa American female to her feet.  
  
The sobbing woman was pleading for her life as the terrorist placed his pistol to the side of her head. "First you, then the others will be meeting the Devil."  
  
The terrorist was about to pull the trigger when a snap hiss sounded behind him. He glanced towards the doorway to see a figure leaping into the room, wielding something that should not exist. Qusey could not believe his eyes and thought back to a movie he had recently watched, I must be dreaming. There is no way he can be holding a lightsaber. Star Wars is the creation of a decadent American mind. IT'S NOT REAL!   
  
Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted his companions being thrown across the room, as if by an invisible hand, slamming into a wall. With a snarl, the terrorist threw his victim to the ground, intending to deal with her later, and pointed his pistol at the new threat.  
  
+++  
  
Godzilla had taken up a position behind a sarcophagus when he heard the terrorist leader fire his weapon and shout his warning. The Guardian Spirit quickly moved up behind the nearest gunman.  
  
Ali Moussoui released the magazine from his AKS-74, making sure that it was fully loaded. His companion was motioning towards the hostage holding area when a loud hiss sounded behind them. Both men slowly turned around to face something that should not be there, an enraged Kommodo Dragon.  
  
Godzilla had just finished changing into his guardian spirit form when both terrorists turned to face him. He saw the second swing his weapon towards him and leapt.  
  
It was over in seconds.  
  
+++  
  
Boxes lined the hallway behind the reception area. The terrorist assigned to guard the back door had glanced back towards the reception area when Khalifa shouted out the warning. He quickly turned back towards the door when he heard it being opened. Unfortunately, he had not been fast enough to challenge the pair of black figures charging though that door and ended up lying in a pool of blood.  
  
Arkady passed by the stairs leading to the second level, sparing the terrorist lying dead at the foot of those stairs. You take your chances and take what results from those choices.   
  
The Russian was about to enter the reception area when he caught the silhouette of another gunman standing nearby. Arkadi raised a clenched fist and motioned for his partner to stop. He waited for Annika to stop before he eased around the corner, sub machinegun at his shoulder and ready to fire. Three quick shots ended that threat and Blue team moved through the door and raced behind the structure in the middle of the room.  
  
+++  
  
Saint flew into the room while activating his lightsaber. Upon entering the room, the Jedi in training quickly noted the positions of both the hostages and terrorists. Two of the gunmen had their backs turned towards the young man and did not acknowledge his presence. The third, about to execute one of the hostages, was looking straight at him. Saint quickly chose his targets and how to deal with them.  
  
Executioner wannabe is first, followed by his buddies.   
  
Saint reached out with his left hand and used the Force to throw the two gunmen, who were watching the hostages across the room. However, the remaining terrorist flung his victim to the ground and began pointing his weapon in the Jedi's direction.  
  
Time seemed to slow down as seconds felt like hours to the young American. Well, I did always want to see if a lightsaber could deflect bullets. Thought the Jedi-in-Training. No time like the present.   
  
The terrorist smiled as he pulled the trigger only to have that smile turn into astonishment when the blade of light vaporized the bullets before they reached their target. How is it possible? No man can block gunfire like that. A blinding pain from his arm caught his attention. Looking down, he was surprised to see his severed arm, still holding the Kalashnikov, at his feet.  
  
+++  
  
Katie threw herself to the ground as a line of bullet holes appeared across the wall behind her. Damn, that was too close. Thought the Amazon as she noted the bullets being aimed head height. She quickly spotted the shooter hiding behind a chariot and fired two bursts at the target. A scream of pain rewarded her effort and she flung herself into the room.  
  
+++  
  
Red Team quickly cleared the boat room and moved into the chariot room. Genedy was the first to spot the Section 7 operative on the other side of the hallway. He quickly alerted his teammates and pointed towards Katie. "Don't shoot the girl in the black cat suit. She is one of the friendlies."  
  
Santiago acknowledged the report, "Right, but where is the other?"  
  
"He's got to be around here somewhere." commented the Russian. "Look Out!"  
  
Karl Haider, the third member of Red Team spotted a second terrorist rising up behind the chariot replica. Without a word he pumped three hollowpoints into the gunman.  
  
"Tango Down." reported the Austrian.  
  
+++ Arkadi reported, "Blue Team advancing towards main objective."  
  
The Blue Team leader dispatched a terrorist who was hiding in the hallway south of the reception area. Both operatives paused as they heard gunshots, a loud hiss, and tearing noises coming from the adjacent room. Arkadi looked at Annika as both thoughts In the name of God, What was that?"  
  
The Russian nodded towards the door and advanced with his weapon ready. It was not needed. Upon entering the room, Blue Team spotted what appeared to be the remains of two terrorists. At least, that was what they appeared to be since both bodies were ripped apart as if by some wild animal. The Swedish team member observed. "I do not want to meet whatever did that to them."  
  
"You are right about that" Agreed the Russian as he heard a snap hiss come from the adjacent room. This mission is getting weirder and weirder. Shaking his head for a couple seconds, Arkadi moved past a couple of mummies and into the hostage holding area.  
  
Annika was right behind her leader when the Russian stopped dead in his tracks and snapped off a couple of shots into the room. She was surprised to hear the humming noise change pitch and someone yelling out "DAMMIT, HOLD YOUR FIRE. WE'RE FRIENDLIES!"  
  
+++  
  
His primary target lying against the wall, holding what was left of his right arm, Saint switched towards his secondary targets. Both gunmen were gathering their wits and were swinging their weapons towards the cubscout. Saint rolled to the right, just as one of the terrorists loosed a burst of 5.45mm in his direction. In the corner of his eye, he became aware that the hostages were blindfolded.  
  
That's one less problem for me to deal with. Thought Saint as he ran through a second gunman.  
  
Saint noted that the third terrorist was messing with his weapon. Apparently, a round was stuck in the extractor and jammed the rifle.  
  
The terrorist snarled and threw the useless weapon at the Jedi while reaching for his backup piece. He never had a chance. The weapon was only halfway out of his holster when he felt a white-hot pain in his chest. Numbly, the terrorist looked down to see a beam of light disappearing into his body. Funny, there is not any blood. Thought the dying man.  
  
Saint was finishing off the last terrorist when he felt a tremor in the Force. Acting through instinct and the Force, the young man parried the burst of fire with his light saber. His surprise turned to anger upon recognizing that he had nearly become a victim of friendly fire. Choosing a guard position, he yelled out to the Rainbow Operatives. "DAMMIT, HOLD YOUR FIRE. WE'RE FRIENDLIES!"  
  
Katie had entered the room in time to see the exchange and quipped "Not if you're on the receiving end of one of his pranks."  
  
+++  
  
Arkadi slowly lowered his weapon, recognizing that Saint was one of the good guys. He looked back to his equally stunned team member. Finally, the two Rainbow operatives entered the hostage holding room. The Russian noted the presence of both Saint and Katie and focussed on the now silent silver cylinder in the Jedi's hand. Since when has the United States government begun hiring Jedi Knights? Thought Arkadi.  
  
Both Annika and Katie moved over to the hostages and began checking them for injuries. The Swede turned to the Amazon and asked. "Would you care to explain how your partner got hold of a weapon that should only exist in a theater?"  
  
Katie shook her head, and answered "I don't have the authorization to answer that question. Lets just say, my people has access to whatever people and materials that are needed to get the job done."  
  
Annika nodded, "I understand but I will get a straight answer. If not you, then perhaps your companion will be more forthcoming."  
  
A radio message from Genedy and Red Team reported that the rest of the museum had been secured with no friendly casualties. They entered the room a couple of minutes later and began escorting the former hostages to freedom.  
  
For Clara Cooper, or known to her friends as C.C, time stood still as she felt the gun press against her temple. Her blindfold had slipped down and the hostage was surprised to see and image out of Star Wars come to life and cut down the gunmen. Upon having her ropes cut, the young woman walked up to the man in some military dress uniform and asked, "What are you? I mean where did you get a lightsaber and how were you able to move like that?"  
  
Saint turned around and waved a hand across the woman's face. In a soft monotone, he suggested. "There was no lightsaber".  
  
In a daze the young woman began repeating everything back to him as the suggestion took hold. "There was no lightsaber. The terrorist was shot not cut down by a lightsaber."  
  
"You did not see anyone acting like Luke Skywalker or a Jedi." intoned the Jedi-in-Training.  
  
"I did not see anyone acting like Luke Skywalker or a Jedi."  
  
"A policeman shot the man trying to kill you and cut you loose."  
  
"A police officer shot the man trying to kill me and then freed me." Clara blinked a few times and looked up at Saint. "What were you saying?"  
  
"I was asking if you were alright."  
  
The young lady hesitated then answered, "I think I am. Thank you."  
  
Saint helped her to her feet and handed her off to Santiago. "Just to be safe, why don't you follow this gentleman outside and let the paramedics look you over."  
  
The woman simply nodded and quietly followed the Rainbow operative out the room. Saint was about to follow her out when he noticed someone clearing his throat. Turning around, he asked "Can I help you?"  
  
"I have been in this business for some time and seen many things. But I have never seen anybody able to do a Jedi mind trick in real life after taking out three gunmen with a lightsaber." observed Arkadi.  
  
Annika had spotted Arkadi talking to Saint and decided to add in her two cents worth. "That's in addition to said person jumping around like a refugee from George Lucas' imagination."  
  
Saint sighed, Here we go again. Waving his hand in front of the Russian's face he suggested "You never saw anybody do a Jedi mind trick and there was no lightsaber." Anthony noticed that the mind trick wasn't taking hold and decided to try his luck with the Swedish Rainbow operative. Waving his hand in front of Annika's face the Jedi in training suggested "You never saw anyone move like a Jedi."  
  
Annika's eyes glazed over for a moment as she began to repeat the suggestion. "I never saw any... Wait a minute, You're trying the mind trick on me. Sorry, looks like it didn't take hold."  
  
Arkadi blinked and smiled, "As you Americans like to say, Nice try but no cigar. My nephew dragged me to all of the Star Wars movies and I know the Jedi mind trick doesn't work with the strong willed. So are you going to answer my question?"  
  
The young man shook his head in resignation, wished for a neuralizer, and mumbled, "Where are J and K when you need them?" Realizing that the Rainbow operatives were not going anywhere, the young man pointed towards the room holding the mummies. The three people entered the room and walked towards a damaged mummy case. Reaching one of the damaged cases, the young American ran a finger over a couple of bullet holes, thinking Hope this thing is insured. A loud cough interrupted his reflection so he turned back to the Rainbow operatives and asked. "Now, that we are alone. Was there anything else you wanted to talk about?"  
  
Arkadi pointed towards the cylinder now hanging from Saint's belt. "How is it that an American soldier has a weapon that should not exist and more importantly how were you able to move around like a escapee from George Lucas's imagination?"  
  
Saint shook his head and responded, "Look, I don't have the authorization to give out that kind of information." Noting Annika about to say something, Saint held up his hand, "Lets just say there are secrets concerning both of our respective organizations that neither of us are able to give the other."  
  
"Point." conceded the Russian.  
  
Saint noted the victory gave the Rainbow operatives an evil grin before adding, "If you really want to know. Just have your boss talk to my boss and they will tell both of us what we are allowed to know. Besides, I haven't had a bite since yesterday afternoon. Want to grab something to eat?"  
  
"If you put it that way.." Smiled Arkadi.  
  
+++  
  
Katie picked up her guardian spirit and deposited him in the bag, she was able to retrieve from her hiding place. On her way back she noticed Saint try the Jedi mind trick on both the hostage and the Rainbow operatives. Looks like the trick isn't everything it's cracked up to be. I'd better see if mom can call up MIB and get a team out here to clean up after him. Of course I will have to rub it in. thought the Amazon.  
  
She was waiting by the door when the three people came out. Waiting fifteen seconds, the Amazon called out to Saint."Only two out of three? Looks like you need to get some new batteries."  
  
First Annika began softly giggling, then Arkadi started to chuckle over the young lady's remarks. The two looked at each other and all control was lost.  
  
Saint looked first at his laughing companions then at his innocently smiling date. In his best Jackie Gleason voice, the young man vowed. "One of these days, one of these days. Pow, right in the kisser."  
  
Katie raised an eyebrow in a gesture that indicated what she was thinking to all Yeah, right. You and what army? Then, she walked out the door.  
  
+++  
  
The MSNBC reporter stood on the street corner across from the museum. Her cameraman signaled that the camera would start recording in two minutes. She quickly acknowledged what he was saying and moved to a point where the museum would be in the background. Her eyes were glued on the little light on top of the camera. Finally, the red light blinked on and she began her report.  
  
"This is Marjory Hampton outside the Los Angeles County Museum of Art. Elite U.S. government troops stormed the Los Angeles County Museum of Art, killing all members of an Islamic terrorist group who had occupied the building for more than 30 hours. According to LAPD spokespeople, all hostages were released safe, but shaken.  
  
The group, calling itself the Islamic Vanguard, apparently entered the Museum dressed as employees of a catering company before revealing weapons and securing several hostages. The Vanguard demanded the releases of several prisoners in the U.S. and Egypt, as well as the return of several antiquities to Egyptian soil The attack interrupted a gala black tie affair attended by many world dignitaries, including the daughter of the French Prime Minister and many others. Museum officials have begun assessing the extent of harm to the collection. The terrorists covered many works considered offensive to Islam, but did not deface any. Damage done during the assault is far worse.  
  
I have right here Mister Harold Butts, the museums restoration expert." A forty-year-old African American moved into view lamenting "I can cope with sun bleaching and pollution, but how do I repair a bullet hole?"  
  
Marjory answered, "I'm afraid that is a little out of my area. Thank you Mr. Butts. This is Marjory Hampton signing off."  
  
+++  
  
Holiday Express Tokyo, Japan 1800 hours September 5, 2000 (Wandererverse)  
  
The dark robed figure stood silently in front of the television. The figure, a human male, pointed the remote and pressed the off button. As the image faded away, a voice called out from behind him.  
  
"What is it that you wanted to talk about?" asked a young Asian looking man.  
  
The figure turned around and lowered his hood. A smiling, now clean- shaven white man looked the other in eyes and asked. "What do you want?"  
  
"Is this some kind of joke? If it is then you are not being funny and I would suggest you leave." Spit out Saburo Yamato.  
  
Morden held up his hands. "I assure you I am not joking and you still haven't answered my question. So, I'll repeat myself. What do you want?"  
  
"What I want is to stop the industrialist from polluting the Earth. What I want is for the world to reduce energy usage by 90%. Not just in Japan but throughout the world."  
  
Morden walked over and joined his host at the dinner table. Sitting down, he agreed "That is indeed a worthy goal. However, you lack the resources to achieve such a goal. I believe my associates can help you get where you want to go."  
  
Now intrigued, the Japanese terrorist leaned forward and asked, "And how will your associates be able to help out?"  
  
Morden reached inside his robes and pulled out a large manila envelope. He tossed the package over to Saburo. While the Japanese terrorist began looking through the contents, the dark agent explained. "Within two weeks, the PetroMech oil tanker 'SS Proxima' will be arriving in Tokyo harbor with a full load of crude oil. As you can see on the map, the ship will be anchored near three seawater-cooled reactors. If the 'Proxima' were to be destroyed at its anchorage; the resulting oil slick will foul the cooling vents of those three reactors. They will have to be shut down during the clean up operation in order to prevent a nuclear disaster. If those reactors shut down, the energy available to the entire country will be cut in half."  
  
Saburo smiled at the thought. "Yes, that fits in nicely with my organization's agenda. This ship is the perfect target since the PetroMech has been one of the largest murderers of the environment." A wild look filled the speaker's eyes as he continued, "Mr. Morden, did you know that the wreck of the PetroMech tanker Edmund Banks in 1994 off the Orkney Islands caused so much damage to local seabirds that the area has still not recovered, even six years after the event. Yes, this is the perfect first strike against the polluters of the world and will focus the world's attention on our agenda."  
  
"Exactly, and my associates will be more than happy to help you achieve this goal."  
  
"You are being most gernerous. What do you wish in return?" asked the Japanese terrorist.  
  
Morden leaned back in his chair; "My associates do not want anything in return except for your friendship. You see, the people I represent believe that by helping others who share our views, they will be willing to return the favor in the future."  
  
"So, your group is like a unique version of that capitalist organ, The United Way."  
  
"Yes, you could say we are the helping hands in this line of work. So will you accept our aid in this endeavor?"  
  
"Yes, we gratefully accept your offer. If this works out as planned we will be in your debt."  
  
Morden reached back into his robes and pulled out a second packet. "In that case, here is the rest of the intelligence my associates have gathered for you. It has shipping times, the codes for a Swiss bank account, and contact numbers." The dark figure stood up and grasped Saburo's offered hand, "I must be leaving now. But, if you have any questions, feel free to give me a call. My number is on the contact list and it is a secure line."  
  
Saburo walked Morden to the door and let the gentleman out. Morden paused as the door shut, leaving him alone in the hall. Pulling out a cell phone, he began dialing. "It's Morden, Mr. Yamato has accepted our help. Yes, I heard about the operation in Los Angeles but everything went according to plan. We recorded the reaction time of the relief force and have some idea of their tactics. Make sure that the recording devices are in place. I have a feeling our newest friends will not last any longer than our former friends do. At the very least, it will give us even more insight to our opponents." The dark agent raised his arm and looked at his watch "I'm on my way to the airport and will explain everything when I get back, tomorrow. Goodbye."  
  
+++  
  
Heart Residence Los Angeles, California September 5, 2000 2200 hours (The Wandererverse)  
  
Saint opened the front door and held the door for Katie. It had been a harrowing couple of days and the young Jedi in training wanted nothing more than to get reacquainted with his bed. He was at the foot of the stairs when a voice called out from the living room. "Both of you get your butts in here. I need to have a talk with both of you."  
  
The young man looked up at the ceiling and closed his eyes for a moment. I know you're my former teacher and my date's mother. But couldn't you wait until tomorrow morning to hand out the butt chewing? With a heavy sight, he turned around and slowly shuffled into the room.  
  
His worst fears were born out upon entering the room. At the doorway, a visibly unhappy Katie waited for her companion to come in. JD Heart, Steve Sloan, Mark Sloan, and Obi Wan stood in the middle of the room, waiting to lay down the law. Saint noted their expressions and thought back to an old movie Why does this remind me of the scene from Airplane where everybody lines up to beat down the panicking passenger?  
  
Both Saint and Katie cringed as JD walked up to them and in a quiet voice asked the young man. "Why did you disobey my explicit instructions to stay where you were and watch over my daughter?"  
  
"Well I did keep an eye on her and made sure that we were disguised with the Force. In fact, the terrorists did not know we were even there until the authorities crashed the party. So you could say, in a manner, that I did follow your instructions and watch over your daughter." Responded Saint.  
  
+++  
  
With a muffled groan, Jessica Jade grabbed her pillow and stuffed it over head. After a few minutes of unsuccessfully attempting to drown out the loud voice, the young woman threw the pillow across the room. Here I am trying to get some sleep and some people won't be courteous enough to keep it down. Since it looks like Katie's mom isn't going to quiet down anytime soon I'd better go down and see what's up.  
  
Jessica grabbed a robe and quickly made her way down the stairs and into the living room. Noticing the scene in front of her, she walked over to Obi Wan and whispered. "What's going on?"  
  
The young Jedi turned around and answered, "Anthony and Katie decided to disobey Detective Hearts instructions to not get into any trouble so the good detective decided the issue needed to be addressed as soon as those two got home. A point I am in complete agreement with. Now, what are you doing down here? I thought Dr. Sloan told you to stay in bed and get some sleep."  
  
Shrugging her shoulders, she pointed towards the ongoing discussion "Do you honestly believe anybody, short of being dead and buried for five hundred years, can sleep through one of JD's motherly chats?"  
  
"Point" conceded Obi Wan.  
  
"Besides, as long as I am up I might as well enjoy the floor show."  
  
The Jedi led the red head over to a recliner, "If you are going to stay, I must insist that you sit down."  
  
Jessica looked first to the chair than back to the Obi Wan. Finally she agreed and sat down to enjoy the show.  
  
+++  
  
Katie looked at her mother and noticed the older woman's face begin to change color. OH SHIT. You had to open your big mouth. Now we are in for it thought the young Amazon.  
  
Obi Wan observed the detective about to launch one of her 'motherly talks' and began inching back towards the door. You know, I think I can hold off my reprimand until tomorrow. Come to think of it, there is that studying I need to get back to. Perhaps that nice patch of woods about two miles away would be a perfect choice.  
  
JD moved directly in front of the young man and began launching one of her more colorful speeches. In so many words, she questioned his wisdom in not listening to his teachers and dragging her daughter in one of his hair brained schemes. Saint was soon reduced to just answering "Yes ma'am" to every question.  
  
Obi Wan winced as the detective graphically described what she would do to his friend if he ever put her daughter in such a situation. He leaned over to Steve and commented, "I see where Anthony gets his unique form of language."  
  
Steve nodded and replied, "Don't forget Katie."  
  
"Point"  
  
Finally, Katie decided to step in and stand up for her companion. Raising her hand to get her mother's attention, the young lady said, "But mother, Anthony tried to get me to stay in the restroom. It was only after I told him I was going with or without him that he took me along."  
  
JD slowly sifted her attention to her daughter and began question the wisdom of her choices in various languages. Finally, she paused and conceded, "You may be right. But, that does not excuse either of you. So, as your mother, I have decided that your punishment will be..." A sound off to the side caught her attention and she managed to catch her student just before he hit the floor.  
  
+++  
  
Saint breathed a quiet sigh of relief as his teacher's attention was diverted and she began giving another speech, questioning the intelligence of a daughter who so willingly disobeyed her. Whew, I needed that break. He was listening to the detective decide on Katie's punishment when powerful images began appearing in his mind. So vivid was the vision that he began to collapse. He was beginning to black out when he felt someone hold him up and lead him to the couch.  
  
The young man felt something was not right. Something cool and wet was touching his forehead. He could have sworn he was standing in front of his teacher a second ago. Why was he lying down? Slowly opening his eyes, he noticed everyone around him. Okay, why am I on the couch? Better yet. Why is everyone looking at me like that?  
  
JD pulled her hand away from the washcloth when she noticed Saint waking up. A look of concern had replaced her anger and she asked. "Are you all right?" As he started to rise up, she held him back saying, "Don't get up just lay back down for a minute."  
  
Saint began getting up, but a sudden headache made him reconsider his decision. Looking up at JD, he responded "Yeah, I think so. I don't know what happened. One minute I was standing in the middle of the room. Then suddenly, all these images came rushing at me. There were so vivid."  
  
Obi Wan had been nearly out the door when his friend collapsed. Now he asked him. "Do you remember anything about what you saw?"  
  
Saint closed his eyes and reflected back on the vision. "Just fragments. Uh, I saw familiar places, some from Earth and others from Coruscant. Those are somewhat fuzzy. The main thing I remember is that I saw Palpatine and some other Sith talking about something. Then I saw that same Sith, but the place was Sunnydale High School."  
  
"Did you recognize this Sith? I mean, was it the one Qui Gon killed on Naboo or one of the others from the movies?"  
  
"No it was some bad guy I had never seen before. There was one other thing I could sense. That was one very powerful and evil S.O.B. If I had to guess, I would say, he was nearly as powerful as the big baddy himself. That guy scared me?"  
  
Obi Wan thought for a moment, then offered "I believe that you have had a vision of the future. In many cases a Jedi is given premonitions through the Force of approaching evil. However, this is something that is out of my expertise. You need to tell Master Jinn what you saw."  
  
"You think he could decipher this mystery?" asked Steve.  
  
Obi Wan looked back to the detective "Yes, if this is a Force Vision, then He can offer some insight on this. In any case this has been a long day. May I suggest that we all get a good night's sleep and talk about it in the morning?"  
  
JD nodded in agreement. "That's a good idea. Obi Wan, Steve, Mark, and JD, would you help me get Anthony and Jessica to their bedrooms?"  
  
Saint began protesting that he can walk by himself without any problem but shut up when JD grabbed one arm and Obi Wan, the other. As they walked up the stairs, JD asked the Jedi if he knew where Qui Gon was.  
  
"If you remember, he agreed to help out St. Wolf and Buffy by patrolling in Sunnydale while they were away. He should be at the St. Wolf residence by now. I'll give him a call after the others are asleep.  
  
+++  
  
317 Bryant Terrace  
  
Sunnydale, California  
  
September 5, 2000 2350 hours (The Wandererverse)  
  
The shrill whistle of escaping steam announced to the gathered Section 7 members that the tea was ready. Jenny Calendar reached over, turned off the burner. Giles was already getting three cups when he called out to Qui Gon and asked, "We have fresh tea on the stove. Would you like me to fix you a cup?"  
  
From the other room, the Jedi master, known on Earth as Jim Quigby, answered. "Thank you dear lady. That would be most welcome. I'll join you in the dining room."  
  
Qui Gon had finished his patrol with Shaw and Faith. He had made sure each girl got back to her respected home before returning to the St Wolf residence where Giles and Jenny were watching the communication lines. Rather than heading back to Los Angeles at such an hour, the Jedi master had taken up St. Wolf's previous offer and used the guest bedroom. He was rather tired and thirsty after the night's patrol and was grateful for Giles' offer.  
  
The three mature members of Section 7 gathered at the dining room table to enjoy a cup of hot tea and discuss the results of that night patrol. Giles took a sip and asked the Jedi. "Well how did you like patrolling with the 'Twin Towers of Tactlessness?"  
  
Qui Gon placed his cup down, answering. "Actually, it was quite enjoyable. Lady Shaw was a most charming companion. It was refreshing to compare notes with someone of her age and experience."  
  
"That's a relief" Answered the librarian. "I know how Faith can be. So she wasn't too much trouble?"  
  
"Not at all, In fact the young lady was equally charming. She only made a couple of those smart remarks you had warned me about."  
  
"Faith? Our Faith? You mean the girl who can embarrass a Los Vegas Stripper?" asked Giles in visible disbelief.  
  
"Yes that Faith. For some reason she seemed to be on her best behavior. I wonder why?"  
  
Jenny had been sitting back and drinking her tea when she decided the change the subject. "Not to be changing the subject in mid conversation. But how is Anthony doing in his studies?"  
  
A proud look came over the Jedi's features as he answered. "Actually, he is proceeding much faster than I had expected. His grasp of the Force is becoming quite strong. He can already disguise his presence and can manipulate objects fairly well. It won't be long before he constructs his first light saber."  
  
"Isn't that one of the final tests given to a student before he becomes a full fledged Jedi?" asked Giles.  
  
The Jedi nodded, "Yes it is. He is already becoming quite skilled with the lightsaber."  
  
"Hasn't he been taking extra lessons with Shaw and Detective Heart?" asked Jenny.  
  
"In addition to my instruction, Anthony has been learning other techniques from the two ladies. The combination of Shaw's, JD's and my Jedi instruction are giving him a very unique fighting style. When he has completed his training, he will be a very deadly opponent."  
  
"So what's next on the curriculum for young Anthony?"  
  
"Next, we will begin working on healing techniques and using the Force to survive in some quite inhospitable places. At the rate we are going, he will be a full fledged Jedi Knight in just over a year."  
  
Jenny was about to question the Jedi on the healing trance specifics when she noticed him stiffen and close his eyes. Setting down her cup, she asked. "Qui Gon, are you okay?"  
  
The Jedi shook his head and blinked, "It's nothing. I just felt a tremor in the Force. It's as if some familiar evil will be coming here in the near future."  
  
"Do you know what it is?" responded Giles.  
  
"I'm not sure but it does seem familiar. I just can't place where I know it from."  
  
Giles looked over to the clock and noted the late hour. "It's getting late. Why don't we get some sleep. Such matters often appear clearer in the morning. Especially after a good night's rest."  
  
The Jedi began walking back to the kitchen and wash out his cup. Pausing at the door, he looked back and responded. "I have found that to be very true in my experience."  
  
+++  
  
Mountain Pass Unknown Planet September 5, 2000 2350 hours (The Wandererverse)  
  
A quiet air hung over the long dead world only to be broken by a shimmering light that ended in a bright flash. The light faded away to reveal three figures, tow men in black robes and one woman in a business suite. The two men looked to one another, over their surroundings and finally back to the woman.  
  
Discord, having changed out of her leather garment and into a professional suit, opened the discussion. "You are probably wondering why I have brought you here. Well, feel free to ask."  
  
"Yes, that is one of the questions going through my mind." Answered Omar Hussein  
  
"As with mine." agreed Palpatine. "However, a more important question to me would be is how you were able to bring both of us to this desolate world."  
  
"How I brought you here is of no matter as is my identity." argued the woman. "However, lets just say I have the power to do so and leave it at that. Now, the reason for me bring you here is that we have mutual problems that can be solved by us working together."  
  
Palpatine leaned forward on his cane and asked, "Oh, and what is this mutual problem that confronts us?"  
  
A table and chairs appeared out of thin air and the woman sat down at the head of the table. "I am about to get to that. However, why don't you two gentlemen have a seat." The goddess waited until the two were seated before continuing. "Lord Siddious or Chancellor Palpatine, you are out to be the undisputed ruler of your galaxy while destroying your arch enemies, the Jedi in the process. However, your plans were knocked about when a certain Do-Gooder Earthling dropped in unexpected and alerted the Jedi. Now, your every step is being watched by a distrustful council and you have been forced to cut back on your plans. On top of that is the Force visions you have been receiving telling you that this 'Saint' will be back to end your aspirations for good. Is that correct?"  
  
"You know it is woman." Snarled the Sith.  
  
Discord acknowledged his response and turned to the leader of Department Satan. "And you Omar Hussein, the leader of Department Satan, aspire to being the ruling power on Earth. However, you too are faced with a strong opposition in the form of various agencies both government and non government. In spite of your best efforts, these groups have managed to foil your every plan."  
  
"This is old information. What is your point?" asked Palpatine.  
  
"Well, my good Sith Lord, the home planet of Mr. Hussein is also where Anthony Christopher has run off to since shredding your plans for Naboo. Not only that, but this boy scout has become associated with the cadre of a new 'Army of Light' named Section 7."  
  
Omar shot out of his seat, "Section 7? You mean the group led by the Wanderer? They have been one of the largest thorns in my side within the last ten years. They and Bureau 13 are among my most dangerous foes."  
  
Palpatine examined his companion's reaction and asked. "Other than the fact that you are sharing the location of my enemy, I still don't see why you have gone to the trouble of bringing me here. All you had to do was tell me where the boy was located and I could have sent my apprentice to eliminate the threat once and for all."  
  
"Ah, my dear Lord Siddious you don't understand. Anthony is under the direct protection of the 'Wanderer' and his friends. The Wanderer is one of the most powerful do-gooders on the planet and makes the Jedi look like hermits. Not only that, but his group is blessed and protected by several powerful beings of the light including various gods and goddesses, angels, and even creatures of legend. They have proven to be too powerful for the resources of Department Satan and several governments. You have access to armies of battle druids that are cheap and easy to manufacture. If you were to make them available to Department Satan, I'm sure it could be worth your while."  
  
Omar eyes lit up as he imagined the schemes he could pull off with a army of druids. Now, I can finally begin my plans of conquest. A loud coughing caught his attention and looked up at the others. "Sorry, just got lost in my thought."  
  
"As I was saying, if I were to supply this Department Satan with weapons and my unique soldiers, what would I get out of it?" asked Palpatine.  
  
"You would get the elimination of Anthony and his Jedi teachers for one" Answered Discord. "Then, the Wanderer and his people have this annoying tendency to put their noses into other people's affairs, all for the sake of doing a few good deeds. Now that they know of your existence, it will not be long before they are butting into your galaxy and getting rid of you for good. So, you will also eliminate one future threat before it gets off the ground."  
  
"Very well, I am willing to supply an initial force of droids to Department Satan. But on one condition." Argued the Sith  
  
"And, what is that condition?" asked the Department Satan leader  
  
Palpatine turned towards Discord, "That I am kept fully informed on how my assets are being used and the progress towards our goals."  
  
Discord looked over to Hussein. As the Earthling nodded in agreement, the Greek goddess conceded. "Very well, I will make sure that you are kept informed. Now lets get down to details."  
  
The negotiations took a few more hours while the logistics of the new alliance were worked out. Once the talks were over, Discord waved a hand and sent Hussein back to Earth. She turned to Palpatine. "Now that we are alone, I sense that there is something else you wanted to discuss."  
  
"Yes, that Hussein does not inspire confidence in his abilities. In fact, I think I may be throwing away a army of druids. So, when he fails, as I foresee him doing. I want to have my apprentice accompany the reinforcements I will be sending later on."  
  
Discord gave the old man a sly grin and asked. "You wouldn't have any plans for Agonius taking over Department Satan, would you?"  
  
"It would appear that they could only benefit from more competent leadership." observed Palpatine. "Plus, I would be guaranteed that my enemies are wiped out."  
  
Discord placed her arm around the Sith, saying "I do believe that this could be the start of a beautiful friendship."  
  
+++  
  
317 Bryant Terrace  
  
Sunnydale, California  
  
September 6, 2000 0900 hours (The Wandererverse)  
  
Buffy and Steve were not expected back for another week so Qui Gon continued helping out with patrolling the Hellmouth until they got back. So for the next week or so, the master Jedi was staying a Steve's place when not out fighting the forces of evil. Obi Wan had called him up after seeing Saint and Jessica go to bed and gave him the basic facts on the recent terrorist attack. Quickly thinking it over, Qui Gon highly recommended that his newest student drive up to Sunnydale and give his report in person.  
  
Before leaving for Sunnydale, the Jedi-in-Training had been stopped by Katie, who told him that she had some unspecific business in town. She happily accepted his offer for a ride and the two roared up North. It wasn't long before they were pulling up to 317 Bryan Trace.  
  
Saint had just finished shutting off the engine when he noticed the half- elven priestess of Melikki walking towards them. Turning back to Katie, he suggested, "Why don't you head on inside. I'll be right behind you." The Jedi-in-Training watched as she entered the house before facing Shaw.  
  
Greeting the Soul Sister with a warm smile as he dismounted, he asked, "Good morning. What is so important that you couldn't wait until we were inside?"  
  
"Your teacher has some pressing business this morning and is unable to give today's weapon lesson. He asked if I would be able to, as you Americans like to say, fill in."  
  
"I am always eager to expand my horizons, so to speak." responded Anthony. "Can you give me a preview of the upcoming lesson?"  
  
Shaw smiled, "I wouldn't want to spoil the surprise. But lets say it involves some techniques I learned from my former teacher Storm Silverhand."  
  
Anthony's eyes grew wide, "You mean the bard of Shadowdale?" Shaw nodded and he muttered, "I should not be surprised. After all, if the characters and events from a popular science fiction movie turned out to be real, Why not a characters from the Forgotten Realms series?"  
  
Shaw stopped and answered, "Do I have to remind you that I myself was born and raised in the world described in that series of games and books?"  
  
Saint blushed and offered an apology. Shaw waved her hand and said, "Do not worry about it. I got over the anger when I found out someone was telling about my family, friends, and home while passing it off as fiction. I now read those books to find out what happened when I was gone." The two had reached the door when Shaw held out a hand to stop Anthony from entering. "I heard about what went happened at the museum and wanted to warn you that the others are planning to rub your face in it."  
  
Saint sighed and looked up to the sky. "I figured something was up by the expression on Katie's face this morning and her eagerness to get inside just now. So let me guess, Katie phoned and told everybody about my attempt with the Jedi mind trick."  
  
"You are correct." confirmed the Soul Sister. "In fact, she called here just after Obi Wan's call this morning."  
  
"I thought so. But before we start today's training exercise, there was something I wanted to discuss with Qui Gon."  
  
"Would that have anything to do with the vision you had last night?" asked Shaw.  
  
Saint nodded, "Obi Wan suggested that Qui Gon could figure out what it means. Oh well, might as well get the ribbing over with."  
  
+++  
  
The first thing that caught his attention upon entering were Xander Harris and Cordelia Chase, both sporting looks that were quite concerning. Saint's suspicions increased in magnitude as he took in the Scoobie's smile. Uh oh, a smiling Xander and Cordie wearing almost identical grins to Katies. Something is indeed rotten in Denmark.. Deciding to get the waiting over with, Saint asked, "Hey Xander, have you seen Master Jinn?"  
  
Xander pointed towards the closed door from which the faint hum of a lightsaber sounded. "Yeah, he's in the gym working out with Faith. He told me to have you go right in when you got in."  
  
Saint thanked him and as he began to open the door, Xander yelled out "You might want to ask Qui Gon about some extra tutoring in the Jedi Mind Trick. You should have known that the mind trick works best against the weak minded. Guess you were sleeping in class that day, huh?"  
  
Almost by instinct, Cordy slapped Xander upside the head. He began rubbing the spot and asked her why she did that. "Cause you were being an ass." responded the Amazon.  
  
I knew this was going to be one of those days. thought the Jedi in training as he entered the gym.  
  
+++  
  
Finishing his lesson, the Master Jedi switched off his lightsaber. Commenting on the Dark Slayer's ability, he commented. "You handle the lightsaber very well. With some extra practice and instruction, you could even give Master Yoda a run for his money."  
  
Faith snorted and switched off her training saber. "It's just good ole slayer instinct. We slayers have a knack with weapons. It's in our blood."  
  
"Don't forget your ongoing weapons training under my tutelage" added Shaw as she walked in.  
  
"Be that as it may, You did extremely well." Qui Gon was about to make another comment when Katie also entered the room and quickly walked over to Faith. He could make out the two talking about something having to do with his newest student and asked them what they were up to.  
  
"Just fulfilling our duty ensuring that Grasshopper doesn't get too full of himself." Responded Faith as she walked to a nearby table.  
  
"Besides, his head has been getting a little big lately." added Katie.  
  
Qui Gon watched as the two uncovered the table, revealing pile of energizer batteries. Getting their attention, he asked "What are those batteries for?"  
  
As one, the two responded "Just watch and learn."  
  
+++  
  
Faith and Katie stood next to the table while on the other side of the room waited Qui Gon. Saint immediately spotted the grinning Dark Slayer and Match Girl and slowly turned towards where they were looking.  
  
Faith noting the look of quiet resignation yelled out, "Katie told me your batteries were running low. So being the good friend that I am, I thought, I'd help you out."  
  
"And we decided to chip in and help you out by getting you some new batteries." injected Xander and Cordy.  
  
The target of their ribbing faced Katie who only answered with a sweet smile to his unasked question. Finally Qui Gon decided to let his student off the hook and get down to business. Saint ignored the laughing Scoobies and approached his teacher.  
  
"I assume Obi Wan filled you in on what happened at the museum and my vision."  
  
"He did, but he didn't give many details. Why don't you tell me what you saw. That is, before I have to leave."  
  
"Very well." Saint turned around and addressed the others, "Why don't we move this meeting to the living room and get comfortable it's going to be a longs story."  
  
+++  
  
Saint leaned back on the couch and stretched while waiting for the others to settle down. Finally, he turned back to his teacher and started telling his story.  
  
"Well it started last night while JD was giving Katie and me one of her motherly chats."  
  
Xander leaned over to Cordy and whispered "Looks like the two got slammed by the proverbial 'Wooden Spoon of Mommydom." Saint gave the two Scoobies an angry glare and asked, "Are you two finished or should I wait a minute before continuing the story?" The two nodded and Saint returned to his tale.  
  
"JD had just switched her attention over to Katie when a series of intense images slammed into my head. It was as if I was getting every cable channel in my head at once and I blacked out."  
  
"That is common reaction for someone having his first Force vision." commented Qui Gon. "But do go on."  
  
"I really don't remember much about the vision or dream except for a few scenes. I recognized that the first image took place on Coruscant, somewhere near the Senate. Palpatine was dressed in his Sith outfit and was talking to his apprentice."  
  
"But didn't you tell us that you had killed Darth Maul back on Naboo? Couldn't this be a memory from that time or even from the movie?" asked Katie.  
  
Saint stood up and shook his head. "No it wasn't Maul. The apprentice at least that is who I thought it was, pulled down his cowl and I got a good look of his face. This guy was a Caucasian male with dark brown hair. He almost reminded me of that guy who played Checkov on Star Trek. But that's not important. What is important is that there appears to be a new player in the game."  
  
Shaw rubbed her chin in thought, "That could very well be the truth. Since by your own admission, you had shredded the Star Wars timeline by saving Master Jinn and freeing Anakin's mother. It is therefore likely that a new timeline, unlike the one in the movies, will come into being."  
  
"Thus taking into account those events and the effect of having young Anthony and friends becoming part of the story." finished Qui Gon.  
  
"So, from that point on, the movie gets thrown away." concluded Katie.  
  
"At least as any guide to what will happen following the liberation of Naboo." Said Qui Gon. "However, I feel that this is not the end of your experience. Is it Anthony?"  
  
Saint drew a heavy breath, "No you're right on that mark. Following that scene, there was a switch from the Coruscant setting to one here on Earth. In fact, I recognized it to be in front of the local high school here in Sunnydale. In that scene, I recognize the new Sith battling with a unknown Jedi knight on the steps of the school. Finally the scene switched to a local graveyard where I saw a group of battle druids and guys in black robes working as a team. Do you have any idea of the meaning behind these dreams?" asked the Jedi-in-Training.  
  
Qui Gon leaned back in his chair and scratched his head. "Actually, I had a similar Force vision. Only, it was not as intense. This has the markings of what is to come."  
  
"So you mean the 'Old Corpse' or emperor from the Star Wars movies is coming to play?" asked Faith.  
  
"I do not know." conceded the Jedi Master. "However, I do believe that Sir Steven and Buffy should be made aware of this immediately."  
  
"Don't forget Horace and Bureau 13." added Shaw. "If those fighting robots are coming here, then the regular authorities will most certainly be unable to handle it. Plus Horace will want to know about any Alien weapons technology, finding its way into our enemy's hands."  
  
"You know Zed and Section 6 will also want to be notified." stated Xander.  
  
Saint began rubbing his temples, "Well, so much for a quiet rest. Then we had better get cracking if we hope to be ready shall this turn out to be true." He looked back at the half-elf and asked. "Think we can start that lesson right now? I have a feeling like I'm going to need every bit of practice soon."  
  
Qui Gon stood up and told Shaw, "Anthony has a point he is going to need that training. Why don't you take him into the gym and begin? Xander, Cordelia, Faith, and Katie why don't you to call Willow and alert everyone who is in town? I'll call Sir Steven and notify the other agencies. Are there any questions? If not, then lets go."  
  
+++  
  
Rainbow Headquarters Hereford, England 0500 hours September 7, 2000 (Wandererverse)  
  
In response to the tap on his door, John Clark yelled out. "Enter".  
  
Arkadi Novikov, followed closely by Annika Lofquist, entered the office and shut the door behind them. Taking a deep breath, the Russian asked his leader, "Just how well do you know this 'Wanderer' fellow?"  
  
Clark immediately focused on the questioning tone. "Enough to say that he is a good man to have by your side during a firefight. Why, what happened?"  
  
Arkadi looked up at the ceiling to collect his thoughts, "What would you say if I were to tell you that your friend has managed to recruit a real honest-to-God Jedi knight?"  
  
"Normally I would say that you had too much vodka the night before." Holding up a hand to stifle any upcoming protest, he continued "I know, I know, you never touch anything more potent than a good beer and never anywhere near an upcoming mission. What did you see that makes you believe he has Jedi knights on his payroll?"  
  
Annika decided to jump in and answered. "When we went in to rescue the hostages, we found one of the Wanderer's agents deflecting bullets and stabbing a terrorist with what can only be described as an honest to god lightsaber. The hostage who was about to be executed saw everything but our Jedi waved his hand in front of her face like that character in the Star Wars movie and made her forget everything that happened."  
  
"He then tried to do the same to us but apparently we had too strong a will and were unaffected." Continued Arkadi  
  
Clark leaned back in his chair, taking in all that his operative reported. "Was there anything else?"  
  
The Russian nodded and answered, "When he found out we were immune to this Jedi mind trick, he asked us not to tell anyone what really happened but you."  
  
"He also told us to tell you, "If you want a more detailed explanation, have your boss call my boss." Added Annika  
  
Rainbow 6 digested the information and thought What kind of organization are you running, Wanderer old friend. In any case I think it will be a good idea to drop by your place and have a face to face talk. Turning to his people, he decided. "I'll handle this from here. I want both of you two keep this under wraps and tell no one else. This knowledge is almost above my security level, much less yours. However, it looks like there may be some more trouble heating up in Asia. Nothing definitive yet but until it's gone away, the American Jedi will be on the back burner. Understand"  
  
"Yes Sir!"  
  
"Very well. You are dismissed. Go grab a meal and get some rest. You two look like death warmed over."  
  
+++  
TBC  
  
Author's Notes: Thus ends the first part of Rainbow Slayer. As you can tell, one of the major influences and resource for this story is the Rogue Spear computer game and the books by Tom Clancy. The terrorist attacks have been taken straight out of the game as well as the Rainbow characters. The first three chapters of Rainbow Slayer can be described as the relative calm before the storm. The world is a dangerous place and terrorists are becoming more and more active thanks to the efforts of Department Satan and their new benefactor, Darth Siddious.  
  
It looks like the chapters are going to run between 25-35 pages in length so I should up date at least once a month, maybe twice depending on my schedule. To the readers who have reviewed, thanks. They are that big kick in the seat that keeps me writing.  
  
That said, get ready for more action in "Chapter Four: Eye of the Storm"  
  
Merry Prankster 


	4. Eye of the Storm Part1

ENTER THE STALKERS 3: RAINBOW SLAYER  
The Merry Prankster  
  
Chapter Four: Eye of the Storm (Part 1)  
  
Rainbow Headquarters Hereford, England 0430 hours September 21, 2000 (Wandererverse)  
  
Clark was reaching for the phone when a loud knock sounded at the door.  
  
"Come in."  
  
Annika Lofquist stuck her head in and responded, "We have a situation in Japan. It just came in over the wire."  
  
Closing his eyes for a second "Okay, Have the team assemble in the briefing room in one hour. Was there anything else?"  
  
Annika walked over to the desk and handed her boss a sheaf of papers. "Here's what we have so far."  
  
Rainbow Six picked up the first printout and thought back to recent events. He was leaving the office and gave a visible shudder as he finished the following thought.   
  
+++  
  
The briefing room was crowded with various members of Rainbow. The talking quickly ceased when their leader and the woman known as 'Control' walked into the room.  
  
Control started off the briefing by turning down the lights. The projector turned on and a picture of a super tanker filled the screen along with a picture of several armed, oriental men with masks covering their mouths. Looking up from her notes, the young woman began.  
  
"Operation: Arctic Flare"  
  
"Japanese terrorists have seized a PetroMech oil tanker off the coast of Japan and are threatening to destroy it with explosives. Your mission is to board the vessel and neutralize the aggressors before they can trigger the explosive devices.."  
  
Clark had been waiting off to the side, waiting for his turn at the podium.  
  
"Good work in Los Angeles. Intelligence is still trying to figure out how a small-time, regional group like the Islamic Vanguard managed to launch an operation in the States. It's pretty obvious they had help - we just don't know from where. The people holding the tanker are rabid anti-nuclear types. They won't hesitate to blow the ship if they suspect you're on board. If that happens, the resulting oil slick will foul the plumbing of at least three nearby seawater-cooled reactors and bring down half of Japan's power grid. You'll have to hit them hard and fast." Finishing his talk, Clark was quickly replaced by a Englishman of African descent.  
  
John Burke, the picture of stuffy Englishmen, adjusted his glasses for a moment and complemented the operatives on the recent operation in LA. "Intelligence is still trying to figure out how a small-time, regional group like the Islamic Vanguard managed to launch an operation in the States. It's pretty obvious they had help - we just don't know from where.  
  
Now, the people holding the tanker are rabid anti-nuclear types. They won't hesitate to blow the ship if they suspect you're on board. If that happens, the resulting oil slick will foul the plumbing of at least three nearby seawater-cooled reactors and bring down half of Japan's power grid. You'll have to hit them hard and fast.  
  
The hostages are held in two groups in the stern of the ship. The leader is on the bridge - he's the one who'll blow the ship if he finds out you're on board. You'll be inserted near the bow to minimize the likelihood of detection. No heartbeat surveillance this time, I'm afraid - you'll have to locate the hostiles the old fashioned way. Are there any questions? If not, then if you will pull out the yellow folders on your desk..."  
  
+++  
  
The briefing concluded, the various Rainbow operatives began leaving for their assigned areas. Waiting until everybody to leave the conference room, Arkadi Novikov, approached Clark and asked him, "Have you had a chance to talk to 'the Wanderer' about what went down in Los Angeles?"  
  
Rainbow Six shook his head, "Haven't got around to it as yet." The Russian operative began to speak but was silenced with a held hand, "Don't worry, I'll give him a call as soon as I get back to my office. You had better get your gear together."  
  
"Yes sir. It will be interesting to see what the man has to say about it." observed the Russian operative.  
  
++++  
  
317 Bryant Terrace  
  
Sunnydale, California  
  
1330 hours September 21, 2000 (The Wandererverse)  
  
Steve St. Wolfe dropped the suitcase on the living room floor and turned to his companion. "It was great to get away from the rat race for at least a little while."  
  
Buffy wrapped her arms around his shoulders, whispered, "Honey, you don't know how right you are. Two weeks without facing a single demon, vampire, or world ending apocalypse. It's a shame that we have to get back so soon."  
  
"You know, Qui Gon hasn't gone back to LA. I'm sure he wouldn't mind holding down the fort for a little longer while we take care of some more pressing matters."  
  
"I was thinking the same thing." agreed Buffy as they resumed unloading the car.  
  
+++  
  
Willow was manning the computer room when someone called in on the secure line. Answering the phone, the redhead listened for a moment before replying. "If you don't mind, I'm going to put you on hold for a minute while I get Steve."  
  
+++  
  
Steve and Buffy were in the kitchen fixing a quick lunch when Willow walked in and smiled.  
  
"Welcome back. Did you two enjoy your vacation?"  
  
Steve gave Buffy a warm smile before returning his attention to Willow. "Thanks. It was definitely a lifesaver. Was there something else you wanted?" "Yeah, some guy name John Clark is holding on the secure line."  
  
"Did he say what he wanted?" asked Steve.  
  
"He only said that there were a few things he needed to get cleared up. If you don't mind me asking, who is he?"  
  
Steve responded on the way out the door, "The man head of one of the newest counter terrorist groups, named Rainbow. Back during the eighties, he was probably the C.I.A's best field agent. I was honored to have been given the opportunity to work with him back during the Cold War. He is one man you want on your side."  
  
+++  
  
Picking up the phone, Steve answered, "Hey Clark, good to near from you again. What did you want to talk about?"  
  
In a quiet voice, Rainbow Six responded, "Cherokee, I'm going to cut to the chase. Was there anything about your agents that you forgot to mention the last time I called?"  
  
"Could you be a little more specific?"  
  
"How about one of your people making like a refugee from a popular science fiction movie." answered Clark.  
  
Steve sat down and rubbed his head.   
  
"This is something that I cannot get into over the phone, even if it's on a secure line. Why don't you come over and I fill you in personally."  
  
"I wouldn't mind doing just that. But something just came up in Japan that's demanding my full attention. You can bet I'll be taking you up on the offer as soon as my latest situation is taken care."  
  
"If you need anything else just give me call." Offered Steve  
  
"Don't worry, I will."  
  
+++  
  
"Honey, what did Clark want to talk about?" asked Buffy as she and Willow walked into the office.  
  
Steve stood up and shook his head, "Clark was talking about one of our people acting like a refugee from a science fiction movie."  
  
"You don't mean?" commented Willow  
  
"Saint pulled a Luke Skywalker at the museum." added Buffy.  
  
Steve nodded and gave them a evil grin, "Yup. So, I offered to explain the situation if he would come over."  
  
The two ladies looked at one another and as one asked, "Setup?"  
  
"Setup" confirmed Steve.  
  
+++  
  
Serrania Avenue Park Los Angeles, 1800hrs September 21, 2000 (Wandererverse)  
  
"Jessica, I believe it is time for us to head back to the Heart residence." Stated Obi Wan/Ben Quigby as he looked at his watch.  
  
Jessica reached into her bag and threw out another handful of breadcrumbs to the waiting ducks. "Just a few more minutes. I still have some breadcrumbs I need to get rid of."  
  
"You had better make it fast, JD and the Sloans are expecting us for dinner at seven o'clock." reminded the Jedi.  
  
"There, that's the last of the crumbs." stated the young lady as she stood up.  
  
It had been pretty quiet in Los Angeles during the two weeks following the terrorist attack at the museum and the city had gotten back to normal. Earlier that day, Jessica Jade had stopped by the Heart residence to see if Katie would mind going to the local park for a local music concert. As it turned out, the Amazon had already made plans with Anthony and was unable to be there. Fortunately, Obi Wan had finished his meditation early and was more than happy to come with her.  
  
The two were walking through a patch of woods on their way to the front gate when Jessica began suspect something out of the ordinary. Turning to the young Jedi, she asked, "Ben, where are the other people?"  
  
A sinking feeling overcame the young Jedi as he looked around. Composing his thoughts, he responded. "I do not know. While I do not see any other people, I cannot shake this feeling that we are not alone."  
  
Suppressing a shudder, the young lady followed her companion towards the entrance. It was not long afterwards that the young man stopped dead in his tracks and looked towards his right.  
  
"Ben, what are you looking at?" asked Jessica.  
  
Obi Wan held up his hand and continued peering towards a nearby clump of woods. reasoned the Jedi.  
  
The girl continued walking towards the car when she detected movement from the corner of her eye. "Ben, what was tha..." Her question ended quickly as what appeared to be ten robots emerged from the woods. thought the young lady.  
  
Obi Wan opened his jacket and reached for the silver cylinder, hanging from his belt. In a calm voice he commanded "Jessica, when I tell you to, I want you to run to the car as quickly as possible."  
  
Jessica looked back to her companion and remembered Noticing the silver cylinder in Obi Wan's hand, she asked, "Uh, Ben why are you wearing a lightsaber replica on your belt and more importantly, who are those guys coming over here?"  
  
Obi Wan responded through clinched teeth, "Now is not a good time Jessica."  
  
"Oh really, and when will be a good time? In fact, why don't you." Beams of light flashed by her head followed quickly by the snap hum and glowing blue blade of Obi Wan's lightsaber. "OH. MY. GOD!!"  
  
"Get out of here!" shouted Obi Wan as he quickly parried four shots.  
  
Jessica took off towards the car while taking quick glances over her shoulder as she ran. thought the young lady.  
  
Obi Wan sensed his companion's flight towards safety and he moved cover her retreat. The young Jedi quickly fell back on his training as he rushed the oncoming druids. The druids quickly concentrated their fire on the Jedi and tried to overcome his defenses.  
  
Halfway towards his opponents, Obi Wan thrust out his hand towards the farthest group and used 'The Force' to throw four battledroids against a nearby restroom. Crashing into the brick wall, the four druids did not get back up.  
  
The remaining six also advanced towards the Jedi and were quickly within melee range. At that distance, the druids were no challenge to Obi Wan and he quickly turned them into scrap. thought the Jedi.  
  
A twig snapped and he quickly turned around to face his wide eyed companion. The young lady looked first at his still activated lightsaber and back to the destroyed robots. She slowly turned back to the Jedi and with a raised eyebrow asked, "Would you care to explain why you are carrying a weapon that only exists in a movie." Before he could answer, she waved her arm towards the druids, "And, while you're at it, you can also give an explanation for the rest this."  
  
Obi Wan gave her a slight grin and waved his hand in front of her face. In a monotone, he said "There was no lightsaber or druids. All you saw was a group of actors getting ready for a movie."  
  
"No there wasn't. You had a lightsaber and those are battle druids from Star Wars." countered Jessica.  
  
"You didn't see anything. Nothing happened on your way back to the car." suggested the Jedi.  
  
"Nice try Jedi boy." responded the red head teenager. "Looks like the Jedi Mind Trick doesn't affect me. Would you like to try something different?" Jessica asked with a grin. Obi Wan groaned at the thought running through his head.   
  
"You know, your entire family looks like characters from The Phantom Menace. There is no Ben Quigby is there?" Before Obi Wan could answer, she continued, "I bet your real name is Obi Wan Kenobi, isn't it?"  
  
With a sigh he answered, "You are not to reveal this to anybody. If word got out, you would be putting your friend's lives in danger."  
  
Jessica held up her hand to reassure the Jedi. "Don't worry, Obi Wan. In public, I'll still refer you as Ben. But, in private, Lets just say I want to savor the thought of actually dating Obi Wan Kenobi. By the way, does Katie know about you?"  
  
"Yes, as does the rest of the family." admitted Obi Wan. The Jedi replaced his weapon and pulled out a cell phone. "If you don't mind, I have some calls to make about getting this mess cleaned up."  
  
"You go right ahead, my knight in not so shining armor. I'll be waiting in the car." responded the red head as she walked back towards the parking lot.  
  
Obi Wan watched the girl as she moved out of sight. Finally he started dialing the first of many numbers. I had better call JD and tell her what's going on. Master Jinn is still in Sunnydale. I had better take Jessica up to him and get him to replace her memories. Hopefully General Gordon will be willing to spare a clean-up crew to take care of this mess. If that doesn't work, well, there's always Zed and Section 6.  
  
Someone picked up on the other line and Obi Wan began speaking.  
  
***  
  
Author's Note:  
  
To my readers, I apologize for the delay. Like many authors, the real world caught up and took precedence over the writing. Hopefully, with summer I will be back on track. One of the reasons for the length of time between postings has been the length of the chapters. So I'm going to try breaking down the chapters into more manageable parts and give more frequent updates. With that said, here is the first part of Chapter 4, read and enjoy. I could also use some more input from the reader. You know to give me some idea as to what is good what stank and just some reviews.  
  
Cheers, The Merry Prankster 


	5. Eye of the Storm Part2

ENTER THE STALKERS 3: RAINBOW SLAYER  
The Merry Prankster  
  
Chapter Four: Eye of the Storm (Part2)  
  
AMC Promenade 16 Los Angeles, 1800hrs September 21, 2000 (Wandererverse)  
  
"Here let me help you with that." offered Saint as he reached over and helped his date into her jacket.  
  
Katie rewarded him with a slight smile. "My, aren't we being the gentleman tonight."  
  
Gesturing towards the theater, Saint remarked, "You know, I wouldn't be surprised if 'Gladiator' doesn't get Best Picture this year."  
  
"True, but we are going to get the general's view on it since he was at the real event."  
  
"In my experience, such reviews can take away from the enjoyment. All I can say is that I'm glad we saw it before we talked to him."  
  
The theater had been crowded that night and the two teens were forced to park a couple of blocks away. Saint turned to his date and nodded towards nearby woods. "The parking lot is just on the other side of this group of trees. Why don't we cut through them and save us some time."  
  
"Okay, just remember Mom wants us home by seven o'clock. She hinted that she had something special planned for supper."  
  
While walking through the woods, Saint began to get the feeling that something just wasn't right. Katie noticed his discomfort and asked, "Is there something wrong?" "Do you hear anything?"  
  
The Amazon paused and glanced around. "No. Not a thing. Why, is there something I'm missing?"  
  
Saint motioned for her to pick up the pace. "This is the middle of September in California. Where are the crickets and other insects? Heck there hasn't been even a gust of wind to break the silence. It's almost as if.."  
  
A moment later, a hunched over creature loped into sight. It appeared humanoid, yet was hunched over and walked with a queer shambling gait. When the creature was a hundred yards away, it lowered it's hood revealing an almost frog like face. The unblinking eyes locked in on the two young people.  
  
A chill ran down Saint's spine, I  
  
The young man closed his eyes and reached out through the Force. thought the Jedi. He grasped the hilt of his lightsaber and whispered to Katie. "Katie, you packing any weapons?"  
  
Katie nodded, "Yeah I still have my micro uzi. Why are you asking?"  
  
"Because it looks as if we are about to have some unwelcome guests." answered Saint. "Get ready."  
  
The creature reached inside his trench coat and began pulling out a shotgun while yelling in a guttural snarl. "These are ones, the master said to eliminate. GET THEM!"  
  
Katie winced at the frog man's voice. It reminded her of someone gargling pebbles. In one smooth move, she fired a ten round burst at the lead frog- man. Eight rounds slammed into the creature, throwing him to the ground. It did not get up again. An approaching mechanical sound drew her attention. Turning to face the new threat, she paused. thought the Amazon.  
  
With a rebel yell, Saint somersaulted into the midst of the creatures. The creatures were expecting normal humans, not an acrobatic swordsman and were unable to coordinate their defense.  
  
Saint ducked a swinging club and cut the legs off the wielder. Spinning around he sliced a rifle in two, along with the arm of the creature. A third creature tried to stab the Jedi with some kind of spear, only to run through for his trouble.  
  
Katie recognized the approaching battle druids just as they began shooting at the two teens. "Hey Saint. Looks like you brought more friends from the other place."  
  
Saint briefly turned back towards Katie as he cut another creature into two parts. He quickly analyzed the threat and called out. "Katie, aim for the center torso, where the tow armor sections meet. That area can't stop a bullet."  
  
"I'll do just that" replied Katie as she dropped behind a conveniently placed wall. She quickly dropped the nearest druid with a well aimed burst.  
  
Saint dispatched the remaining frog creatures and rushed the druids. Half of the druids switched their fire to the young man while the others tried to kill Katie.  
  
Putting on an extra burst of speed, Saint reached the first druid and slashed him from head to toe. A second nearby druid followed the first bisected by a sweep from the saber.  
  
Two droids began circling behind the teenagers. Noticing the move, Saint held out a hand and Force pushed them into a nearby tree.  
  
Katie quickly replaced the spent magazine yelled out to her date, "Duck!" A three round burst eliminated that threat.  
  
+++  
  
A dark figure watched the ongoing battle with a growing sense of trepidation.   
  
Jebediah Marsh could not believe the ease in which the two had taken down his Deep Ones and battle droids. As the last robot fell into a pile of scrap metal, the Department Satan agent began to move quietly back to his car. I didn't sign up to get killed. Besides, I kinda feel that our heroic leader needs to know about this.  
  
+++  
  
Katie immediately homed in on a noise off to her right and spotted the departing agent. Giving chase, she yelled back, "Anthony, I've got the last one."  
  
Saint stooped down and examine the nearest body, The Amazon's warning got through his thoughts and he immediately got up and ran after his girlfriend.  
  
The Scoobies reached the parking lot just in time to see the enemy agent jump into a black sedan. They ran to their car, only to discover all four tires had been slashed.  
  
"Damn, and I had just bought a new set." cursed Katie. Turning to her companion, she asked "Got any ideas on how we are going to catch him with four flat tires?"  
  
Saint looked around and spotted and antique car show being held across the street. An evil grin slowly appeared on his face as he glanced over some of the assembled cars. Katie recognized the expression and asked, "Okay, what are you up to? You have that look so don't try and deny it."  
  
"Just wait here. I'll be back with our replacement wheels. Trust me."  
  
"Oh Shit."  
  
+++  
  
Katie sat down at the curb and waited,   
  
Her introspection was interrupted by the blast of a nearby car horn. Looking up, she could only think. thought the young lady.  
  
The object of her surprise had driven up in what could only be described as something out of an old Humphrey Bogart movie. Upon entering the car show, Saint had been drawn to the 1936 Ford Hot Rod owned by some famous author. The two door coupe was painted a bright purple with real white wall tires that dated back from a time when white walls had full white sides. She was forced to admit that her date certainly knew how to pick out a car.  
  
Saint held open the passenger door and motioned for Katie to get in.  
  
"Who did you steal this from?" asked the suspicious Amazon.  
  
"I did not steal it, Katie." argued Saint. "After showing the owner my government id and explaining why I needed it, he insisted that I take it. He only insisted on two things though."  
  
"Oh, and what were they?"  
  
"That I call him 'Dad' and bring the car back in the same condition I found it in. He was a really nice guy. In fact, I wouldn't have been surprised if he wanted to get involved in the action."  
  
"If you step on it, we might be able to catch up with the guy."  
  
Saint drove out of the parking lot and onto the main drag. Upon reaching the street, he quickly accelerated past fifty miles per hour. A white faced Katie turned to him an asked, "Have you been taking driving lessons from Shaw?"  
  
Saint Shrugged, "No, this is just how I normally drive when the police aren't around."  
  
"Better not let Mom hear about that. By the way, I noticed that the bad guy was turning onto the highway out of LA."  
  
"Don't worry, we'll get him. The old guy insisted that this was the fastest car at the show. Apparently, he tweaked up the engine so it will do over 150 mph."  
  
Saint shifted and pressed down the accelerator and began weaving in and out of traffic. Katie screamed, "LOOK OUT!" as they narrowly missed an eighteen wheeler that had shifted lanes suddenly. I think I will double check my weapon and not look at the brightly colored blurs on either side of the car.  
  
The Ford Hot Rod was slowly gaining on the fleeing sedan when Saint checked the rearview mirror. "Uh oh" murmured the Jedi-in-training.  
  
"What uh oh. What have you done now?" asked Katie.  
  
"We have company coming up behind us real fast." answered Saint.  
  
The Amazon looked behind them and spotted the two cars gaining on them. Normally, the two cars would not have gotten much attention except, they were matching Saint's maneuvers and the people inside were wearing black robes. Not to mention the fact that each car had a man leaning out the passenger window, pointing a gun at them.  
  
"Looks like our boy picked up some friends." Katie observed nonchalantly.  
  
"Looks like." responded Saint as he swerved to avoid a green VW Beetle that had somehow gotten in front of them. "Hey Katie, why don't you try to dissuade them from getting any closer."  
  
The Amazon decided to take out the car to the right and snapped off a couple of bursts as it came into range. The brown Mustang swerved but continued the pursuit. The mustang returned fire and a stream of tracers flashed by Anthony's head.  
  
"I don't think that worked." commented Saint.  
  
"You think. Keep your eyes on the road and drive, Flyboy."  
  
The pursuing cars continued to get closer as Katie traded shots with them. thought Katie. She turned around just in time to see the two semis just ahead. "Uh Anthony, just what are up to?"  
  
"I'm going to use those two rigs as cover."  
  
"You are going to do WHAT?" screamed the terrified teen.  
  
"Don't worry, I've done stuff like this before. The bad guys will be crazy to follow us."  
  
Katie put her head in her hands, groaning, "That's because you are already nuts to try something like this. If I live through this, I'm going to kill you."  
  
"Promises, promises" responded the Jedi as he drove between the two trucks. The second pursuer in a late model BMW pulled up beside them, the drive sticking a pistol out the window. Saint waited for the right moment and slung the Hot Rod over to the right. The blow caught the Beemer and pushed it into a spin.  
  
An explosion off went off behind them and Katie turned back to see the truck roll right over the German car. The rear wheel giving a quick bounce as it went over the car. The smashed Beemer continued its spin into the retaining wall and exploded.  
  
Katie stared at the exploding car and winced. "Anthony, you might want to try and keep the collateral damage to a minimum. It is possible to cause a mess too big for even St. Wolf to sweep under the table."  
  
"I'll try, but thats up to Tweedle Dumber back there." answered Anthony. "Look at the bright side. Traffic is low at this time of day and the other drivers are staying out of our way. Besides that Mustang is coming up."  
  
A hail of bullets flashed over Katie's head and two holes opened in the windshield. Katie returned fire and emptied her magazine at the other car, hitting the passenger side.  
  
Saint peered in the rear view mirror to see the passenger slump down, his rifle dropping from nerveless fingers. The driver continued the pursuit and came up on the other side of the car. Katie released the spent magazine and looked for a spare, yelling, "I'm out of ammo. Looks like it's up to you."  
  
Saint nodded and began swerving from one side of the road to the next in an effort to shake their pursuer. A bridge appeared in front of them.  
  
Katie felt the car slow down. Turning to her companion, she yelled out, "What do you think you are doing? We are slowing down!"  
  
"I'm letting him get closer." responded Saint.  
  
"You're doing WHAT?" screamed Katie.  
  
"Don't worry, I have this under complete control."  
  
moaned Katie.  
  
Saint allowed the Mustang to get beside them. Just as they crossed the bridge, Saint threw the wheel over, catching the other car on the front left fender. The resulting collision caused the other driver to lose control and crash through the guardrail.  
  
Confirming that there were no other pursuers, Katie sat back in her seat and looked around for the car they were following. "Anthony, do you know where that black sedan went?"  
  
"Sorry, I sorta lost it about two miles back when we were taking care of those other two."  
  
Katie looked at a nearby road sign and noticed that the chase had taken them near Sunnydale.  
  
Saint pulled off the freeway at the Sunnydale exit, commenting "Yeah, I was thinking the same thing. As long as we are in the neighborhood, we might as well report to St Wolf in person. Besides, it means that we won't have to face your mother so soon."  
  
"Point." conceded Katie.  
  
TBC  
  
Authors Note: I wanted to address a couple of concern raised by the reviewers. The input has been appreciated.  
  
LotR Fan: The stuff at the top of the first chapter is the necessary disclaimers, credits and glossary. Unfortunately, I was unable to get the title highlighted when I posted to Fanfiction.net. To get to the important part, scroll down to where the title is located: "Enter the Stalkers 3: Rainbow Slayer. And start reading." As far as how the crew gets to Los Angeles, I would advise reading "Enter the Stalkers" which tells how some Americans gets sucked into the Star Wars Universe and "Enter the Stalkers 2: Scouts Honor" which gets them back to Earth as well as Los Angeles. Hope this answers your question.  
  
StarQ: Thanks for the heads up on the druids. You didn't know they had tree huggers in the movie did you? But seriously, when I ran spell checker, it didn't recognize droids and changed it to druids. Go figure. The mistake has been corrected.  
  
Oh, I reformatted and resubmitted Chapter 1 to address the problem brought up by LotR Fan. Hopefully, there is enough space to distinguish where the credits end and the story begins. Keep up those reviews, they have been appreciated.  
  
The Merry Prankster. 


	6. Eye of Storm Complete

ENTER THE STALKERS 3: RAINBOW SLAYER  
  
The Merry Prankster  
  
Chapter Four: Eye of the Storm  
  
Rainbow Headquarters  
  
Hereford, England  
  
0430 hours  
  
September 21, 2000  
  
(Wandererverse)  
  
Let's see, St. Wolf should be back from vacation by now. I can't wait to see how he responds to my question about how he managed to get his hands on a Jedi Knight. Clark was reaching for the phone when a loud knock sounded at the door.  
  
"Come in."  
  
Annika Lofquist stuck her head in and responded, "We have a situation in Japan. It just came in over the wire."  
  
Closing his eyes for a second Looks like that call will have to wait for now. "Okay, Have the team assemble in the briefing room in one hour. Was there anything else?"  
  
Annika walked over to the desk and handed her boss a sheaf of papers. "Here's what we have so far."  
  
Rainbow Six picked up the first printout and thought back to recent events. Three major terrorist attacks, now four, all within the last two months. Although they have taken place in different parts of the world and by different terrorist groups, I still have this nagging feeling that they are connected in some way. If this keeps up, I may have to ask Wanderer for help. He was leaving the office and gave a visible shudder as he finished the following thought. And, I know he will be quite happy to remind me of it at some future date when he needs more 'boy scouts' for another of his good deeds.   
  
+++  
  
The briefing room was crowded with various members of Rainbow. The talking quickly ceased when their leader and the woman known as 'Control' walked into the room.   
  
Control started off the briefing by turning down the lights. The projector turned on and a picture of a super tanker filled the screen along with a picture of several armed, oriental men with masks covering their mouths. Looking up from her notes, the young woman began.   
  
"Operation: Arctic Flare"  
  
"Japanese terrorists have seized a PetroMech oil tanker off the coast of Japan and are threatening to destroy it with explosives. Your mission is to board the vessel and neutralize the aggressors before they can trigger the explosive devices…."  
  
Clark had been waiting off to the side, waiting for his turn at the podium.   
  
  
  
"Good work in Los Angeles. Intelligence is still trying to figure out how a small-time, regional group like the Islamic Vanguard managed to launch an operation in the States. It's pretty obvious they had help - we just don't know from where. The people holding the tanker are rabid anti-nuclear types. They won't hesitate to blow the ship if they suspect you're on board. If that happens, the resulting oil slick will foul the plumbing of at least three nearby seawater-cooled reactors and bring down half of Japan's power grid. You'll have to hit them hard and fast." Finishing his talk, Clark was quickly replaced by a Englishman of African descent.   
  
John Burke, the picture of stuffy Englishmen, adjusted his glasses for a moment and complemented the operatives on the recent operation in LA.  
  
"Intelligence is still trying to figure out how a small-time, regional group like the Islamic Vanguard managed to launch an operation in the States. It's pretty obvious they had help - we just don't know from where.  
  
Now, the people holding the tanker are rabid anti-nuclear types. They won't hesitate to blow the ship if they suspect you're on board. If that happens, the resulting oil slick will foul the plumbing of at least three nearby seawater-cooled reactors and bring down half of Japan's power grid. You'll have to hit them hard and fast.  
  
The hostages are held in two groups in the stern of the ship. The leader is on the bridge - he's the one who'll blow the ship if he finds out you're on board. You'll be inserted near the bow to minimize the likelihood of detection. No heartbeat surveillance this time, I'm afraid - you'll have to locate the hostiles the old fashioned way. Are there any questions? If not, then if you will pull out the yellow folders on your desk……."  
  
+++  
  
The briefing concluded, the various Rainbow operatives began leaving for their assigned areas. Waiting until everybody to leave the conference room, Arkadi Novikov, approached Clark and asked him, "Have you had a chance to talk to 'the Wanderer' about what went down in Los Angeles?"  
  
Rainbow Six shook his head, "Haven't got around to it as yet." The Russian operative began to speak but was silenced with a held hand, "Don't worry, I'll give him a call as soon as I get back to my office. You had better get your gear together."  
  
"Yes sir. It will be interesting to see what the man has to say about it." observed the Russian operative.  
  
Interesting indeed. I can't wait to see what excuse Cherokee has for this one. If it's like any of his others, it will be a doozy.   
  
++++  
  
317 Bryant Terrace  
  
Sunnydale, California  
  
1330 hours  
  
September 21, 2000  
  
(The Wandererverse)  
  
Steve St. Wolfe dropped the suitcase on the living room floor and turned to his companion. "It was great to get away from the rat race for at least a little while."  
  
Buffy wrapped her arms around his shoulders, whispered, "Honey, you don't know how right you are. Two weeks without facing a single demon, vampire, or world ending apocalypse. It's a shame that we have to get back so soon."  
  
"You know, Qui Gon hasn't gone back to LA. I'm sure he wouldn't mind holding down the fort for a little longer while we take care of some more pressing matters."  
  
"I was thinking the same thing." agreed Buffy as they resumed unloading the car.  
  
+++  
  
Willow was manning the computer room when someone called in on the secure line. Answering the phone, the redhead listened for a moment before replying. "If you don't mind, I'm going to put you on hold for a minute while I get Steve."  
  
+++  
  
Steve and Buffy were in the kitchen fixing a quick lunch when Willow walked in and smiled.   
  
"Welcome back. Did you two enjoy your vacation?"  
  
Steve gave Buffy a warm smile before returning his attention to Willow. "Thanks. It was definitely a lifesaver. Was there something else you wanted?"  
  
"Yeah, some guy name John Clark is holding on the secure line."  
  
"Did he say what he wanted?" asked Steve.  
  
"He only said that there were a few things he needed to get cleared up. If you don't mind me asking, who is he?"  
  
Steve responded on the way out the door, "The man is the head of one of the newest counter terrorist groups, named Rainbow. Back during the eighties, he was probably the C.I.A's best field agent. I was honored to have been given the opportunity to work with him back during the Cold War. He is one man you want on your side."  
  
+++  
  
Picking up the phone, Steve answered, "Hey Clark, good to near from you again. What did you want to talk about?"  
  
In a quiet voice, Rainbow Six responded, "Cherokee, I'm going to cut to the chase. Was there anything about your agents that you forgot to mention the last time I called?"  
  
"Could you be a little more specific?"  
  
"How about one of your people making like a refugee from a popular science fiction movie." answered Clark.  
  
  
  
Steve sat down and rubbed his head. If it's not the Twin Towers of Tactlessness then it has to be my little brother.   
  
"This is something that I cannot get into over the phone, even if it's on a secure line. Why don't you come over and I fill you in personally."  
  
"I wouldn't mind doing just that. But something just came up in Japan that's demanding my full attention. You can bet I'll be taking you up on the offer as soon as my latest situation is taken care."  
  
"If you need anything else just give me call." Offered Steve  
  
"Don't worry, I will."  
  
+++  
  
"Honey, what did Clark want to talk about?" asked Buffy as she and Willow walked into the office.  
  
Steve stood up and shook his head, "Clark was talking about one of our people acting like a refugee from a science fiction movie."  
  
"You don't mean?" commented Willow  
  
"Saint pulled a Luke Skywalker at the museum." added Buffy.  
  
Steve nodded and gave them a evil grin, "Yup. So, I offered to explain the situation if he would come over."  
  
The two ladies looked at one another and as one asked, "Setup?"  
  
"Setup" confirmed Steve.  
  
+++  
  
Serrania Avenue Park  
  
Los Angeles,   
  
1800hrs  
  
September 21, 2000  
  
(Wandererverse)  
  
"Jessica, I believe it is time for us to head back to the Heart residence." Stated Obi Wan/Ben Quigby as he looked at his watch.  
  
Jessica reached into her bag and threw out another handful of breadcrumbs to the waiting ducks. "Just a few more minutes. I still have some breadcrumbs I need to get rid of."  
  
"You had better make it fast, JD and the Sloans are expecting us for dinner at seven o'clock." reminded the Jedi.  
  
"There, that's the last of the crumbs." stated the young lady as she stood up.  
  
It had been pretty quiet in Los Angeles during the two weeks following the terrorist attack at the museum and the city had gotten back to normal. Earlier that day, Jessica Jade had stopped by the Heart residence to see if Katie would mind going to the local park for a local music concert. As it turned out, the Amazon had already made plans with Anthony and was unable to be there. Fortunately, Obi Wan had finished his meditation early and was more than happy to come with her.  
  
The two were walking through a patch of woods on their way to the front gate when Jessica began suspect something out of the ordinary. Turning to the young Jedi, she asked, "Ben, where are the other people?"  
  
A sinking feeling overcame the young Jedi as he looked around. That's strange, the park was full of visitors a short time ago. I have a bad feeling about this. Composing his thoughts, he responded. "I do not know. While I do not see any other people, I cannot shake this feeling that we are not alone."  
  
Suppressing a shudder, the young lady followed her companion towards the entrance. It was not long afterwards that the young man stopped dead in his tracks and looked towards his right.  
  
"Ben, what are you looking at?" asked Jessica.  
  
Obi Wan held up his hand and continued peering towards a nearby clump of woods. If I didn't know any better, I'd say that there are Trade Federation battle droids nearby. But that is unlikely since the Federation has neither means nor motive to interfere with this planet. reasoned the Jedi.  
  
The girl continued walking towards the car when she detected movement from the corner of her eye. "Ben, what was tha………" Her question ended quickly as what appeared to be ten robots emerged from the woods. Those look exactly like those battle druids from the last Star Wars movie. Whoever made those costumes will certainly deserve first prize in the next convention. thought the young lady.  
  
Obi Wan opened his jacket and reached for the silver cylinder, hanging from his belt. Drat, there is no way I get through this without Jessica seeing what is about to happen. Oh well, looks like I will just have to use 'The Force' to erase her memory afterwards. In a calm voice he commanded "Jessica, when I tell you to, I want you to run to the car as quickly as possible."  
  
Jessica looked back to her companion and remembered Waitaminute, the Star Wars convention has already happened for this year. Why are a bunch of yahoos dressing up like Star Wars characters when there won't be another convention until next year? Noticing the silver cylinder in Obi Wan's hand, she asked, "Uh, Ben why are you wearing a lightsaber replica on your belt and more importantly, who are those guys coming over here?"  
  
Obi Wan responded through clinched teeth, "Now is not a good time Jessica."  
  
"Oh really, and when will be a good time? In fact, why don't you." Beams of light flashed by her head followed quickly by the snap hum and glowing blue blade of Obi Wan's lightsaber. "OH. MY. GOD!!"  
  
"Get out of here!" shouted Obi Wan as he quickly parried four shots.  
  
Jessica took off towards the car while taking quick glances over her shoulder as she ran. What the hell is going on here? That Ben Quigby better have a good explanation for this or I will kick his butt into next week. thought the young lady.  
  
Obi Wan sensed his companion's flight towards safety and he moved cover her retreat. The young Jedi quickly fell back on his training as he rushed the oncoming druids. The druids quickly concentrated their fire on the Jedi and tried to overcome his defenses.   
  
Halfway towards his opponents, Obi Wan thrust out his hand towards the farthest group and used 'The Force' to throw four battledroids against a nearby restroom. Crashing into the brick wall, the four druids did not get back up.  
  
The remaining six also advanced towards the Jedi and were quickly within melee range. At that distance, the druids were no challenge to Obi Wan and he quickly turned them into scrap. Just how did functioning battledroids get here? thought the Jedi.  
  
A twig snapped and he quickly turned around to face his wide eyed companion. The young lady looked first at his still activated lightsaber and back to the destroyed robots. She slowly turned back to the Jedi and with a raised eyebrow asked, "Would you care to explain why you are carrying a weapon that only exists in a movie." Before he could answer, she waved her arm towards the druids, "And, while you're at it, you can also give an explanation for the rest this."  
  
Obi Wan gave her a slight grin and waved his hand in front of her face. In a monotone, he said "There was no lightsaber or druids. All you saw was a group of actors getting ready for a movie."  
  
"No there wasn't. You had a lightsaber and those are battle druids from Star Wars." countered Jessica.  
  
"You didn't see anything. Nothing happened on your way back to the car." suggested the Jedi.  
  
"Nice try Jedi boy." responded the red head teenager. "Looks like the Jedi Mind Trick doesn't affect me. Would you like to try something different?" Jessica asked with a grin.  
  
Obi Wan groaned at the thought running through his head. This is great. It would be my luck to find someone else who is resistant to the mind trick.   
  
"You know, your entire family looks like characters from The Phantom Menace. There is no Ben Quigby is there?" Before Obi Wan could answer, she continued, "I bet your real name is Obi Wan Kenobi, isn't it?"  
  
With a sigh he answered, "You are not to reveal this to anybody. If word got out, you would be putting your friend's lives in danger."  
  
Jessica held up her hand to reassure the Jedi. "Don't worry, Obi Wan. In public, I'll still refer you as Ben. But, in private, Lets just say I want to savor the thought of actually dating Obi Wan Kenobi. By the way, does Katie know about you?"  
  
"Yes, as does the rest of the family." admitted Obi Wan. The Jedi replaced his weapon and pulled out a cell phone. "If you don't mind, I have some calls to make about getting this mess cleaned up."  
  
"You go right ahead, my knight in not so shining armor. I'll be waiting in the car." responded the red head as she walked back towards the parking lot.  
  
Obi Wan watched the girl as she moved out of sight. Finally he started dialing the first of many numbers. I had better call JD and tell her what's going on. Master Jinn is still in Sunnydale. I had better take Jessica up to him and get him to replace her memories. Hopefully General Gordon will be willing to spare a clean-up crew to take care of this mess. If that doesn't work, well, there's always Zed and Section 6.  
  
Someone picked up on the other line and Obi Wan began speaking.  
  
***   
  
AMC Promenade 16  
  
Los Angeles,   
  
1800hrs  
  
September 21, 2000  
  
(Wandererverse)  
  
  
  
"Here let me help you with that." offered Saint as he reached over and helped his date into her jacket.  
  
Katie rewarded him with a slight smile. "My, aren't we being the gentleman tonight."  
  
Gesturing towards the theater, Saint remarked, "You know, I wouldn't be surprised if 'Gladiator' doesn't get Best Picture this year."  
  
"True, but we are going to get the general's view on it since he was at the real event."  
  
"In my experience, such reviews can take away from the enjoyment. All I can say is that I'm glad we saw it before we talked to him."  
  
The theater had been crowded that night and the two teens were forced to park a couple of blocks away. Saint turned to his date and nodded towards nearby woods. "The parking lot is just on the other side of this group of trees. Why don't we cut through them and save us some time."  
  
"Okay, just remember Mom wants us home by seven o'clock. She hinted that she had something special planned for supper."  
  
While walking through the woods, Saint began to get the feeling that something just wasn't right. Katie noticed his discomfort and asked, "Is there something wrong?"  
  
"Do you hear anything?"  
  
The Amazon paused and glanced around. "No. Not a thing. Why, is there something I'm missing?"  
  
Saint motioned for her to pick up the pace. "This is the middle of September in California. Where are the crickets and other insects? Heck there hasn't been even a gust of wind to break the silence. It's almost as if…."  
  
A moment later, a hunched over creature loped into sight. It appeared humanoid, yet was hunched over and walked with a queer shambling gait. When the creature was a hundred yards away, it lowered it's hood revealing an almost frog like face. The unblinking eyes locked in on the two young people.   
  
A chill ran down Saint's spine, I have a really bad feeling about this.  
  
The young man closed his eyes and reached out through the Force. Hmm, looks like there are more of these creatures coming up. thought the Jedi. He grasped the hilt of his lightsaber and whispered to Katie. "Katie, you packing any weapons?"  
  
Katie nodded, "Yeah I still have my micro uzi. Why are you asking?"  
  
"Because it looks as if we are about to have some unwelcome guests." answered Saint. "Get ready."  
  
The creature reached inside his trench coat and began pulling out a shotgun while yelling in a guttural snarl. "These are ones, the master said to eliminate. GET THEM!"  
  
Katie winced at the frog man's voice. It reminded her of someone gargling pebbles. In one smooth move, she fired a ten round burst at the lead frog-man. Eight rounds slammed into the creature, throwing him to the ground. It did not get up again. An approaching mechanical sound drew her attention. Turning to face the new threat, she paused. What the hell are THEY doing here? thought the Amazon.  
  
With a rebel yell, Saint somersaulted into the midst of the creatures. The creatures were expecting normal humans, not an acrobatic swordsman and were unable to coordinate their defense.   
  
Saint ducked a swinging club and cut the legs off the wielder. Spinning around he sliced a rifle in two, along with the arm of the creature. A third creature tried to stab the Jedi with some kind of spear, only to run through for his trouble.  
  
Katie recognized the approaching battle druids just as they began shooting at the two teens. "Hey Saint. Looks like you brought more friends from the other place."  
  
Saint briefly turned back towards Katie as he cut another creature into two parts. He quickly analyzed the threat and called out. "Katie, aim for the center torso, where the tow armor sections meet. That area can't stop a bullet."  
  
"I'll do just that" replied Katie as she dropped behind a conveniently placed wall. She quickly dropped the nearest druid with a well aimed burst.  
  
Saint dispatched the remaining frog creatures and rushed the druids. Half of the druids switched their fire to the young man while the others tried to kill Katie.   
  
Putting on an extra burst of speed, Saint reached the first druid and slashed him from head to toe. A second nearby druid followed the first bisected by a sweep from the saber.   
  
Two droids began circling behind the teenagers. Noticing the move, Saint held out a hand and Force pushed them into a nearby tree.   
  
Katie quickly replaced the spent magazine yelled out to her date, "Duck!" A three round burst eliminated that threat.   
  
+++  
  
A dark figure watched the ongoing battle with a growing sense of trepidation. This is not going according to plan. Damn that crazy Arab. I never should have listened to him when he said that we would be facing a mere boy and his girlfriend.  
  
Jebediah Marsh could not believe the ease in which the two had taken down his Deep Ones and battle droids. As the last robot fell into a pile of scrap metal, the Department Satan agent began to move quietly back to his car. I didn't sign up to get killed. Besides, I kinda feel that our heroic leader needs to know about this.  
  
+++  
  
Katie immediately homed in on a noise off to her right and spotted the departing agent. Giving chase, she yelled back, "Anthony, I've got the last one."  
  
Saint stooped down and examine the nearest body, Now where did you come from buddy? More importantly, who are you working for and what does this mean. The Amazon's warning got through his thoughts and he immediately got up and ran after his girlfriend.  
  
The Scoobies reached the parking lot just in time to see the enemy agent jump into a black sedan. They ran to their car, only to discover all four tires had been slashed.  
  
"Damn, and I had just bought a new set." cursed Katie. Turning to her companion, she asked "Got any ideas on how we are going to catch him with four flat tires?"  
  
Saint looked around and spotted and antique car show being held across the street. An evil grin slowly appeared on his face as he glanced over some of the assembled cars. Katie recognized the expression and asked, "Okay, what are you up to? You have that look so don't try and deny it."  
  
"Just wait here. I'll be back with our replacement wheels. Trust me."  
  
"Oh Shit."  
  
+++  
  
Katie sat down at the curb and waited, If that boy is not here within a couple of minutes, when I get my hands on him I will….  
  
Her introspection was interrupted by the blast of a nearby car horn. Looking up, she could only think. Now where did he steal that from and will I be getting another one of JD's famous motherly talks over this? thought the young lady.  
  
The object of her surprise had driven up in what could only be described as something out of an old Humphrey Bogart movie. Upon entering the car show, Saint had been drawn to the 1936 Ford Hot Rod owned by some famous author. The two door coupe was painted a bright purple with real white wall tires that dated back from a time when white walls had full white sides. She was forced to admit that her date certainly knew how to pick out a car.  
  
Saint held open the passenger door and motioned for Katie to get in.   
  
"Who did you steal this from?" asked the suspicious Amazon.  
  
"I did not steal it, Katie." argued Saint. "After showing the owner my government id and explaining why I needed it, he insisted that I take it. He only insisted on two things though."  
  
"Oh, and what were they?"  
  
"That I call him 'Dad' and bring the car back in the same condition I found it in. He was a really nice guy. In fact, I wouldn't have been surprised if he wanted to get involved in the action."  
  
"If you step on it, we might be able to catch up with the guy."   
  
Saint drove out of the parking lot and onto the main drag. Upon reaching the street, he quickly accelerated past fifty miles per hour. A white faced Katie turned to him an asked, "Have you been taking driving lessons from Shaw?"  
  
Saint Shrugged, "No, this is just how I normally drive when the police aren't around."  
  
"Better not let Mom hear about that. By the way, I noticed that the bad guy was turning onto the highway out of LA."   
  
"Don't worry, we'll get him. The old guy insisted that this was the fastest car at the show. Apparently, he tweaked up the engine so it will do over 150 mph."  
  
Saint shifted and pressed down the accelerator and began weaving in and out of traffic. Katie screamed, "LOOK OUT!" as they narrowly missed an eighteen wheeler that had shifted lanes suddenly. I think I will double check my weapon and not look at the brightly colored blurs on either side of the car.   
  
The Ford Hot Rod was slowly gaining on the fleeing sedan when Saint checked the rearview mirror. "Uh oh" murmured the Jedi-in-training.  
  
"What uh oh. What have you done now?" asked Katie.  
  
"We have company coming up behind us real fast." answered Saint.  
  
The Amazon looked behind them and spotted the two cars gaining on them. Normally, the two cars would not have gotten much attention except, they were matching Saint's maneuvers and the people inside were wearing black robes. Not to mention the fact that each car had a man leaning out the passenger window, pointing a gun at them.  
  
"Looks like our boy picked up some friends." Katie observed nonchalantly.  
  
"Looks like." responded Saint as he swerved to avoid a green VW Beetle that had somehow gotten in front of them. "Hey Katie, why don't you try to dissuade them from getting any closer."  
  
  
  
The Amazon decided to take out the car to the right and snapped off a couple of bursts as it came into range. The brown Mustang swerved but continued the pursuit. The mustang returned fire and a stream of tracers flashed by Anthony's head.  
  
"I don't think that worked." commented Saint.  
  
"You think. Keep your eyes on the road and drive, Flyboy."  
  
The pursuing cars continued to get closer as Katie traded shots with them. Something just doesn't feel right. thought Katie. She turned around just in time to see the two semis just ahead. "Uh Anthony, just what are you up to?"  
  
"I'm going to use those two rigs as cover."  
  
"You are going to do WHAT?" screamed the terrified teen.  
  
"Don't worry, I've done stuff like this before. The bad guys will be crazy to follow us."  
  
Katie put her head in her hands, groaning, "That's because you are already nuts to try something like this. If I live through this, I swear I'm going to kill you."  
  
"Promises, promises" responded the Jedi as he drove between the two trucks. The second pursuer in a late model BMW pulled up beside them, the drive sticking a pistol out the window. Saint waited for the right moment and slung the Hot Rod over to the right. The blow caught the Beemer and pushed it into a spin.  
  
An explosion off went off behind them and Katie turned back to see the truck roll right over the German car. The rear wheel giving a quick bounce as it went over the car. The smashed Beemer continued its spin into the retaining wall and exploded.  
  
Katie stared at the exploding car and winced. "Anthony, you might want to try and keep the collateral damage to a minimum. It is possible to cause a mess too big for even St. Wolf to sweep under the table."  
  
  
  
"I'll try, but thats up to Tweedle Dumber back there." answered Anthony. "Look at the bright side. Traffic is low at this time of day and the other drivers are staying out of our way. Besides that Mustang is coming up."  
  
A hail of bullets flashed over Katie's head and two holes opened in the windshield. Katie returned fire and emptied her magazine at the other car, hitting the passenger side.   
  
Saint peered in the rear view mirror to see the passenger slump down, his rifle dropping from nerveless fingers. The driver continued the pursuit and came up on the other side of the car. Katie released the spent magazine and looked for a spare, yelling, "I'm out of ammo. Looks like it's up to you."  
  
Saint nodded and began swerving from one side of the road to the next in an effort to shake their pursuer. A bridge appeared in front of them.  
  
Katie felt the car slow down. Turning to her companion, she yelled out, "What do you think you are doing? We are slowing down!"  
  
"I'm letting him get closer." responded Saint.  
  
"You're doing WHAT?" screamed Katie.  
  
"Don't worry, I have this under complete control."  
  
Oh Shit, I'm going to die. That smartmouthed Jedi wannabee is going to get me killed. moaned Katie.  
  
Gozilla, Katie's guardian spirit, stuck his head out of her purse, You finally figured that out? With his driving, I figured the odds of us surviving this are….  
  
Katie looked down at Godzilla, telling him Oh shut up!   
  
Saint allowed the Mustang to get beside them. Just as they crossed the bridge, Saint threw the wheel over, catching the other car on the front left fender. The resulting collision caused the other driver to lose control and crash through the guardrail.   
  
  
  
Confirming that there were no other pursuers, Katie sat back in her seat and looked around for the car they were following. "Anthony, do you know where that black sedan went?"  
  
"Sorry, I sorta lost it about two miles back when we were taking care of those other two."  
  
Katie looked at a nearby road sign and noticed that the chase had taken them near Sunnydale.  
  
Saint pulled off the freeway at the Sunnydale exit, commenting "Yeah, I was thinking the same thing. As long as we are in the neighborhood, we might as well report to St Wolf in person. Besides, it means that we won't have to face your mother so soon."  
  
"Point." conceded Katie.  
  
***  
  
Woods south of town  
  
Sunnydale, California  
  
1800 hours  
  
September 21, 2000  
  
(The Wandererverse)  
  
"You were right. This is the perfect place for meditation." commented Cain.  
  
Qui Gon smiled as he continued to reach out through the Force. "Thank you, but you should be thanking Shawukay. She was the one to point it out to me a couple of weeks ago."  
  
The Shao Yin priest looked around, noticing the lack of sounds. "Do you feel anything unusual?"  
  
"Now that you mention it, there does appear to be a lack of animal noises."   
  
"It is almost as if…." Cain stopped and looked over to the South"We have visitors."   
  
A group of vampires appeared at the edge of the woods and began stalking the two masters. Qui Gon turned to the priest, suggesting, "How do you feel about taking care of some of Sunnydale's less upright characters?"  
  
Cain smiled, "It has been some time since I dusted a vamp and I could use the practice."   
  
The two began advancing on the undead when Qui Gon paused and activated his lightsaber.   
  
Noticing the weapon, Cain inquired, "What is the matter?"  
  
"I sense a presence just out of sight. It is one that I have not faced since leaving my home universe."  
  
A moment later the first group of battled droids walked up behind the vampires. The undead stepped aside to let the mechanical beings pass.  
  
Cain raised an eyebrow at the new arrivals, commenting, "Well this puts a kink in our plans."  
  
"Fortunately, these are not the most powerful opponents from my home universe. At least we don't have to face destroyer droids."  
  
"Why is that?"  
  
Qui Gon explained, "They have energy shields that block most projectile and energy weapons."   
  
"Oh. Let us worry about that when we have to. For now let's just take down these walking tin cans and blood suckers."  
  
The two men nodded and continued their advance on the enemy.  
  
***  
  
403 Washington Street  
  
Innsmouth, Massachusetts  
  
1900 hours  
  
September 21, 2000  
  
(The Wandererverse)  
  
"So how did the operation go?"  
  
Jebediah Marsh stormed into the office and stalked over to the liquor cabinet and poured himself a stiff drink. Taking a deep breath, he turned around to face the Department Satan leader. "It was a total disaster."  
  
Omar looked up from the papers and inquired, "What happened?"  
  
"What happened? What happened? I'll tell you what HAPPENED!" screamed Jebediah. "We had our asses kicked is what happened. You said all we had to face were a few teenagers and old men. You said it would send a message to this Wanderer character and weaken his organization. We lost everybody involved but for myself."  
  
Omar's eyes turned red as he grabbed his subordinate by the lapel. "What do you mean we lost everybody? I was told that those robots would make our teams unstoppable."  
  
"Well against normal people they might have been. Unfortunately, those weren't normal people we were going up against."  
  
"In what way?" asked Omar.  
  
"We had three attacks timed to go off simultaneously so the enemy would be unable to combine his forces or get help. Unfortunately, at least one person in each of the targeted groups was a Jedi Knight or at least something similar. Since those people were swinging laser swords and jumped around like gymnasts on steroids."  
  
"At least now we have some idea of the Wanderer's increased capabilities."  
  
"Yes we do. Now all we have to do is somehow acquire another batch of droids so we might have a chance at accomplishing our mission." agreed Jebediah. The mutated human began pacing in front of the window, thinking out loud. "I thought those new battle robots were familiar. Those were the same droids in that last Star Wars movie."  
  
A cloud descended over features as the implications sank in. "If those were real Jedi Knights and those droids are the real things, then ….." He turned slowly around, facing his superior with a look of concern, "If you got those druid from who I think you did, then you had be extremely careful. That person is not going to be very happy over you losing his assets in such a manner."  
  
Omar stood up and walked towards the door, "You may be right but he is not here is he? You can rest assured that my ally is nowhere close enough to do us great harm. You stay here and wait for further instructions. I'm expected back at our main base shortly and will decide on our next move. We will win in the end."  
  
Jebediah watched from the window as Omar drove off. You Fool, you don't know who you are playing with. I only hope your so-called leadership won't end in this organization's destruction.  
  
+++  
  
Unnoticed by both men, a lone figure stepped back into the shadow. Hearing every word, the woman thought to herself, It won't be long before Palpatine makes his move to renegotiate our little alliance. I can't wait to see the fireworks.  
  
Discord smiled as she considered the future. At last we shall reveal ourselves to the do gooders, at last we shall have revenge. A faint laughter could be heard as the goddess vanished from sight.  
  
+++  
  
317 Bryant Terrace  
  
Sunnydale, California  
  
1900 hours  
  
September 21, 2000  
  
(The Wandererverse)  
  
Qui Gon noticed Brian Jessup playing with Duke in the living room. Sticking his head in, the Jedi master asked, "Hello Brian, are Stephen and Buffy back yet?"  
  
"Yes sir, they just got back this afternoon. Last time I saw, they were in the kitchen grabbing a bite to eat. Would you like me to tell them that you're here?"  
  
"The Jedi master shook his head, "That's alright, I was going to get something to drink anyway."  
  
Qui Gon looked back at Cain and motioned towards the kitchen. The two men walked in as Steve was handing a sandwich to Buffy. Looking up, the Wanderer smiled, "Thanks for helping out while we were on vacation. Shaw and Faith didn't give you too much trouble, did they?"  
  
The Jedi master held up his hands, "I was happy to assist in whatever way I could after all that you have done to make my companions welcome. As for those two young ladies, they were on their best behavior. It is refreshing to see the young people such as they helping out."  
  
Buffy raised an eyebrow in disbelief, "Faith didn't make any wisecracks or try to embarrass you while we were gone?"  
  
"No, she didn't make one inappropriate remark. Well, at least in my presence." confided the Jedi.  
  
"You can't be talking about our Faith?" questioned Steve.  
  
"Faith, the girl who can embarrass Madonna." added Buffy.  
  
Qui Gon thought for a moment before responding, "No, she was acted very properly. I was concerned at first, based on your warnings. However, both Faith and Shawukay were well behaved."  
  
Steve and Buffy looked to each other and thought, Now what are those two up to? Faith has got to be setting somebody up for something.  
  
Finally, Steve asked Qui Gon, "Was there something else you wanted to talk about?"  
  
Caine spoke up, "We were about to begin meditating when we were attacked by a medium sized force of vampires."  
  
"That doesn't seem so bad" observed Buffy.  
  
"Ordinarily, I would agree with you" added Qui Gon. "However, the enemy did not limit their forces to Sunnydale's peculiar brand of nightlife."  
  
"In addition to the vampires, we were also attacked by battle druids," stated Cain  
  
Steve quickly swallowed the bite of food, "You mean the battle robots from the other universe?"  
  
"Yes, those were battle druids of the type I had fought back on Naboo" confirmed Qui Gon.  
  
"That is something new. Any idea on how they got here?"  
  
"I wish I could help you with that. However, I do know that this particular brand of druid doesn't operate on it's own. There has to be some kind of controller either from an orbiting ship or nearby station," reported Qui Gon.  
  
"I would say that this is an interesting coincidence. However, I don't believe in coincidences." Steve looked at his watch. "Lets see, Xander, Cordy, Shaw, and Faith should be by any minute now."  
  
"Honey, don't forget Robin and Liam," added Buffy.  
  
Cain rubbed his chin in thought, "I believe it would also be wise to call Zed at Section 6 and General Gordon at Bureau 13."  
  
Qui Gon nodded in agreement, "I agree but there was something else that I should tell you about."   
  
"Oh, and what was that?" asked Steve.  
  
"Anthony had what I believe to have been a Force vision. A look at what is to come so to speak. The ability to catch glimpses of the future is one of the many abilities a Jedi Knight has. Right after the museum incident, he had a dream after passing out. In his dream, he saw battle droids of all types in Sunnydale."  
  
Cain considered that piece of information, "If what happened tonight is any indication, then perhaps young Anthony's dreams are coming true. I would suggest that we have Anthony come up any tell us about this dream in person."  
  
Steve nodded, "Qui Gon, why don't you call your student and get him up here. I have a feeling that we will need that information as soon as possible."  
  
The slamming of the front door ended the conversation. Buffy looked out the kitchen door and said, "They're here."  
  
"Buffy, lets get everybody in the living room." ordered Steve.   
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Xander pulled back the window shade, "Hey take a look at that car!"  
  
Cordelia Chase came up from behind and looked out the front window, "Where did Anthony and Katie get an antique car in that condition?"  
  
"I don't know, but I wouldn't mind finding out for myself" added Faith.  
  
***  
  
Saint pulled into the driveway and turned off the engine. He leaned over and asked his companion and her guardian spirit, "You guys alright?"  
  
Godzilla looked up from Katie's backpack, Let me take a bite out of his butt. He has been asking for it all day.  
  
I agree but now is not the time. Maybe later. ordered Katie as she gathered up her backpack and followed her date into the house.  
  
Saint had not taken two steps into the house before Xander yelled out, "Hey Saint, where did you steal the car?"  
  
The Jedi in training stared at his companion, who only gave a sweet smile in return. Barely suppressing the desire to scream out, he responded "For the last time, I DID NOT STEAL THE CAR! The owner let me borrow it to take care of some bad guys."  
  
Robin stuck his head out from the kitchen, "I take it you've heard that line before?"  
  
Saint gave Katie another disgusted look before replying, "You could say that. Why does everyone assume any good looking set of wheels I drive up in has to be stolen?"  
  
"The company you keep?" offered Xander. "Besides, Steve has assembled the gang in the living room."  
  
"Thanks Xand, has anybody heard from Obi Wan? He was taking Jessica to some function of some kind."  
  
"Cordelia spoke up, "I remember Willow saying something about him calling to say that they would be dropping by some time today."  
  
Saint gave a heartfelt thank you and followed the others into the living room. Upon entering the room, Saint noticed the Wanderer and his teacher discussing something. He was approaching them when St Wolf looked up and grinned, "Love the car. Where did you steal it from?"  
  
Saint closed his eyes and slowly counted to twenty, thinking I am not going to scream, I am not going to scream. The assembled scoobies sported wide grins as Saint controlled his emotions. "For. The. Very. Last Time. I DID NOT STEAL THE FRICKING CAR!"  
  
"Anthony, remember negative emotions and losing one's temper are but small steps on the path to the Dark Side." chided Qui Gon.  
  
Saint held up a hand and in a much calmer voice replied, "Sorry, it's been kinda of hectic day. Katie and I were attacked on our way out of the movie." Looking around the room, he asked "Where are G-Man and Ms. Calendar? They really need to hear this."  
  
"Don't worry they are will be here in a moment. We'll fill them in when they get here." added Qui Gon.  
  
"Okay, there were a couple of unusual things about our attackers. First there were two distinct types of opponents."  
  
"Was one of those groups composed of battle droids from Star Wars?" asked Cain.  
  
"How did you know that? There weren't any witnesses" questioned the young Jedi.  
  
"We were also attacked by battle droids this very evening," confirmed Qui Gon. "There may be a pattern."  
  
"You could be right about that, but the other group of attackers was just as weird. I have never seen anything like them before. They were some kind of mixture of frog or man. I mean, they walked like men, sorta and carried normal weapons. But they weren't normal."  
  
Steve rubbed his chin, "That is interesting. Looks like we have some new players." He turned back towards Willow, "Do you think you can dig up some more information on these creatures, Saint met up with?"  
  
"I'll see what I can," offered Willow.  
  
The red-haired Wiccan began to move back towards the computer room, when the phone rang. Buffy picked up the phone and began talking to the person on the other end. The color drained from her face as she was heard to murmur, "They didn't, Oh My God, they wouldn't?"  
  
"Honey, who is on the phone?" asked Steve.  
  
"It's Horace and he is not pleased," answered the Slayer. "You might want to take it in the computer lab. Oh, and Horace said to bring Master Jinn as well."  
  
The Jedi master stared at Saint with a look that screamed, What have you done this time?  
  
Saint held up his hands and began promoting his innocence. Letting off a heavy sigh, the Jedi followed the Wanderer into the computer room.  
  
***  
  
Steve took a deep breath before entering the computer room. Walking over to the computer, he flipped a switch and a three dimension image of Horace Gordon, leader of Bureau 13 appeared in the middle of the room. The leader of Section Seven did not even have time to extend his greetings before Horace yelled out, "JUST WHAT THE HELL KIND OF THREE RING CIRCUS ARE YOU RUNNING OUT THERE?"  
  
Steve winced, and sighed, "Okay, what have Faith and Shaw done THIS time?"  
  
"Neither of them was involved in this latest incident. Instead it concerns that teenage light saber swinging smartass you took in this summer."  
  
I know it has something to do with that car, I just know it thought Steve.   
  
Qui Gon, could feel a headache coming on as he asked, "What has my padawan learner done this time?"  
  
The image of Horace seemed to settle on the Jedi Master as he answered, "Oh nothing much, just a short fight in the middle of downtown LA. Fortunately, he and the Heart girl were able to keep the initial battle in a secluded part. That was not the problem."  
  
I know I'm going to regret asking thought Buffy. A sense of approaching doom filled the Slayer as she asked, "What did Saint and Katie do that made you want to scream."  
  
Horace gave them a death grin as he linked a news broadcast, "This was just taken by a LA news team. Why don't you sit down and watch."  
  
Anthony and Katie, sensing something was not just right, decided to poke their heads in to see the image of their previous car chase fill the screen. Anthony turned to Katie and nonchalantly observed, "Well that didn't take long, did it?"  
  
Katie didn't even bother answering him. Instead she hit him upside the head.  
  
Can I bite him now? asked Godzilla.  
  
If he keeps up with this act, you betcha. responded Katie.  
  
+++  
  
Duke padded over to Godzilla and asked Why do you want to bite Anthony?  
  
That maniac scared the crap out of me with his driving on the way up here. If I didn't know better, I'd say he was taking driving lessons from Shaw.   
  
Duke chuckled as he walked off, You had better hope that's all he gets from her and not her or Robin's sense of humor.  
  
Gozilla shook his head in an animal version of resignation, It's too late. He already has a warped sense of humor.  
  
+++  
  
Buffy looked stunned as she wished out loud, "Oh God, They didn't."  
  
Qui Gon watched, his face a mask of stone, "They did."  
  
Steve chose to bury his head in his hands and moaned. Horace stopped the feed just as the second bad guy drove off the bridge. The Bureau 13 leader noticed the two enter the room and stated, "Now that the Two Forces of Destruction" are present, I have the chance to find out what were you two thinking?"  
  
Saint shrugged, "Taking care of the opposition in the shortest amount of time."  
  
"You do realize that your little hijink was recorded on every major news channel. It made OJ Simpson's low speed chase look like something out of the Saturday morning cartoons."  
  
Saint smirked, "Come on now, based on some of the other incidents your people have been involved with, I wouldn't be surprised if you haven't already buried it by making it to be part of some new motion picture."  
  
"Anthony.." warned both Steve and Qui Gon.  
  
Horace shrugged, "You guessed right on that. It's going to be released as part of some upcoming film called "The Fast and the Furious". But that doesn't let you off the hook boy."  
  
Saint took a deep breath and argued, "With all due respect, General Gordon, I did everything within my power to keep this from getting blown out of proportions. Katie and I kept the initial fight well away from wandering eyes. The chase itself began as a normal lag pursuit of the only bad guy to get away from that fight. It's not my fault that the baddie had two friends coming to help him. Once, they started shooting, Katie and I were forced to honor the threat."   
  
Steve reached over and pulled Saint back. "Okay, how much is this going to cost me?"  
  
"The boy was right. We were able to convince the networks that this whole   
  
incident was a series of stunts for the new movie."  
  
Katie, sat down, murmuring, "That's a relief."  
  
"Don't be so sure young lady," countered Gordon. "I talked to your mother   
  
before calling here."  
  
"You didn't.." argued Katie.  
  
"I did and let me say she was not pleased one bit. By the way, she asked me to tell you two to wait till she gets there."  
  
"She's on her way?" asked a sickened Jedi-in-Training.  
  
"And quite anxious to talk to both of you."  
  
Katie turned and slapped Saint again, "That's for ticking mom off and getting her up here. I do not look forward to having another of her motherly chats."  
  
"Look at the bright side. We have at least an hour to get our wills made out," offered Saint.  
  
""I am so dead" moaned Katie. "But you are even deader."  
  
Steve took one look at the two teens and shook his head. Finally, he turned back to the image, "Was there anything else?"  
  
"Yes, tell your people to try keeping the damage to a minimum or at least the within same location. Cleaning up after both those two and Obi Wan was not a simple job."  
  
Qui Gon looked up, "Obi Wan was involved in an incident today?"  
  
Horace nodded, "Yes, he called a few minutes ago and asked if we could do a clean up. It appeared he ran into more battle droids of the type your other student fought."  
  
The Jedi master turned to Steve and observed, "It would appear that the attack on Cain and myself was not a random event."  
  
Steve nodded, "Three attacks involving Star Wars battle droids on different team members at the same time. This does look fishy." He turned back to the hologram, "If I didn't know better, I would say these attacks are related somehow. Can I get back to you Horace? I have a feeling that we need to talk to Obi Wan about this."  
  
"Just let me know what you find out," ordered Horace. "I'll call Zed at MIB and let him know what's going on."  
  
Saint watched as the image of the Bureau 13 leader faded out and commented, "Something Wicked This Way Commeth."  
  
  
  
Katie and Buffy shared a disgusted look before turning as one and slapping the young man.  
  
"Stop stealing famous quotes," hissed the Slayer.  
  
***  
  
Willow looked up as the door to the computer room opened up. Katie and Anthony do not appear to be in a good mood. I wonder what happened in there?  
  
"Katie, what did General Gordon want to talk to you about?"   
  
The before mentioned person gave the Jedi-in-Training a death glare. After a few seconds, she turned back to the red haired witch. "Let's just say, Grasshopper's driving caught the wrong people's attention."  
  
Saint shrugged as the other's attention turned to him, "He called Katie's mom and she is on her way."  
  
Robin placed his hand on Saint's shoulder and asked in a sincere voice, "Would you like me to notify your next of kin?"  
  
"That's alright. I think I can survive one of JD's talks. I've been through enough of them in the last few years." Saint confided confidently.  
  
Xander shook his head, "You do realize you are talking about JD Heart, the mother of your girlfriend?"  
  
Saint was about to make a comeback, when a car pulled up in the driveway. Xander pulled back the curtain to see who it was and yelled back, "Obi Wan and Jessica just pulled up."  
  
Obi Wan and Jessica were on their way to Sunnydale as soon as the calls to MIB and Bureau 13 were finished. Throughout the trip, the fiery red head made it perfectly clear to Obi Wan what she thought of his attempt to hypnotize her and deceiving her in general. This continued even as the two walked up to the front door.  
  
The assembled Scoobies listened in as Jessica gave the Jedi a piece of her mind. The girl was able to verbally tear apart the young man piece by piece. Saint leaned over to Katie and whispered, "She has been spending way too much time at your mom's place. At the very least, we should get JD to control her language around young minds."  
  
"You should be talking," countered Katie. "Obi Wan told me about your first meeting with Colonel O'Neal."  
  
Saint shook his head in resignation as the new arrivals entered the house. Jessica paused upon entering the living room, taking in the assembled Scoobies and their visible weapons. Raising an eyebrow in a show of suspicion, she turned her head and asked, "Was there something else you forgot to mention, OBI WAN?"  
  
The others listened as the fiery redhead tell Obi Wan what she thought of his attempts to deceive her. Willow and Xander winced at some of the girl's more colorful descriptions. After fifteen minutes of animated discussion, the leader of Section Seven decided to take action. In a calm voice Steve inquired, "Are you finished? We really have some pressing business that needs to be taken care of. If you have any more questions, you should ask JD. She should be here in within the hour."  
  
Faith turned to Shaw and quipped, "Looks like someone else needs new batteries."  
  
A visibly embarrassed Obi Wan walked over to Qui Gon and pleaded "I tried to use the Force to make her forget."  
  
"But she turned out to be a resister. Then, you bring her here in hopes I can succeed where you failed." chided the master Jedi.  
  
Obi Wan nodded his head in defeat and slumped into an easy chair. Saint could not resist the opportunity and yelled out, "Hey Obi Wan, looks like you need some remediation in the area. Perhaps Master Jinn could spare a couple of days to refresh your memory."  
  
Xander nodded in agreement, "It's only fair. I mean, if Anthony has to take them for flunking out in the museum then you should too."  
  
This time Obi Wan shot the death glare at the two hecklers as the others snickered. "Actually my memory is well enough as it is. However that is not the main reason for my bring Jessica up here. We were attacked at the park earlier today."  
  
"Yes, we know" countered Steve. "Horace called right before you arrive and gave us the lowdown. It would appear that the bad guys have gotten their hands on some weapons from your home universe."  
  
Qui Gon nodded, "Yes my former student, Anthony, Katie, Master Cain, and myself were also attacked by enemies composed at least in part of groups of battledroids."  
  
Xander's joking attitude fell away as he asked, "Does this mean Palpatine has decided to stick his fingers in Earth?"  
  
"It could very well be" conceded the Jedi Master. "However, we should wait until Mister Giles and Ms. Calendar arrive before we go any further."  
  
+++  
  
While waiting for Giles and Jenny to arrive, Willow had decided to do a computer search to see what she could discover about the fish creatures that had attacked Saint and Katie. Jackpot! thought the Wiccan as she printed up the information just in time for Giles and Jenny to walk in.  
  
"Hey guys, I found out something about the creatures that attacked Saint" offered Willow.  
  
Steve quickly briefed Giles and Jenny about the latest attacks and subsequent phone calls. The librarian pondered the information for a moment before asking Willow to continue.  
  
"I did a search for anything about creatures matching Saint's description and came up with a statement recorded by a writer named HP Lovecraft back in the late 1920s. Apparently, Mr. Lovecraft met a gentleman who had an encounter with these creatures in a little town in Massachusetts named Innsmouth. 'I think their predominant color was a grayish-green, though they had white bellies. They were mostly shiny and slippery, but the ridges of their backs were scaly. Their forms vaguely suggested the anthropoid, while their heads were the heads of fish, with prodigious bulging eyes that never closed. At the sides of their necks were palpitating gills, and their long paws were webbed. They hopped irregularly, sometimes on two legs and sometimes on four. … Their croaking, baying voices… held all the dark shades of expression which their staring faces lacked. … They were blasphemous fish-frogs of the nameless design - living and horrible-."  
  
Saint nodded, "Yup those were the creatures that attacked us."  
  
Qui Gon rubbed his chin in deep thought. "Did your sources give a name to this type of creature?"  
  
"Yes, according to Mr. Lovecraft in his book 'The Shadow Over Innsmouth', he named these creatures Deep Ones. They are an amphibious, marine race that serves a creature named Cthulhu and two beings known as Father Dagon and Mother Hydra. Deep Ones are worshipped by some groups of humans, because they are capable of breeding with humans. Apparently, deep ones are immortal unless slain and so are their hybrid young. Thus giving a form of eternal life to their worshipper's children. Most of these cults were located in the South Pacific. However, most of the tribes worshipping the creatures vanished sometime during the nineteenth century. According to Mr. Lovecraft, sailors from New England got involved and introduced the cult to North America, somewhere around Boston. My sources also mentioned something about a government raid on that town, named Innsmouth, sometime in the late nineteen twenties. The report on that raid is still marked top secret. But I was able to learn that the Feds captured several residents who reportedly had somewhat fishy features."  
  
"Could these residents be examples of the hybrids, Lovecraft mentioned?" asked Obi Wan.  
  
"Could be, All that I know for sure is that a force of Marines and Federal Agents raided several locations with town, while the Navy sent a submarine to shoot a newly developed deep diving torpedo at something."  
  
"There could be a Deep One city offshore" offered Katie.  
  
"If that's true, then our enemies are working with them. Combined with the battledroids, we are living in interesting times" observed Saint.   
  
"I would recommend that we discreetly make a more thorough investigation of these developments" suggested Giles.  
  
Shaw added, "You might want to give Bureau 13 and MIB a heads up and see if they can help out. If the Feds were involved, you can bet Bureau 13 was up to it's neck in it."   
  
Steve looked over to Qui Gon and asked, "Most of what we know about the battledroids that attacked you comes from watching Star Wars. Do you have anything you can tell us about their capabilities and more importantly, how to destroy them?"  
  
The master Jedi pointed towards Saint, "I believe it would be more appropriate to have my student answer that question since he has used Earth weapons against them."  
  
Saint shrugged as the spotlight shifted towards him. "Actually, there are a few things you should know about the standard run of the mill battle druid. They are controlled by a remote transmitter. Basically, whoever is running the show tells them what to do via wireless link. Jam the signal or destroying the transmitter will cause the droids to shut down. While they are armored against most projectile weapons, they do have an achilles heel on the torso, where the armor doesn't reach. Hit them there, they don't get back up."  
  
Buffy noticed the Jedi in Training hesitate for a moment and inquired, "Something is worrying you and it's not those droids."  
  
"Well, if the bad guys have managed to somehow link up with Palpatine, then those battle droids may be the least of our worries. The Trade Federation had a whole range of fighting robots back on Naboo."  
  
"We know. We all saw Episode I." countered Cordelia.  
  
"True, then you know they had something called a destroyer druid. Basically, it is bigger rolls around and has two pulse lasers built into it's arms. More importantly, it has energy shields that stop most bullets and blasters."  
  
Faith innocently asked, "Then how do we take them out?"  
  
"A sudden shock or blow will disrupt the shields long enough for the other weapons to take them out. Back on Naboo, I used standard frag grenades to blow down their shields long enough for my buddies to finish them off with blasters."  
  
Steve took it in and decided, "So we make sure everybody has a couple of grenades when patrolling."  
  
Saint nodded, "That would be a good idea." He turned back towards Qui Gon and Obi Wan, "We had better give Colonel O'Neal a call and ask him to send over the Mausers. It looks like we are going to need them."  
  
  
  
"Mausers?" asked Shaw.  
  
"Yeah, Mausers" conceded Saint. "What I am referring to is a weapon that was already in the works when I went to that other universe. One of the men who stayed behind got involved and pushed it into production status. The Mauser 960 Assault System is a pulse laser rifle about the same size of a G-36 assault rifle. In addition to the laser, the weapon has an auto grenade launcher strapped to the bottom of the barrel sorta like the US Army's M-203. The big difference is that this has a six round clip. In close combat situations you can strap on a vibro bayonet that is the next best thing to a light saber in a knife fight. I managed to bring back a couple of them when I got back to Earth. The tech boys back a SG-1 were drooling over them, so I left the weapons with Colonel O'Neal."  
  
Suddenly serious, Xander inquired, "What kind of rounds does it use?"  
  
"The usual standard grenade loads, HE and smoke, The good thing is that it will take the standard issue 40mm grenades. As long as we have access to US Army stores, there should be no problems."  
  
  
  
The conversation turned to Obi Wan and Jessica when Saint remembered, "Oh, I forgot to mention that there is a ultra violet/low light level sight on top for night fighting."  
  
"You have some nice toys," commented Xander.  
  
Saint responded, "And if you are very nice, I'll let you play with it. You know, I wouldn't be surprised if General Gordon has gotten his hands on a batch by now."  
  
Obi Wan quipped, "Well, he has had enough time to examine the ones we brought with us."   
  
"I'll place the call after we get through" offered Steve.   
  
  
  
Moments later the doorbell rang and Buffy got up to answer the door. Katie leaned over to see who it was. Anthony was discussing the revelations about the Deep Ones when he noticed Katie turn a pasty shade of white and mutter, "I am in deep shit."   
  
"Uh Katie dear, what is it?"  
  
Katie gave Saint one of those 'If looks could kill' stares "Mom and Steve are at the door and they do not look very happy." If we live through this, I will kill you" threatened the Amazon.  
  
***  
  
TBC  
  
Authors Notes: I was reading some of my old 'Call of Cthulhu' RPG books a while back and became inspired to add some more villains to the enemy line up. Imagination kicking in, I decided to have Bureau 13's nemesis, Department Satan be allied to some of the diabolic creatures introduced in the old HP Lovecraft stories.   
  
Those who played the Rainbow Six: Rogue Spear computer game will recognize many of the locations for the various operations. The story will pretty much follow the game time line but for a few details. The main one will have multiple terrorist attacks going off at the same time. Rainbow will be hard pressed to deal with the outbreaks, so a few of the situations will be handled by Section 7 at the request of Mr. Clark.  
  
The world is becoming a more dangerous place for the good guys. You can expect Palpatine and his apprentice taking a more active role on Earth during Chapter 7: Operation Arctic Flare. One thing I am considering is to have Palpatine take control of Department Satan through Darth Agonius. The question will be how much time and resources does the Emperor-to-be spend on this endeavor. Also, what should be the composition of the force sent by Palpatine to Earth?   
  
Any comments and critiques are both helpful and appreciated. What do you think about where the story is going? Which parts were liked or disliked? I just need some feedback to gage where this is going. One last thing, did anybody recognize the owner of the antique car acquired by Saint?  
  
Anyway, enjoy the story and I should have Chapter 5 out sometime in July depending on how classes go.  
  
Merry Prankster, out. 


	7. Operation Arctic Flare

ENTER THE STALKERS 3: RAINBOW SLAYER  
  
The Merry Prankster  
  
Chapter Five: Operation Arctic Flare  
  
***  
  
317 Bryant Terrace  
  
Sunnydale, California  
  
2100 hours  
  
September 21, 2000  
  
(The Wandererverse)  
  
Saint's confidence vanished as he recognized the look in his former teacher's eyes. Boy, is she pissed. I had better do some fast talking or I might not live to see tomorrow.  
  
Backing up quickly, the young man tried diffusing the immortal's anger. "But JD, I can explain..."  
  
The immortal detective continued advancing until she was two inches from his face. Looking over to St. Wolf, she asked, "Do you mind if I borrow your training room for a few moments? There are a few things Steve and I wanted to discuss with my daughter and former student in private."   
  
St. Wolf stared at the Jedi-in-training, gracing him with one of his famous grins, "Sure, go right ahead. Just don't spill too much blood. It's a pain to clean up."  
  
JD Heart nodded and turned back to Saint and Katie. She pointed at the door and ordered, "You two in other room right NOW!"  
  
Katie and Saint looked to one another and quickly followed her instructions.  
  
+++  
  
Xander Harris watched the door slammed shut and pursed his lips. After a moment he turned back the others and said, "Twenty bucks has Saint breaking first."  
  
Obi Wan smiled and reached into his pocket, "I'll take that bet."  
  
Qui shook his head in resignation at the ongoing spectacle. Catching the other Jedi's attention, he chided, "You shouldn't take advantage of Anthony's misfortune like that."  
  
"He did take the first shot with that comment on my Force skills," responded Obi Wan.  
  
Faith added, "Lighten up, it's just a harmless bet. I'm sure that Anthony and Katie will be okay once they explain what happened."  
  
Shaw raised an eyebrow, "Do you really believe that?"  
  
Faith snorted, "Naw, not a bit. I just wanted to be nice this one time."  
  
"Yeah, right."  
  
+++  
  
JD Heart and Steve Sloan followed the two teenagers into the training room. The two LA detectives were not in a good mood. Steve quietly closed the door as JD pointed at a couple of chairs and ordered, "Sit!"  
  
"But JD, I can explain. Really," pleaded Saint.  
  
"You have ten seconds to get into those chairs before I show you how unhappy, I really am." growled the immortal detective.  
  
Katie and Saint looked at each other and quickly sat down. JD slowly walked over to the two and began her 'speech'.  
  
Pointing to her partner, JD started, "You know, we were having a good day today. All of our paperwork was finished early, there were no new cases coming through door. In fact, it looked like we would have been able to leave early and enjoy a nice dinner. Then, I had an interesting phone call from one Horace Gordon. He was not a happy person. Being the caring person that I am, I asked him what the matter was. Imagine my surprise when he told me to turn on the television. Imagine my surprise to see you two spreading mayhem and destruction on the nightly news."  
  
Saint and Katie shrank back into their chairs as the detective continued her speech. Finally, Saint had his break as the detective took a break. "But, JD we had no choice in the matter."  
  
"Oh really, now what could ever force you into turning a California freeway into your version of Mad Max.?"  
  
Katie spoke up, "But Mom, we were attacked leaving the theater and managed to keep the fight in an area that was secluded from the general public."  
  
"You did do that." conceded JD.  
  
Saint picked up on his girlfriend's argument, "JD, we pursued the leader of our attackers with the intention of identifying them. We had no prior knowledge that he had reinforcements waiting on the highway."   
  
Katie nodded, "Those people were immediate threat that needed to be taken care of."  
  
"And we did take care of them. We were able to limit the damage to a section of highway that had few bystanders."  
  
"Those are valid points," conceded Steve. "However, there is still the matter of the TV News helicopter recording the chase."  
  
Saint shrugged, "We got lucky with General Gordon being able to convince everybody that the chase was an elaborate stunt for an upcoming movie."  
  
"You are right. You two were incredibly lucky to have Bureau 13 clean up your mess for you this time. But what about next time? Hell, if one of my officers had done what you two did out on that highway, he would have been placed on administrative leave. In extreme cases, the officer would have been kicked off the force. No, you two are not getting out of this. Not by a long shot."  
  
Steve Sloan had been listening to one of JD's calmer talks and decided to add his two cents, "Honey, I think they are telling the truth about trying to limit the destruction. However, they do deserve to be disciplined. So, I was thinking about starting with taking their car and motorcycle keys for a couple of weeks."  
  
JD nodded, "As of right now, you two are grounded. Steve and I will have a talk with Qui Gon to decide how long your punishment will last. So, until I say otherwise, your access to your vehicles will be limited to going to class or work. If I learn you have taken any side trips or unexpected errands. You will not be happy campers. Got it?"  
  
Saint and Katie nodded and answered, "Yes maam."  
  
"If you think that is all, you two are mistaken," warned the blond detective. "Because, I will be giving you two some increased instruction in hand-to-hand combat." Saint shivered as JD stared at him, "If you think I was a harsh teacher before, wait until we get back."  
  
"Yes ma'am," responded Saint.  
  
The Jedi-in-training was beginning to let out a sigh of relief at being able to limit the degree of punishment inflicted by his teacher when he noticed the gleam in her eye, Uh oh, I do not like that look on her face.  
  
"In addition to the punishment I just handed out, you two are also going to be cleaning the house" ordered JD.  
  
Katie looked at her mother and commented, "That doesn't seem too bad."  
  
"That includes the spirit pens and don't think about calling a maid service," added the blonde detective.  
  
Steve Sloan looked at JD and asked, "Honey, Are you sure that your not part psychic? "  
  
JD gave her former student an evil grin before responding, "I just know his twisted mind. Because that is exactly what I'd do."  
  
Steve smiled, "Like teacher, like student."  
  
"Pretty much," allowed his partner.  
  
Katie slapped her forehead, "That reminds me. I've got that guys license plate."  
  
"We had better get Willow on it. Although, it's likely that the guy registered under an assumed name, it's worth a shot," conceded Saint.  
  
JD nodded in agreement, "I wouldn't mind finding out who would have the nerve to attempt to kill my daughter."  
  
"I assume you have something special planned for that person or persons," offered Steve.  
  
JD gave an evil grin, "Let's just say I will be putting all of my 15,000 years experience into it."  
  
Saint leaned over to Katie and whispered, "Remind me to never get you mom really angry."  
  
"Don't forget Arty and friends," responded Katie   
  
+++  
  
Xander looked at the opening door and alerted the others, "They're coming out!"  
  
Shaw looked over the two teenagers and observed, "They appear to be in one piece."  
  
Faith could not let the opportunity slip by so she cracked, "Hey Saint, how did it go? Can we expect you to be standing around for your butt to grow back?"  
  
Saint sighed, "Actually, JD was in one of her better moods. She only chewed part of our rears."  
  
Katie simply shook her head and walked over to Willow. "Hey Willow, think you can track down who was driving the car we were chasing?"  
  
The Wiccan took the slip of paper from her, "I can search the Department of Motor Vehicles and see who owns the car. As far as anything else, we'll just have to take it from there."  
  
***  
  
MV Petromech Chesapeake   
  
Tokyo Harbor, Japan  
  
0200 hours  
  
September 22, 2000  
  
(The Wanderverse)  
  
The terrorists had barricaded themselves within the superstructure and threatened to kill all hostages and blow up the ship if the authorities did not meet their demands. In desperation the Japanese government had turned to Rainbow to end the crisis. Now, two teams of Rainbow operatives crept from their starting positions at the bow of the ship.   
  
Santiago Arnavesca, leader of Blue team quickly eliminated the terrorist moving along the port side gangway. Reaching the portside hatchway, he crouched down and made sure that the rest of his people were in position.   
  
We have only a couple of minutes to take down the terrorists once I give the 'Go Code' thought the Spanish team leader.   
  
Meanwhile Red Team had also reached their position and waited patiently outside the starboard hatchway. Upon reaching the position, Red Leader radioed Santiago and let him know that they were ready to go.  
  
The Spanish operative was reaching for the hatch as he transmitted, "Alpha GO!"  
  
+++  
  
While the other operatives crept into position, Yellow Team took up position on top of a nearby container. Karl Haider and Einar Peterson were the sniper backup for the mission and were assigned to take out anybody on the bridge once the assault went down.  
  
Karl crept to his assigned position and rested his PSG-1 sniper rifle on the raised lip. Within seconds, the Austrian Rainbow Operative was pointing the rifle at the ship's superstructure. Peering into the scope, Karl moved the crosshairs between each of the three terrorists occupying the bridge. A sweep of the bridge revealed that there was something recently added to the ships controls. There, on the bridge, was a menacing box. In the center of the box was a red button. Karl did a quick mental evaluation, Okay, we have three Tangos on the bridge. Primary target is the guy manning the ships controls. Secondary target is the man next to the doorway followed by the remaining Tango.  
  
Deciding where to place his first shot, Karl reached up and keyed his mike, "Sights are hot."  
  
+++  
  
Kazimiera Rakuzanka, Red Team's Polish operative, crouched next to the starboard hatchway opposite Blue Team. This being her first command during an operation, she was understandably nervous about how she would perform. She quickly shook off any misgivings and waited for the 'Go Code'.   
  
Red Team was through the hatchway and on to their objective two seconds after Santiago gave the go code. Well here goes nothing thought the Polish operative as she ducked through the open hatchway.  
  
+++  
  
His crosshairs settled on his primary target, Karl waited patiently for the command to kick off the operation. A moment after getting the go code, the Austrian squeezed the trigger. The 7.62mm round punched through the glass and slammed into the terrorist's chest.  
  
"Tango Down."   
  
+++  
  
Santiago rushed into the corridor, his MP-5 submachine gun at the ready. The first terrorist was bringing up his Kalashnikov to his shoulder when Blue Team turned the corner. Louis Loiselle, following right behind Santiago, quickly pumped three 9mm rounds into the terrorist, throwing him across the corridor.   
  
"Tango Down"  
  
+++  
  
Kazimiera blinked as she watched the first terrorist go down. Taking off down the corridor, she turned a corner and was at the door leading to the stern. She held up one hand, motioning for the team to halt. The door was cracked and she took a quick glance towards the stern.  
  
A terrorist had been posted near an outside ladder, smoking a cigarette. He was looking out over the stern and hadn't noticed the operative peeking around the door. He quickly paid for his inattention with his life.   
  
+++  
  
Less than three minutes had passed since Santiago gave the go code and Blue Team was waiting outside the bridge. Red Team was on the outside catwalk near the compartment where the hostages were being held. The terrorists had not been expecting the quick assault and the ones guarding the hostages still had no idea that they were under attack.  
  
Kazimiera crouched near the hatch and softly spoke into her microphone, "Red Team in position."  
  
+++  
  
The third terrorist dove behind the control consol as soon as the second terrorist dropped to the floor dead. Karl swung his rifle after the remaining terrorist. Not getting a clear shot, he transmitted, "Blue Leader, Third Tango hiding behind the control consol. Sights are cold."  
  
Santiago clicked his mike, "Roger, message received. All teams stand by."  
  
+++  
  
Karl sighted on the control consol, seeking the remaining terrorist. Okay buddy, what's on your mind?  
  
Takeda Sengoku was not having a good time. Within the space of thirty seconds both of his friends had been killed by an unknown shooter. He looked up to the control box and realized what he needed to do. Now is the time to end the contest. I may die, but at least I can send one last message to the world.  
  
Taking a deep breath he jumped up and reached for the red button.  
  
+++  
  
Karl spotted some movement from the consol and got ready, "Sights are hot. I'm taking the shot."  
  
+++  
  
Takeda heard a loud crack and paused for a second. That pause was just enough time to allow the bullet to reach him before his hand reached the detonator.   
  
Karl watched as a puff of red vapor erupted from the Japanese terrorist. As the final terrorist slid towards the deck, he transmitted, "Tango down. Bridge is clear. I say again, bridge is clear."  
  
+++  
  
Santiago reached for his mike, "Message confirmed. All units Go!"  
  
The two Rainbow teams leaped into action. Blue team raced across the bridge. Louis Loiselle, one of Rainbow's French team members, veered towards the control consol and kicked Takeda's body away from the box.   
  
Kazimiera dove into the radio room as soon as she heard Santiago's message. There were two terrorists guarding the hostages. One of them was bringing his weapon up to kill the hostages when the Polish operative fired a short burst, hitting him with two hollow points. The second terrorist was quickly dispatched by Renee Raymond, who had followed Kazimiera into the room.  
  
Santiago got into the radio room just in time to see the final terrorist go down. Deciding that everything was under control, the Spanish operative opened a channel to the command post, reporting "Blue leader to CP. Hostages and boat have been secured. All Tangos have been accounted for and taken care of. Blue Leader out."  
  
The Spanish operative looked over to Kazimiera, ordering "Escort the hostages to the extraction point. We'll stay here until EOD arrives to defuse the devices."  
  
The Polish operative nodded, "Roger". Looking over to her people she relayed, "All right you heard the man. Let's get these people out of here."  
  
+++  
  
Heart Residence  
  
Los Angeles, California  
  
September 22, 2000  
  
0900 hours  
  
(The Wandererverse)   
  
Saint stumbled into the kitchen. Through half opened eyes, he noticed everybody else had beaten him to the breakfast table. At least they left me a seat  
  
"Well look who's decided to rejoin the living," quipped Katie.  
  
"They should outlaw mornings," moaned Saint.   
  
Jessica handed Saint a cup of coffee which was gratefully accepted. Savoring the flavor, the young man sat with eyes closed for a moment. Qui Gon was pointing out something in the paper and Saint asked, "What are you looking at."  
  
"It would appear that another terrorist attack has been thwarted," responded the Master Jedi. He handed the paper to his apprentice, "Take a look."  
  
Saint accepted the paper and began reading the main story.  
  
OFF TOKYO COAST, JAPAN (United News International) - Members of the Japanese Defense Force engaged in a battle with terrorists aboard an oil tanker off the Tokyo Coast. While reports are still sketchy, the military forces were able to recapture the ship and eliminate the threat. The terrorists claimed to be dedicated environmentalists, and threatened to detonate the oil-filled ship unless their demands were met. Japanese officials confirm that the threat is ended, but will not comment on the forces used in the assault.  
  
Japanese officials refused to speculate on what might have been had the terrorists succeeded in their goal of destroying the oil-laden tanker. Unofficial sources pinpoint not only massive damage to marine life, but severe damage to Tokyo coastal institutions, including several sea-cooled nuclear reactors in the area.   
  
  
  
Finally, he looked up and intoned, "I may be stealing Obi Wan's favorite line but I have a bad feeling about this."  
  
"That is exactly what Qui Gon said when I showed it to him," answered JD Heart.  
  
Steve Sloan finished refilling his coffee and commented, "Based on what has happened over the last few weeks, I would recommend that we keep an eye out for anything else that may be unusual."   
  
"I agree. I will also give St Wolf a call," added Qui Gon. "I have a feeling that if he doesn't already know about it, he would like to be informed."  
  
+++  
  
Abandoned Missile Base  
  
Somewhere in Uzbekistan  
  
1500 hrs  
  
September 22, 2000  
  
(Wandererverse)  
  
Omar Hussein reached over and turned off the television. Returning to his seat, he sat back and pondered the news reports. That didn't take long, No, not at all. Oh well, I never expected that group of amateurs to last long against the commandos. All I needed was to time how long it took for the counter-terrorism group to save the day from the initial incident. He spent a couple of minutes going over some paperwork when someone knocked on the door.  
  
"Enter."  
  
Omar's aid, Ivana Onatopp, walked over to her boss and said, "Sir, we just got word from our agent. He said to tell you that everything is going according to plan."  
  
Omar nodded, "That is very good. Tell Mr. Morden that he has my approval to advance to the next stage of our plans."  
  
"Yes sir, I'll get right on it. Was there anything else?"  
  
Omar waved her out of the room, "No, that will be enough."  
  
The leader of Department Satan waited for his secretary to close the door before turning to his next problem. That was easy. Now, all I have to do is tell my mysterious benefactor that I managed to get all of his contributions destroyed within a couple of days and need a new batch. He reached into his desk drawer and pulled out a electronic device that vaguely resembled a gameboy and pressed a button. This communication device that lady gave me had better work. There's something I just don't trust about that female.  
  
Seconds later, Discord appeared in front of his desk. With a raised eyebrow, she asked, "You needed to talk to me?"  
  
With a forced politeness, Omar replied, "Yes, I need to contact our friend in the other universe."  
  
Discord had been observing the assaults on the Section Seven operatives and knew exactly why he wanted the connection. "Let me guess. You broke your presents and need some new toys to play with."  
  
"Not in those exact words. But yes, I need a new batch to replace my losses. Can you put me in contact with him?"  
  
"Very well, but I am not an operator. You cannot use me every time you feel the urge to place a call. However I will put you two in contact," rebuked the minor goddess. She waved her hand and another communication device appeared on the desk. "Just press the button and you will be talking to our other friend. And on that note, I will be leaving."  
  
Without any fanfare, Discord vanished from the room.   
  
The button gave off a soft red light as he pressed it. Seconds later a blue three-dimension image of a hooded old man appeared right above the device. The old man appeared to turn around and look Omar in the eye.  
  
"What have you to report," commanded Palpatine.  
  
The Department Satan leader snarled, "What do you mean by that? I am not some lacky you can order around at will. You have no authority on this world. In fact, if it wasn't for our mutual friend YOU would have never discovered this Christopher's location much less be able to contact allies on this world."  
  
The Dark Lord, sported an evil grin as he responded in a gravelly voice, "Very well, Master Omar. What did you want to talk to me about."  
  
In a subdued voice, Omar admitted, "Well, there was something about those battle robots you had sent over here."  
  
"Yes"  
  
"We used them in a recent operation designed to weaken the power of the 'Wanderer' by eliminating some of his allies while they were split up."  
  
"So, what was the problem?"  
  
"It turned out that these allies were more powerful than previously thought. In fact we later learned that each of the three groups had at least one Jedi knight, or someone with a laser sword. To make a long story short, Every battledroid was lost in the operation."  
  
A look of sheer rage filled Palpatine's features that caused Omar to become frightened even with the distance between them. With a snarl, he accused the Department Satan leader, "You managed to get every single battledroid I sent you destroyed in a couple of days?" At the other man's answering nod, he continued, "Let me guess. You want more battledroids to replace your losses, don't you?"  
  
"Yes, that is correct. With a greater number I'm sure victory can be achieved over our enemies."  
  
"You assume too much. I am not some charity where you can get the items you requested for free. No, there is a price to my aid. You can consider it insurance on my part to ensure that my investment pays off."  
  
Omar didn't want to ask, but he did. "What is this insurance policy you want me to take out?"  
  
Palpatine's image appeared to shift over to make room for a second figure to emerge. "This is my apprentice 'Darth Agonius'. He will accompany my next shipment of droids and be my representative on this Earth."  
  
"Wait a minute, we didn't agree on having any apprentice coming over here when we set up our partnership," argued Omar.  
  
"True, but we also didn't agree to having you throw away my assets on ill planned schemes with days of receiving them. No, if you want my aid, then you will have my representative as part of that aid. Besides, you could say I'm sending even more capable units with him."  
  
"What are these more capable units you are referring to?" asked Omar.  
  
"Very simply, battle droids that are faster, triple the firepower of the earlier units, and each has it's very own energy shields. Thus your enemies will have a difficult time dealing with this threat."  
  
Omar slumped back into his chair in defeat, "All right, send this Agonius fellow with your shipment. I look forward working with him."  
  
"I'm sure you will, I'm sure you will," sneered the Sith Lord as he cut off the connection.  
  
Omar stared at the communication device for a few seconds, "I'm beginning to regret ever agreeing to work with that man."  
  
+++   
  
Discord appeared in what resembled a Classical Greek temple. She quickly walked over to a pool of water and stood beside Strife.  
  
"Well, how did it go?" asked Strife.  
  
Discord grinned, "Exactly to our plans. That fool doesn't realize that his days in control of this Department Satan are numbered. It won't be long before Darth Agonius is in control and turning that pathetic group of inbreds into something more threatening to 'The Wanderer'.  
  
"But aren't you afraid of Ares finding out about this? I mean the other groups are sure to notice the presence of the battle droids and this Sith. St. Wolf has several Amazons working with him. Hell, this Christopher fellow is dating one of the Amazons. What the Amazons know, Artemis knows. In case you haven't noticed, Ares has started making peace with his sister. Don't you think, she will tell him about this? Not to mention the fact that Horace Gordon and Merlin will also find out also. That is, if they haven't already. I tell you sis, you had better be very careful on this one," warned Strife.  
  
The goddess brushed him off with a wave of his hand. "Don't worry; I've covered my tracks very thoroughly on this one. Ares will not find out that we are behind this."  
  
"What's this 'We' paleface? Either way I'm out of here. I don't want to be around when Ares finds out," responded Strife as he vanished.  
  
Discord looked at the recently vacated spot for several moments before turning back around, muttering, "Coward".  
  
  
  
***  
  
Heart Residence  
  
Los Angeles, California  
  
1515 hrs  
  
September 22, 2000  
  
(Wandererverse)  
  
Jessica Jade walked over to the phone, yelling "I GOT IT!"  
  
The teenager picked up the phone, listened for a few moments before telling the other person to hold on a minute. Resting the phone on a nearby kitchen counter, she walked over to the stairs and yelled out, "Anthony, Phone!"  
  
A voice wafted from the upstairs, asking "Who is it?"  
  
"It's Willow and she's saying something about having the information you wanted."  
  
"Thanks I'll take it in my room," responded Saint.  
  
With that Jessica returned to the kitchen, picked up the phone and waited for Saint to pick up. Once he was on the line, she hung up and went back to studying for her test in trig.  
  
+++  
  
Saint motioned for Katie and Obi Wan to have a seat while he answered the phone.  
  
"Saint here, what did you dig up?"  
  
"It took some time and effort but I was able to track down your escaping villain. Turns out that the car was a rental registered to an Amanda Huggenkiss."  
  
"Let me guess, that was only a cover name. Cause I know that was no woman we were chasing after."  
  
"True, it was a false name and it turned out that the company name your person provided on the rental agreement was a Cheatham Imports. Going through various sources, I learned that the company is in fact a front for The Marsh Refining Company."  
  
Saint started rubbing his chin in thought, "Marsh, Marsh. Wait a minute, I've heard that name before. Now where was it." He turned back to Obi Wan, "Hey Obe, does the name Marsh ring a bell?"  
  
The Jedi thought for a moment, "I seem to recall, that name mentioned when Willow filled us in on the Deep Ones."  
  
Willow had been listening and confirmed the Jedi's observation, "Obi Wan is correct, The Marsh family was one of the main targets for that raid on Innsmouth back in 1928. It appears that the descendents began moving back home and reopened the Refining Company back in the sixties. But that's not the really good part."  
  
"Go on," pressed Saint.  
  
"Prior to the government raid back in 1928, Innsmouth had already begun to decline. Prior to the middle eighteen hundreds, Innsmouth was your normal mid-sized New England sea port. There were a decent number of factories during the industrial revolution and the town had a large fishing fleet. All that changed when a Captain Obid Marsh returned from the South Pacific. The factories began closing and leaving town. The number of ships entering the harbor decreased to the point that the town lost it's Port-of-Entry status around 1880. In fact, the only business that was making any profit was the Marsh Refinery. During this same period, the people in the surrounding towns began reporting strange occurrences, people disappearing. There were even sightings of several unnamed monsters. The residents of the town began taking on what became known as the Innsmouth look. Eventually, The Feds launched that raid which uncovered evidence of human sacrifices, worship of dark deities, and things they refused to identify."  
  
"Thanks for the history lesson, Will. But do you have anything more recent?" asked Saint.  
  
"Oh yeah, since the Marsh's reopened the refinery, there have been an increased number of missing person reports to surrounding police departments. Fishermen from nearby Kingsport have reported seeing strange creatures."  
  
"Thanks Will, you've been a great help. I owe you one." Replied Saint as he hung up.  
  
Obi Wan and Katie exchanged worried looks. With a resigned sight, the Jedi asked, "Anthony what are you up to?"  
  
Saint walked over to window for a moment before responding, "How do you feel about a quiet New England vacation?"  
  
+++   
  
  
  
VC-20B   
  
200 miles East of Hawaii  
  
1600 hours  
  
September 22, 2000  
  
(The Wandererverse)  
  
Rainbow Six should have been a happy man. His team had just successfully defeated yet another terrorist attack with no friendly casualties but something just wasn't right. The two latest terrorist attacks should never have happened in the first place. Both groups involved in Los Angeles and Tokyo were small time with little experience. There is no way they could have pulled off those operations without some serious help.  
  
He sat down in his seat and opened his briefcase and began looking over the latest intelligence from various free world agencies. The attacks are taking place too close to one another to chalk up as coincidences. If this keeps up I will have no choice but to ask for help. John took a sip of coffee before settling on his course of action, Well, The operation is over, I'll be in the area, and Cherokee did invite me over to his place. Now is as good a time as any.  
  
+++  
  
317 Bryant Terrace  
  
Sunnydale, California  
  
1610 hours  
  
September 22, 2000  
  
(The Wandererverse)  
  
Steve St. Wolf pulled out some invoices, he had brought back from the antique shop and began looking them over. He had just gotten to some 17th Century French silverware when the phone rang.  
  
"Hello, St Wolfe residence."  
  
"Cherokee, it's Clark. I thought I'd take you up on your offer."  
  
"I take it that your little problem in the Far East has been taken care of?"  
  
"You could say that. In fact, I could use your input on some things I have been going over. There's something strange about all that's been happening lately."  
  
"I'll be glad to help you anyway I can. Where are you exactly?"  
  
"Oh, just about 15,000 feet above Hawaii in an Air Force VC-20. I should reach the 'Left Coast' sometime tomorrow afternoon."  
  
Steve, thought back to the capacity of Sunnydale's airport, "Don't bother going through LA. Just land at Sunnydale Airport. You can park your bird at Iverson Air. Before you ask, all I'm going to say is that he's been a very good friend."  
  
"I'll tell my pilot to do just that. I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"Before you go, just give me call when you land. I should have somebody waiting to drive you over here. In any case just drop a line."  
  
"Thanks, bye."  
  
+++  
  
Buffy Summers walked into the office and pointed towards the phone, "Who was on the phone?"  
  
"John Clark. He's going to be dropping by tomorrow to go over current events and get the low down on our local Jedi Knights."  
  
"You want me to have Saint and Obi Wan here, so you can introduce him to your 'little brother?"  
  
"Oh yes," grinned the Wanderer.  
  
The slayer leaned over her boyfriend and commented, "You do remember that JD grounded Katie and Saint for the foreseeable future?"  
  
"In that case I'll call JD first and talk her into pausing their punishment until after the meeting with Clark. Since this is official business, she shouldn't have any problems with it. Besides, knowing her, I wouldn't be surprised if she doesn't drop by herself so she can see her old friend being set up."  
  
Buffy thought about that last point for a moment and commented, "Taking the punishment she handed out into consideration, it's likely she'll drive them herself. I'll be there also. After all as your second in command, I should be present at such meetings. Besides I want to see the look on his face when you identify Saint as your little brother."  
  
"It will be something."  
  
****  
  
  
  
Novotel Ruwl  
  
Muscat, Oman  
  
1000 hrs  
  
September 23, 2000  
  
(Wandererverse)  
  
  
  
The young man walked into the dining area and scanned the area. One of the first things that grabbed his attention was the lack of guests. Apparently, a lot of people have decided to stay home during the latest round of terrorist operations thought the tall, unassuming gentleman. He quickly spotted the object of his search sitting near the back of the room.   
  
There Arab, sitting at the table, was reading the newspaper while waiting for his contact. A shadow fell across the paper, causing the Arab to look up. The unassuming gentleman greeted the other with a warm smile and asked, "Mr. Bakr?"  
  
Khaleem Abu Bakr, nodded in confirmation and replied, "Mr. Morden, why don't you sit down. Would you like something to drink?"  
  
Morden sat down and held up his hand, "No thank you. I have already taken care of my thirst before coming here."  
  
Khaleem nodded, "Very well, I was intrigued with your phone call last week. Of course I checked out your story with my other contacts. They had some very interesting things to say about you."  
  
"Not bad, I hope."  
  
"No, they were excellent references. In fact, they said that you had this amazing ability to get what was needed to where it was needed. That said, why did you want to meet with me?"  
  
Morden rested his head in his hands, "I discovered through our mutual friends that you had started a civic group dedicated to cleansing your country of Western, particularly American influence."  
  
The Arab's eye narrowed in suspicion, "Even if that was true. I fail to see why that is of your concern."  
  
"Well, lets just say my associates have dedicated to helping people like you when they are just starting up. In fact, they have directed me to ask you, what do you want?"  
  
Surprise covered the Arab's face, "What do I want? What kind of question is that? What kind of person do you think I am?"  
  
"I assure you I am legitimate. As far as what kind of person I think you are. I see a person who is going places and when he gets there my associates want to be on your good side. Now back to my original question. What. Do. You. Want?"  
  
"What I want is to run the foreign devils out of the entire Middle East. I want to restore this country and the region to Allah and the true faith. But first, I want to do something that will get my group recognized as a serious force by the countries of the world."  
  
"That is exactly what my associates are prepared to help you with. Now I ask you to narrow down your answer to what you truly want."  
  
"I want enough chemical or biological samples to contaminate the water supply of the country. Oman is small but will make a valuable lesson to the Western puppets ruling the countries over here. I will show them to be the spineless cowards they are or destroy the country they rule."  
  
"I understand. I will relay your request to my friends and you will get your supplies." Morden began to get up and paused as if he forgot something. "There was one thing that I forgot to mention. There was one small thing my people want in return for their aid."  
  
Suspecting blackmail, Khaleem asked, "And what is that?"  
  
Morden smiled, "Just your good will and friendship. After all, one can never have enough friends."  
  
***   
  
317 Bryant Terrace  
  
Sunnydale, California  
  
1300 hours  
  
September 23, 2000  
  
(The Wandererverse)  
  
JD took a quick look into the rearview mirror as she pulled into the driveway. The two teenagers in the back seat were not happy. Katie leaned over to Saint and stated in a quiet voice, "This is all your fault. If you weren't driving like 'Mad Max', we wouldn't be in this embarrassing position. Do you realize how much grief we are going to be handed when the gang sees JD driving us to Wanderer's place?"  
  
Saint looked over to Obi Wan who only shrugged to his unspoken question. Finally, he warned, "Just let it go. At least, we are able to drive to work and school without having to be chauffeured by your mom."  
  
Katie turned away from her boyfriend, ending the conversation with, "I'm not talking to you!"  
  
The Jedi -in-training shook his head and muttered, "Women".  
  
+++  
  
Saint took one last look at the front door and slowly got out of the car. With a resigned sigh, he followed the others into the house.  
  
"Hey Katie, I see you now have 'mommy' driving you places," commented a smirking Xander.  
  
Katie's face turned a deep red and was about to give the Scooby a piece of her mind when she heard her mother call out. "Katie, get over here, Wanderer has something to share with you and your boyfriend."  
  
Katie turned to follow her mother when she paused and told Xander, "You got lucky this time, Zeppo. Next time, I'll be talking to Cordy about getting even."  
  
Xander smiled, "Gee, what do you think you can do?"  
  
Katie matched the grin, "You know my mother. You know who my godfather is. Lets just say, the apple does not fall far from the tree and leave it at that. Bye."  
  
Xander took one last look at the retreating Amazon, "Gulp".  
  
+++  
  
"Okay Wanderer what was so important that you had to have me use one my day off to chauffeur the children up here?"  
  
Steve St. Wolf looked over to his partner and grinned, "Lets just say an old friend is dropping by later today and I wanted to offer him a proper welcome."  
  
"Who is this friend?"  
  
"Does the name John Clark ring a bell?" asked Buffy.  
  
JD turned back to her former student and gave him one of her best, "When we get home, you're dead", stares. Turning back to the Wanderer, she asked, "Does this happen to have anything to do with that little altercation back at the museum?"  
  
Steve nodded, "You got it. It seems that our mutual friend wanted to come by and talk about why I have a Jedi Knight on the payroll."  
  
"Let me guess, you are setting him up?"  
  
"Hit it right on the nose. So, I thought I'd have Anthony, Obi Wan, and Qui Gon waiting nearby when I tell Rainbow Six about 'my little brother'. It should be a sight."  
  
"I'm in. You want the kids to wait in the computer room until called?"  
  
Steve nodded, "That's the plan. Qui Gon will be by later. He had a couple of errands to run with Anakin and Brian."  
  
The blonde detective smiled, "Let the games begin."  
  
+++  
  
"I'll get it!" yelled Buffy as she got up to answer the front door. Standing on the porch was a short older gentlemen who appeared to be in his fifties. "Hello, I'm looking for Steve St. Wolf. Is he in?"  
  
The Slayer waved him in, "We've been expecting you. Steve is in the study. I'll take you to him. Oh, by the way, my name is Buffy Summers."  
  
Rainbow Six, took her hand and responded, "Nice to meet you. I'm John Clark."  
  
Buffy led Clark to the study and let him in. Steve St. Wolf and JD Heart were looking over some papers when Rainbow Six walked in. Wearing a big smile, Steve walked over to his guest and shook his hand"It's good to see you again. How long has it been?"  
  
"At least a few years, I thought you had been killed and was surprised to learn that you were in charge of your own little play group. There's just one thing I wanted to know?"  
  
"Yeah what is it?"  
  
"Who in their right mind would let you have your own private army?"  
  
Steve gave his old friend an evil grin, "I think you already know that answer."  
  
Clark laughed and turned to JD and stopped, "My God, you haven't changed a bit. It's been almost twenty years and you still don't appear to older than twenty. My wife would do anything to find out how you managed to accomplish that."  
  
JD smiled and gave her old friend a brief hug, "The women in my family have always aged well. How is your wife doing? I haven't seen her since just after your marriage?"  
  
"She's doing great and my daughter has gotten married to my second in command."  
  
"John, why don't you and JD take a seat?" Steve recognized the look on his friend's face and told him, "Don't worry about JD. She's part of my organization and is cleared to handle the information you are bout to hear." Steve then turned to Buffy and asked, "Honey why don't you get a couple cups of coffee for our guests."  
  
Clark waited until the Slayer left before asking, "What are you doing playing house with a teenager? My God, she doesn't look older than sixteen."  
  
Steve held up his hands, "Hold on there partner. Buffy is older than she looks. She is a college student as well as my second in command. Trust me, everything is on the up and up."  
  
Clark looked back at JD, "I guess she's like JD and is another woman who ages well."  
  
Buffy had walked in just in time to hear Clark's last remark. Handing him his coffee, she commented, "You don't know how right you are. Besides my mom is cool with this so don't worry about it."  
  
Clark nodded and waited until the door was closed. Turning towards the Wanderer, he asked, "How did you managed to get hold of a reject from Star Wars?"  
  
JD grinned as she waited for the fireworks to begin. This should be good for a laugh.  
  
Steve was waiting for his friend to take a drink before innocently asking, "Now what has my little brother done this time?"  
  
JD and Buffy began laughing their heads off when Clark spewed the coffee.  
  
A stunned Rainbow Six sputtered, "Your. Little. Brother? You mean there's a younger version of you running around?" He looked over at the laughing women then back to the Wanderer, who nodded. Clark slumped into his chair and moaned, "And I thought one Wanderer was bad enough. Now, there's two of them."  
  
Steve let his buddy stew for a while before letting him off the hook. "Actually, he's not my sibling by birth. I just sorta adapted him unofficially since he is acting like me."  
  
"I'll accept that. Now that you had your laugh, are you going to tell me how you managed to get a Jedi knight on your team?"  
  
"I'll do better than that," responded Steve. Turning towards the hidden camera, he yelled out, "You can come in now."  
  
"You have some kind of intercom built in here?" asked Rainbow Six. He was starting to ask another question when the door opened and in walked Saint, Katie, and Obi Wan. His face got pale as he recognized the other Jedi Knight, "Oh Shit."  
  
+++  
  
Steve introduced the newcomers to his guest, "John, I'd like to introduce, Anthony 'Saint' Christopher, my unofficial little brother. The young lady in the middle is Katie Heart, the daughter of your old friend sitting over there. Last, but not least, is Obi Wan Kenobi. Yes, he's the same Obi Wan Kenobi from the Star Wars movies."  
  
Clark began shaking his head in disbelief, "Okay, how did you get your hands on a character from the movies?"  
  
Saint held up his hand, "Actually, Steve had nothing to do with it for once mind you. I'm the reason behind my friend coming to Earth and that's not all."  
  
Clark closed his eyes for a second, "That's not all? What else are you going to hit me with?"  
  
Saint felt a presence in the Force, Qui Gon and the kids arrived right on time. The Jedi-in-training waited as the front door opened and Buffy yelled out, "We're in the study! Come on in."  
  
Clark's mouth hit the floor as he recognized the older gentlemen joining them, No. It can't be…  
  
Saint shared an evil grin with Steve as he watched the color drain from Rainbow Six's face. "I'd like to introduce my teacher and mentor, Master Qui Gon Jinn and Anakin Skywalker. Did I mention that Qui Gon is training me on how to use the Force and become a Jedi Knight in my own right?"  
  
Clark responded in a quiet voice, "No, I think you skipped that part." Regaining his composure, he directed, "If we are through with the shocks, can someone explain WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?"  
  
Saint looked over to the others. Finally, he took a deep breath, "It all started with a rescue mission gone wrong……."  
  
+++   
  
"So let me get this straight. You were shot down, got sucked into an alternate universe where Star Wars is real, began training as a Jedi Knight, came back to Earth with some of the residents of that universe, and joined up with 'The Wanderer'."   
  
Saint nodded, "That pretty much sums it up."  
  
A weary Clark looked over to St Wolf, "Well, that answers the question about how one of your people was able to do a 'Luke Skywalker' back at the museum."  
  
"The kid's been getting better since Shaw has started helping with the hand-to-hand training," commented Steve.  
  
"Stephen is correct on that point. In fact, it will not be long before Anthony is ready to construct his own light saber," added Qui Gon.  
  
"By the look on your face, I would say there was something else you wanted to talk about."  
  
Rainbow Six paused before answering "Yes, there is. I take it that you have been paying attention to the recent outbreak of terrorist incidents lately."  
  
Steve nodded, "My group has been monitoring those reports. There do seem to be an increase in attacks."  
  
"At first, we weren't sure about any connection between the attacks. None of the groups pulling off the attacks have had any contact with each other and are in different parts of the world."  
  
Qui Gon sat back and pondered the point for a moment, "Yet, those groups very inexperience appears to be a coincidence."  
  
"You got it. Each of the more recent attacks have been carried out by groups that should not be able to pull off such operations. They are often small time local operations with very little experience."  
  
"Yet, somehow they are able to get access to the resources to pull them off," concluded Obi Wan.  
  
"That is what our intelligence guys have been able to ascertain. To top it off, we have begun noticing that the attacks are occurring more frequently in recent months. I have a feeling it won't be long before we start having multiple attacks in various parts of the world going off at the same time."  
  
Katie thought about that point and asked, "But won't that leave you stretched out?"  
  
"It would. Rainbow can only handle so many incidents at the same time before we are overwhelmed by the numbers involved," admitted Clark.  
  
"So you wanted to see if Section Seven could help you out if that happens?" asked Steve.  
  
"Yeah, that's exactly what I'm asking. If the bad guys do start the mass attacks, I'm going to need some help."  
  
"You have my number. Just give me a call when you need my people and we'll be there" offered Steve.  
  
"Thanks and if I know you will be happy to return the favor by grabbing my people to help with one of your 'Good Deeds'" quipped Clark.  
  
Steve grinned, "You can count on it."  
  
Saint was listening in when he remembered the information the Willow pulled up about their attackers. "Uh Steve, that reminds me. Willow was able to track down the bad guy that got away to a town called Innsmouth, Massachusetts."  
  
Steve looked back to the teenager, "Let me guess, you want to take a trip over there and see what you can dig up on your own."  
  
Saint nodded, "That is if JD would be willing to put off her punishment for a little while."  
  
JD considered her former student's request, "Okay kid, you can go but when you get back, the punishment goes back into effect."  
  
Katie moved over to her boyfriend and asked, "Okay, so when do we go?"  
  
"You are not going young lady. You still have classes to attend and that's that" declared JD.  
  
"What?"  
  
Saint looked over to the Amazon, "Katie, you mother's right. You and Jessica still have your classes that you can't afford to miss. Besides, those fish creatures are involved in attacks that targeted all of us. They will become very suspicious if we all disappear from California and reappear in New England."  
  
"So what's your plan?" asked Buffy.  
  
"Simple, Obi Wan and I hop a ride to Massachusetts and do some low key investigating. If we find something, we pull back and call in reinforcements to deal with the threat."  
  
Qui Gon smiled, "You know, I think that is the first plan I have seen you create that does not involve some reckless attack. I am pleased to see that you are overcoming your recklessness."  
  
"Thank you Master Jinn."  
  
"So when do plan on leaving?" asked JD.  
  
"I've managed to get hold of a helicopter for next week. We'll fly out Monday. Counting refueling stops, I figure we'll reach New England sometime Tuesday. I can't get away any earlier since I have drill. They have me assigned to the pistol range to get requalified on the Baretta."  
  
"I know I'm going to hate myself for doing this," muttered Clark. Handing the teenager a slip of paper, Rainbow Six continued "Some of my people will be nearby training with the local authorities. You already know Arkadi Novikov so if anything goes down, give him a call. I'll tell him to have his team ready, just in case."  
  
"Thanks Mr. Clark. I hope I don't have to use this."  
  
"So do I. But if you really are 'The Wanderer's little brother' as he claims, You will be calling."  
  
Saint laughed, "You are more likely to be right about that."   
  
TBC  
  
Author's Notes: This month, a writer who provided a great deal of inspiration for my writing passed away at a far too early age. Tim Knight was the creator of the Shaw Hunter character and many of his suggestions were incorporated into "Enter the Stalkers 2:Scout's Honor" and "Rainbow Slayer". It was on his suggestion that I made Shaw Hunter one of Saint's newer teachers and like the character in my stories, I too learned a lot from Tim. I am going to miss his input and unique view on life. So, During the upcoming weeks, say a prayer for his family.  
  
Chapter 6: The Shadow Over the Hellmouth will see the various evil doers becoming more organized in their assault against the forces of good. Expect to see the Sith take over Department Satan's leadership to the effect that the organization becomes a truly deadly opponent for Section 7 and Rainbow. Throw in raising an elder god and impeding apocalypse and times will be interesting indeed.  
  
There was one question, I wanted to put before the readers. I was considering bringing in The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen to help avert the apocalypse. Do you think this to be a good or bad idea? As before all input and suggestions from readers are appreciated and help steer where this story is going.  
  
The Merry Prankster 


	8. The Shadow Over the Hellmouth complete

ENTER THE STALKERS 3: RAINBOW SLAYER  
  
The Merry Prankster  
  
Chapter Six: Shadow Over the Hellmouth  
  
"…dark legends have clustered for generations about the crumbling, half-deserted Innsmouth and it's people. There are tales of horrible bargains about the year 1850, and of a strange element 'not quite human' in the ancient families of the run-down fishing port ~ tales such as only old-time Yankees can devise and repeat with proper awesomeness."  
  
~H.P. Lovecraft, "The Thing on the Doorstep"   
  
Heart Residence  
  
Los Angeles, California  
  
September 27, 2000  
  
0800 hours  
  
(The Wandererverse)   
  
"That wasn't very nice," commented Katie.  
  
Saint finished packing his shaving kit and looked up, "What are you talking about?"  
  
The Amazon walked up to her boyfriend and smacked him up side the head. "I'm talking about waiting for Qui Gon to walk out of the bathroom before suggesting that Jessica might find her answers by talking to him. Then, you followed up by ducking out of the room so that your teacher is left answering all of her questions."  
  
Saint walked over to the closet and grabbed his Heckler and Koch Mk23 pistol and placed it in his suitcase. He unconsciously rubbed his shoulders as he remembered the consequences of his actions. Yeah, Master Jinn was not pleased at all. It was a mistake showing him "The Empire Strikes Back". I'm still sore from running three miles carrying a backpack loaded with sixty pounds of steel.  
  
"Katie, you know as well as I do that your red haired friend was not going to leave it at the explanations we gave back at St. Wolf's place. It's bad enough that she knows about Jedis and the fact that there is a universe where Star Wars is real. However, she's not ready to know everything about Section 7, the Amazons, and the other nasties out there."   
  
Katie bushed off a speck of dirt off her blue blouse. "You have a point. She was starting to bug me about anything else we hadn't told her about."  
  
"Right, knowing Jessica, she would be contacting Arty within the hour if she knew you were an Amazon."  
  
"What about getting her a guardian spirit?"  
  
Saint finished packing and placed the suitcase by the door, "Lets hold off on that. She has enough to digest with the knowledge that Jedis are real. If we were to let her know about guardian spirits, then there would be no stopping her from getting into other matters."  
  
"Okay, we'll shelve that idea for now." Katie stared at her boyfriend's flight suit and asked, "Tell me again how you were able to get Obi Wan a ride on your copter. Better yet, how did you manage to borrow one of your unit's Blackhawks for the trip to Massachusetts?"  
  
Saint gave her an indulgent smile, "Elementary my dear Miss Heart. Thanks to General Gordon, I was able to get authorization for a TDY with one of the East Coast units that will cover me for my stay back East. Obi Wan, by means of his association with Section 7's cover agency, is able to ride along because he is acting as a government agent. Once again thanks to General Gordon and Bureau 13."  
  
"How did you manage that? I thought Gordon was still angry over our little joy ride on the California freeway."  
  
"Oh, don't get me wrong. He was still irritated over the incident. But, once I showed him the evidence pointing towards Innsmouth, he gave his blessing."  
  
The two teens began walking down the stairs. Right before reaching the front door, the Amazon hugged the Jedi and whispered, "Are you sure you don't want me to come with you? If what we suspect turns out to real, you are going to need some backup."  
  
Saint returned the hug, "I would really love to bring you along but both you and Jessica have classes that neither of you cannot afford to miss. Plus, the Guard frowns on aircrew taking along their significant others on these flights. Obi Wan and I should be able to handle a simple recon mission by ourselves. If we find something, I'll make a few calls and get the people I need to finish the job."  
  
Katie stopped her boyfriend at the car and gave him a farewell hug. "Be sure to call me when you get there and let me know you arrived in one piece."  
  
Saint laughed, "And if I don't make it, I won't call. In any case, don't worry. I mean, what kind of trouble could Obi Wan and I get into?"  
  
"Don't go there. Just be safe."  
  
+++  
  
Lawrence Antiques  
  
Sunnydale, California  
  
0930 hours  
  
September 27, 2000  
  
(The Wandererverse)  
  
Carol was finishing ringing up her latest sale when she noticed an older gentleman enter the shop. Walking over to the gentleman, she asked, "Can I help you?"  
  
Klyde Kustler, world renowned author and wreck hunter, looked up from the 16th century Spanish Moran helmet he had been examining. The author smiled and shook his head, "Thank you, I was just examining this helmet. It is rare to find Spanish armor or any armor in such a good condition."  
  
Carol grinned, "You appear to be knowledgeable on the subject." The shop owner picked up a ledger and began turning pages. "We just got this piece back in February, 1999. Steve is about to list it on our internet site."  
  
"You wouldn't happen to be referring to a Steve St. Wolf, would you?"   
  
"Yes, he helps my husband and I with the business. He is in the office would you like to talk to him?"  
  
Klyde, playing with a piece of paper in his pocket, responded "I would appreciate it. While I am interested in the helmet, I really dropped by to talk to Steve."  
  
The two began walking to the back of the store. Carol turned to the author and asked, "How do you know Steve?"  
  
"We've run into each other off and on over the years. I've purchased a few antiques from him over the years and he's helped me out researching some of my books."  
  
Carol stopped at a closed door and knocked once. Sticking her head in, she called out, "Steve, there's a gentleman here to see you." Turning back to the author, she asked "I didn't get your name?"  
  
Klyde grinned, replying "Just tell Steve that 'Dad' is here to see him."  
  
Carol relayed the information to St. Wolf and showed the author into the office. Seeing that everything was in hand, she excused herself and went back to helping customers.  
  
+++  
  
Steve finished updating the store's website and saved the data. Getting up, he greeted the author with a handshake and a grin. "It's good to see you again. How long has it been?"  
  
Klyde thought for a moment before replying, "I seem to recall it was right after I had my run-in with the French navy when I was looking for the HMS Charybdis."  
  
Steve remembering the incident nodded, "Yeah the French secret service was ready to throw your crew in jail for interrupting the sea trials of their newest missile boat. You lucked up running into me and I was able to use my contacts with the French government to get you guys out of the situation."  
  
"Hey, if I knew that beforehand, I would have rescheduled my wreck hunting expedition for another time. In case, I accomplished what I set out to do with photographing the wrecked Dido class cruiser and marking the final resting place of her fallen crew."  
  
Steve snorted and offered the author a seat, "That may be well indeed, but somehow I don't think you came all the way to Sunnydale to reminisce about old times. So, why are you here?"  
  
"Well last week I was attending a car show when I ran into the most interesting young man. An acquaintance of yours, I believe."  
  
Steve closed his eyes and a feeling of dread came over him. This has to have something to do with that car, I know it.  
  
Klyde continued, "Well, the young man was pursuing some neer do wells and borrowed my car, a purple 1931 Ford Hot Rod. I allowed him to take it on the condition that he bring it back in good condition. Unfortunately, there was some damage,"  
  
Steve's feeling of dread deepened, And that kid left right before my old friend shows up. I have a feeling this is not an accident.  
  
"Anthony and I were giving the car a final check when we discovered the bullet holes. While I don't mind helping the authorities' right wrongs and being the civic minded however I would like my property returned in as good a condition as I lend it out."  
  
Steve shook his head, "Don't drag it out. Just let me have it."  
  
"The kid said you would take care of the bill. In fact, he was so nice that he told me where you were, directions on how to get here, and even your work schedule so I would be sure to run into you. Definitely, a good kid."  
  
Steve began rubbing his nose, I'm getting too old for this Shit. with a resigned sigh, the Wanderer pulled out his checkbook. "Okay, how much is this going to cost me?"   
  
Klyde's face became the devil incarnate, "I noticed that you had a 16th century Spanish helmet on display. The price of that piece more than equals the cost of the damage to my car. Why don't you give me the helmet and we'll call it even."  
  
I'm going to kill that kid when he gets back. Better yet, I'll have JD and Qui Gon take care of him. I know JD can think of an appropriate punishment for him.  
  
Steve got up and led the author to the door. "Actually that helmet is worth more than you car. If you still want the helmet I'll subtract the cost of the damage from the price. Robert, Carol, and I have allocated the money raised from the helmet's purchase to help renovate the children's wing at the local hospital. By the way how's your new book coming along?"   
  
Klyde laughed, "You have a deal. Actually the book will be on the store shelves next week. I also happen to have a couple of signed copies in the car that I was intending to take to my next book signing. I'll throw them in as part of the deal."  
  
"Thanks. Lets get you the helmet and I can get back to work."  
  
+++   
  
Isolated Military Airfield  
  
Khabarovsk, Russia   
  
(Far East Military District)  
  
September 28, 2000  
  
1000 hours  
  
(The Wandererverse)   
  
The airfield at Khabarovsk had once been a major part of the Soviet Union's military deterrence during the Cold War. Now with the breakup of the Soviet Empire, the cost of maintaining the base could not be justified with the current defense budget so the Russian Federation deactivated the one time bomber base and leased it to the private sector.  
  
Throughout the late twentieth century, Department Satan, the counterpart to Bureau 13 had been looking for the right place for a staging base and storage facility. The isolated location of the airfield coupled to its close proximity to the Pacific coast was perfect for the Department's purpose. Acting through the mysterious Mr. Morden, the leader of Department Satan was able to quickly lease the property without anybody asking embarrassing questions.   
  
Omar Hussein walked into the nearest hanger and walked over to the platform in the center of the cavernous building. A technician was busy working the controls when the leader of Department Satan approached his station.  
  
"Is everything working?" asked Omar.  
  
The technician looked up, "Yes sir. According to the data pad your contact supplied outlining how to assemble the transporter and operate it, the device is working perfectly.  
  
Omar rubbed his hands in anticipation, "According to my contact, we should be activating the device right about now."  
  
The black robed technician pressed the receive button and a blinding blue light filled the hanger. Both men blinked to remove the lingering effects of the light and stared at what their benefactor in the other universe had sent them.  
  
Sitting on the transportation pad were twenty ball shape devices. Omar waved his hand at another group of black robed agents, signaling them to bring the Ural truck over to the transporter. Within minutes the pad was cleared and ready to accept the next shipment.  
  
Off to the side, another figure had been waiting in the shadows to emerge. This figure was also dressed in black but unlike the others, he reeked of evil power. Once the Russian made truck had driven out of sight, the figure quietly walked up behind the Department Satan leader.  
  
Omar was focused on the next shipment to arrive on the transport pad and was not aware of the stranger's presence. The stranger had been using the Force to disguise his presence and decided to let Omar know he was there. Suddenly Omar got the feeling that someone was behind him. Turning around, he thought, Something is not right. It feels as if someone is right behi….   
  
Omar reached into his pocket while asking the stranger, "Who are you and how did you get around my guards?"  
  
The stranger pulled the hood off his head to reveal a black haired, gaunt looking face. You know he resembles a young Christopher Lee thought the Department Satan leader.  
  
The figure gave Omar an evil grin while replying, "Calm down my dear Mr. Hussein. I'm sure my master told you I would be arriving with the replacements for the droids you used up so quickly."  
  
Omar took a closer look, "You wouldn't happen to be the apprentice, Darth Sidious mentioned?"  
  
"Yes, my name is Darth Agonius, though for the purpose of blending in with the local population, you may call me Charles Ward."  
  
"Charles Ward?" asked Omar.  
  
Agonius shrugged, "It seems a fairly nondescript name that matches my features and racial type. Those written documents or magazines that a certain young lady provided were most helpful in preparing me for this visit."  
  
Omar quickly changed the subject, "So how did you get in here? I know you did not arrive by transporter or through the doors."  
  
"That same young lady was gracious enough to provide a route to this world and that is all I am going to say about it."  
  
The Department Satan leader shook his head and began walking towards the door, " I suppose you would like to come to my headquarters and be briefed on what has been going on in our fight against the do-gooders."  
  
The Sith Lord quickly followed, "Yes, that would be most appreciative.  
  
  
  
+++  
  
Gabreski International Airport  
  
Arkham, Massacusetts  
  
September 28, 2000  
  
1015 hours  
  
(The Wandererverse)  
  
Obi Wan Kenobi, Jedi Knight and recent recruit to Section 7 waited in lounge for his friend and companion to join him. The Jedi had not been waiting very long before Anthony "Saint" Christopher walked out of the ops room. The Jedi-in-Training tapped Obi Wan on the shoulder and pointed towards the door.   
  
Saint turned back towards his friend, commenting "Well, the debrief didn't take long. I managed to secure a couple of rooms at the VOQ (Visiting Officer's Quarters) for the duration of our stay. So, at least we don't have to worry about finding a hotel"  
  
Jessica Jade and several female members of Section 7 had suggested that the Jedi grow a beard to make him less conspicuous. Finally, Obi Wan gave in and began rubbing that very beard in thought. Jessica was right, the number of people asking for my autograph as dropped to almost zero since growing the beard. Being mistaken for this Ewan MacGregor was beginning to get old.   
  
The two had reached the parking lot when Obi Wan remembered something he had been meaning to ask his companion.  
  
"Anthony, there was something I have been meaning to talk to you about."  
  
Saint opened up the rental car's door and asked, "Yeah, what is it?"  
  
The now bearded Jedi responded, "When we were driving past the antique store where Wanderer works, I noticed that same car you and Katie had driven a couple days ago pulling up."  
  
Saint buckled his seat belt and grinned, "That was 'Dad'. I guess he was coming to collect."  
  
Obi Wan gave his companion a hard stare, "Collect? What did you do this time?"  
  
Saint's face turned into the very picture of evil as he responded, "Despite my best driving and efforts for otherwise, there was some damage to that classic car. When I returned it to the owner, I told 'Dad' to give the bill to Steve."  
  
Obi Wan raised an eyebrow in disbelief, "You passed the bill on to the Wanderer? You are braver than I thought. I take that back. You are bolder than you can afford to be."  
  
Saint began pulling out of the parking lot, "Don't worry. Steve can afford it. The damage was suffered during the duration of a legal action. Katie and I were legitimately pursuing enemy forces who had initiated the fight. Due to the fact that we are members of Section 7 and the other guys attacked first, Section 7 should cover the costs."  
  
"Do you really think that will fly with Sir Steven?"  
  
"Obi Wan, my dear friend you should know by now it is better to do something and ask forgiveness than ask for permission and be turned down. Besides, the look on Steve's face when 'Dad' hands him the bill will be priceless."  
  
The Jedi looked at his friend and shook his head in disbelief, "Anthony, my good friend. Your ego is writing checks your body can't cash."  
  
Saint glanced back at his passenger, observing "I see you watched 'Top Gun' last night. But seriously, we should get a bite to eat and go straight to the 'Q' so we can be ready for tomorrow."  
  
Obi Wan leaned back into his seat, "I agree with you on that point." He closed his eyes for a moment and voiced his thought, "I wonder what happened at the antique store?"  
  
Saint nodded in agreement, "Yeah, I was surprised to learn that 'Dad' had been dealing with St Wolf in antiques and artifacts. Turns out the old guy had been one of St Wolf's customers in antiques and historical artifacts."  
  
The Jedi turned back to the driver and with suspicion in his voice commented, "Let me guess. Not only did you tell this 'Dad' to send the bill to Wanderer, but you gave him directions to the antique store."  
  
Saint grinned, "You know me, always willing to lend a helping hand. I wish I could have seen what went down in the store after we left."  
  
+++  
  
"Anthony Christopher, is it really you?"   
  
Obi Wan had just finished off his Hawaiian chicken when the woman's question caused him to look in her direction. The speaker, a middle aged female, wearing a conservative blue dress walked up to the Jedi's table.  
  
Anthony also looked up at the question. Recognizing the person, he smiled and offered her a seat at their table. "Mrs. Burnham, how are you doing? I didn't know you were up here." Saint waited for the woman to sit down before offering introductions. "Mrs. Burnham, I'd like to introduce you to my partner and good friend Ben Quigby. Ben, this is Mrs. Burnham. I had the privilege of being in her seventh grade English class back in Sparta, Mississippi."  
  
Margorie Burnham smiled at the young man, seated across from her, "I'm always honored to meet Anthony's friends."  
  
"The pleasure is mine, Mrs. Burnham."  
  
Margorie turned to face Saint, "Now that the introductions are out of the way, what brings you two to Massachusetts?"  
  
Saint took a drink from his glass, "I have been flying helicopters with the Army and now the California National Guard for the last few years and the guard needed someone participate in some exercises being run by the Massachusetts National Guard. Ben also works for one of the Federal agencies and had some official business to take care of so he managed to hitch a ride in my chopper."  
  
The former teacher's eyes rose at the mention of Ben being a Federal agent. Both Jedi recognized her reaction so Saint asked, "Okay, what's wrong? The last time I saw you with that look was when we had that fire break out in the school gym."  
  
Taking a deep breath, the teacher went into her story. "It's my son Brian. You remember him don't you?"  
  
Saint thought for a moment, "Yeah, I seem to recall he had gotten into trouble with the Sparta PD over sneaking into the funeral home."  
  
"Yes, that was the last straw and my husband and I decided to move up here and make a fresh start. We have family up here and it would get Brian away from those hoodlum friends he was hanging around in Sparta. It looked like he was finally getting his life back on track. He graduated from high school and took a job at the First National Grocery Store. It wasn't too long before he was promoted to manage their store in Innsmouth."  
  
Saint noticed that she was about to cry and handed her a napkin. Margory thanked the Jedi-In-Training and continued her story. "Last week I got a call saying that Brian had been arrested by constable for attempting to rob Waites Variety Store. As soon as I heard about the arrest I tried to arrange bail for my son. However, when I called the jail, they said he had escaped town in a stolen vehicle and has not been seen since. I tried talking to the State police but they believed the story."  
  
Obi Wan thought about her story and commented, "Your son has had a history of such activities. Is it possible the Innsmouth authorities are telling the truth?"  
  
Margorie's eyes blazed as she faced the Jedi, "Whatever may have happened, my son would not have left town without letting me know. Even during the worst times in Sparta, he still called me and let me know he was safe. I also got the feeling that the Innsmouth constable wasn't telling the entire story when I talked to him. I have had students try to pull stuff on me and the constable acted in exactly the same manner."  
  
"Mrs. Burnham, would you mind if I have a word with Ben for a second?" When the woman nodded, Saint turned to Obi Wan and in a quiet voice said, "I've got a feeling that she is right. I have this gut feeling that something fishy is happening in that town. Since we are already paying Innsmouth a visit, why don't we see if we can turn up Brian."  
  
Obi Wan nodded, "I agree with you. From what Willow dug up on the internet it's obvious something is happening there. I too have this feeling that Brian may be mixed up in it somehow."  
  
The two Jedi nodded and faced the teacher. It fell to Saint to inform the teacher their decision. "We are already taking a little trip over there in the morning. It will be no problem to do a little checking on Brian as long as we are in town."  
  
Margory got up and hugged her former student, "Thank you. I always knew you could never turn down doing a good deed. Here's my phone number. Just give me a call when you find out something."  
  
Saint returned the hug. "Don't worry we'll bring Brian back home to you one way or another. You can count on us."  
  
Obi Wan waited for the woman to leave before commenting, "Master Jinn was right. You definitely have the soul of a Jedi."  
  
"Thanks Obe, let's pay the check and get some sleep. Tomorrow is going to be a busy day."   
  
  
  
+++  
  
COSTCO  
  
Los Angeles, California  
  
September 28, 2000  
  
1200 hours  
  
(The Wandererverse)  
  
Jessica Jade waited for Katie to turn of the engine before grabbing her arm. "I'm not getting out the car until you tell what is going on around here."  
  
Godzilla, Katie's guardian spirit, stuck his head out of her bag. //This is going to be interesting. I can't wait to see how you answer that question.//  
  
The blonde Amazon gave the guardian spirit one her 'if looks could kill' stares. //Shut up Godzilla or I will ask Anthony to take us flying and give you a seat with a view//.  
  
//Uh, on second thoughts, I think I'll just sit back and stay out of your way//.  
  
//Good idea//.  
  
Katie took her hand off the doorknob and looked her red haired friend in the eyes. "What are you talking about, Jess? I thought Mister Quigby or as you now know, Qui Gon explained everything?"  
  
Jessica reached into her blue windbreaker and pulled out a sheet of paper, "Yes, Master Jinn was quite thorough in explaining how Jedi came to be on Earth. However, there is still the question of what your friends back at Mr. St. Wolf's house doing messing around with military grade weapons. I may not know a lot about guns, but I do know that those weapons aren't something most people keep in their homes." The redhead thought about the look on the Jedi Master's face when Saint ducked out, "Although I did enjoy watching Master Jinn make Anthony run around the back yard with a hundred pound weight in his backpack following the levitation exercise Yoda forced on Luke Skywalker in Empire Strikes Back."  
  
Katie's eyes were gleaming as she remembered the incident, "Yeah that was pretty funny. But back to your question, there are things about my life that you are not ready to know about. I would love to tell you but I don't want to put your life in any other danger." Making sure the other girl was paying attention, Katie slipped off her sunglasses and grasped her shoulders, "You are my best friend and I don't want anything to happen to you. You just have to trust me on this one."  
  
Jessica sat silently for a moment, pondering her friend's words. Finally, she responded "I'll let it go this time. But I will not sit back forever, especially since Ben Quigby turned out to be Obi Wan Kenobi and that attack by those battle droids. A girl has to be prepared and protect herself."  
  
Katie opened the door to the car and got out of the car, "Well you can be prepared just don't go jumping off into something before you are ready. Not to change the subject, but we do need to do what we came here to do."  
  
"You mean getting those cleaning supplies and groceries your mom told you to get?"  
  
"Yeah, part of my punishment is being responsible for the shopping at least in the foreseeable future."  
  
"Look at the bright side!" responded Jessica. "At least you don't have to clean out the animal cages."  
  
"Yeah, there is that" agreed Katie.  
  
  
  
+++  
  
A couple of hours later the two girls walked out of the store, pushing two shopping carts that were filled to the brim. Katie, decided to take a stab at her friend, "You know it's kinda difficult to top dating a Jedi."  
  
Jessica grinned and pointed out the clerk returning the shopping carts. "Oh, I don't know. That cart pusher definitely has nice legs."  
  
Katie laughed but quickly looked towards her car. // Godzilla, what's going on?//  
  
//Two gangbangers are trying to break in. Looks like I need to scare some since into them.// responded the guardian spirit.  
  
//Okay, I'll keep Jessica occupied until they're gone.//  
  
The blonde Amazon deliberately placed herself between her friend and the car and started comparing Saint and Obi Wan to the various young men coming in and out of the store. A few minutes later two visible scared young man came running past them.  
  
//I take it's safe to come to the car?// asked Katie.  
  
Godzilla shifted back from his guardian spirit state, replying //Yeah, it's safe to bring Jessica to the car.//  
  
//Good, cause Mom has a lot of chores for me to take care of.//  
  
+++  
  
The Gilman House Hotel  
  
702 Federal Street  
  
Innsmouth, Massacusetts  
  
September 29, 2000  
  
1400 hours  
  
(The Wandererverse)  
  
"Well the local accommodations appear to be somewhat lacking" observed Obi Wan.  
  
Saint parked the rental car in front of Innsmouth's only operating hotel. The five story building dated the 1830s when the Gilman family attempted to turn their fortunes around and operate a hotel. For a while, the hotel was prosperous but now the one hundred seventy year old building has stood mostly vacant over the last century.   
  
The Jedi-in-training responded to his friend's observation, "You don't know the half of it." Saint took a long look at the building's crumbling exterior and faded eggshell color and something else caught his attention. Pointing at the upper floors, he mentioned, "Obe, do you notice that the hotel appears to be lacking fire escapes?"  
  
"I noticed that it appears that this establishment is clearly violating state safety regulations. I also noticed that the town appears to be lacking many modern necessities." The Jedi got out of their car and looked around, "It would also appear that most of the buildings date back to the previous century."  
  
Saint took a look at the gas lights, "Yeah it's a regular museum to the nineteenth century. We had better be on our guard, as you like to say, I have a bad feeling about this."  
  
Obi Wan nodded and touched the bottom of his leather jacket. "Yes, I too feel a disturbance in the Force that seems to be centered on this town. Well lets get checked in and we can begin looking around before it gets too dark."  
  
"You know, I was thinking the same thing" added Saint.  
  
+++  
  
The Marsh Mansion  
  
404 Washington Street  
  
Innsmouth, Massachusetts  
  
September 29, 2000  
  
1500 hours  
  
(The Wandererverse)  
  
"Jebediah, just what have you gotten our family into?"  
  
Barnabas Marsh walked over to his eldest son, waving some documents in the young hybrid's face. 'Old Man Marsh' as Barnabas was known among the locals was well along in his transformation into the frog-like creatures called 'Deep Ones'. He still wore human clothing but all practical purposes the elder is a Deep One masquerading as a man. Due to his transformation, he makes frequent swims out to Devil Reef just off the coast.   
  
Barnabas had spent the years following the government raid getting the survivors together for their eventual return to their home town. It had not been easy but, enough descendants had returned to allow the elders to turn to their ancestor's original design, that of conquest and domination of the world. A world united as one, all worshiping Cthulhu. Now it appeared as if his eldest son had put his plans into danger.  
  
"But dad, Omar Hussein is an ally with more resources than we could ever hope to match in a hundred years. Granted, the Arab is unstable in his attempts to acquire more dark power and his attacks in California did end in defeat. However, he is striking at our foes and each attack by Department Satan, distracts the authorities from us."  
  
Barnabas shuffled over to a desk, "I will grant you that shipment of robots has proven useful in repairing Y'ha-nthlei, our 'cousin's underwater city. Not to mention the fact the battle droids make useful additions to our forces."  
  
Jebediah smiled, "I knew you would see it my way. Don't worry, Omar is staying in his hideout in Russia and promises to keep our alliance secret for now."  
  
"That is good to know, but what about California. Your victims escaped and managed to stay on your trail for some time."  
  
"There is nothing to worry about. The car I used was a rental and I used a fake name and company for the papers. Even if someone discovered that the company I listed is a shell, they would only be directed to another shell company. In any case, there is nothing linking our family to what went down in California."  
  
Barnabas nodded, "Very well, just be very careful. Now that's settled lets turn our attention to the Burnham boy."  
  
"That's been taken care of. The state authorities have been led to believe that the boy escaped the constables and disappeared so nobody will be coming here to look for him. He's currently being held in the jail until tomorrow night when he will be disposed of. We were blessed when he tried breaking into Waite's Variety Store. The Order of Dagon was becoming hard pressed to find a sacrifice."  
  
"See, I told you everything would turn out alright."  
  
+++  
  
Saint leaned over to Obi Wan and quietly noted, "The grocery store is certainly one of the most modern buildings I've seen yet."   
  
The First National Grocery store was an old brick building located on the southwest side of the current town square. It was obviously one of the most modernized and best maintained structures in town. Exterior electric lights graced the storefront, bathing the surrounding area in light.   
  
Obi Wan agreed with his companion's observation and walked into the store. At first glace, the place appeared like any other store. However, something was not right. A closer look revealed that the cash register had been smashed open. Saint was about to comment on that finding when Ezra Blank, shuffled up.  
  
"I'm sorry but you will have to leave. The store is closed."  
  
Saint motioned for Obi Wan to take the lead. In a soothing voice the Jedi replied, "That's alright, we were not interested in buying anything. Instead we were asked by Mrs. Burnham if we could find out anything about her missing son."  
  
Ezra calmed down, "Yeah, I was real sorry to hear about Brian's disappearance. He was a good boss, always took care of his workers."  
  
Saint commented, "I know what you mean. Is there anything you can tell us about what happened?"  
  
Ezra shook his head, "Sorry, all I know is what I read in the paper."  
  
Obi Wan nodded, "Thank you for your time. We will be on our way."  
  
Ezra waited for the two to leave the store. Once he was certain they were gone, he picked up the phone. "Hello, there were two strangers in here asking about Brian…."  
  
+++  
  
Saint looked back to the store and commented sarcastically, "Well that was very productive."  
  
Obi Wan held up his hand, "Actually it was productive, but not in the normal sense of the word. While the clerk did not give any useful information did you notice anything unusual about the store?"  
  
"You mean besides the smashed cash register?" asked Saint. The young man though back to the store and remembered, "Now that I think about it. One of the double-hung windows at the front of the store appeared to have been recently repaired."  
  
"I took the liberty of taking a longer look at the window while you were talking to the clerk. It appeared to have been pushed inward from outside by someone of great strength and hastily repaired."  
  
The two Jedi began walking down the street. "Yeah, on the way out, I also noticed there were raking gouges in the wood surrounding the outside part of the window. It reminded me of damage caused by great claws."  
  
"It is becoming obvious that there is something going on in this town. Now we just have to find out what it is. What is the next stop on our list?"  
  
"I believe a visit to see a Mr. Thomas Waite at his store is in order since that is where Brian supposedly tried to rob a safe."  
  
Saint and Obi Wan were walking across the village green when somebody hissing at them. The two turned around to face a short, homeless man sitting on a bench.  
  
"You are the two strangers asking about that Burnham boy?" asked the man.  
  
"Saint looked to Obi Wan and nodded. Reaching down to give the old man some change, Saint responded, "Yes, is there anything you can tell us?"  
  
A look of fear came over the old man's face. He quickly began looking around as if to see if anybody was watching them. Pointing towards a nearby ally, the man said, "Not here is the open. Meet me in that ally in ten minutes and I'll tell you what I can."  
  
With that the old man walked off. Obi Wan turned to Saint and asked, "I have a feeling that man will be able to give us some useful information."  
  
"Yeah, that's the same feeling I got. Our ten minutes are up. Let's go see what he can tell us."  
  
+++  
  
The two Jedi walked across the street and ducked into the ally. The old man was standing next to a dumpster. Saint walked over to him and asked, "Now what can you tell us?"  
  
The old man looked around for a couple of minutes. Finally, he started his story. "My name is Zadok Allen. I was once a fisherman until the fish dried up and I've been living on charity ever since."  
  
"I'm sorry to hear that Mr. Allen. But what can you tell us?" prodded Obi Wan.  
  
Zadok gave the two a pleading look, "Haow'd ye like to be livin' in a taown like this, with everything a-rottin' an' a-dyan, an' boarded-up, monsters crawlin' an' bleatin' an' barkin' an hoppin'' araoun black cellars an attics every way ye turn? Hey? Haow'd ye like to hear the haowlin' night arter night from the churches an Order o' Dagon Hall, an' know what's doin' part of the haowlin? Haow'd ye like to hear what comes from that awful reef every May-Eve an' Hallowmass? Hey?..... Wal, Sir, let me tell ye that ain't the wurst!... Yew wants to know what the reel horror is, hey? Wal, it's this-- it aint what them fish-devils hez done, but what they're a-goin to do!"  
  
Saint let out a whistle, he commented to Obi wan, "Well I'd say this definitely confirms Willow's information pointing towards this town as the Deep-One's home base."  
  
"I agree. Even if it isn't, I definitely feel a disturbance in the Force centered on this town." Obi wan turned back to the old man, "Mr. Allen that is very interesting. However, is there anything you can tell us about what happened to Brian Burham?"  
  
Zadok looked around, "If he's anything like the others, he is dead or soon will be. They keep the live ones lock up in the jail until it's time."  
  
"Thank you Mr. Allen. Your help is greatly appreciated." Said Obi Wan as the old guy scurried off.  
  
Saint commented, "Looks like we don't have a lot of time. We had better find Brian and get the Hell out of here before the locals kill Brian and come after us."  
  
"I believe we should still visit the store and see if anything useful turns up."  
  
Saint gave his friend a short bow, "Lead the way oh, "Serene One."  
  
+++  
  
Unfortunately, someone had noticed the two Jedi talking with the old man. Looking out from around the curtains, Vera Southwich, a homely, bulgy-eyed hybrid harridan, picked up the phone and began to talk, "Constable Martin, old Zadok Allen has been talking to the strangers. I know. If I see anything else, I'll give you a call."  
  
+++   
  
Abandoned Missile Base  
  
Somewhere in Uzbekistan  
  
1600 hrs  
  
September 29, 2000  
  
(Wandererverse)  
  
The leader of Department Satan rushed back to his headquarters after ensuring that the shipment had arrived. Closing his office door, Omar began reviewing the new droids features. Let's see, energy shields that can stop both laser and projectiles. Ooh, they even come equipped with four auto blasters. You know that gives me an idea.  
  
With an evil grin, Omar picked up the phone and made a call, "Mr. Morden, I once again have need of your services. Yes, I am satisfied with the work you have done in recent history. I need you to fly to Moscow and visit Samed Vezirzade. I need his people to stage an attack at the same time the Oman operation kicks off so this Rainbow will be unable to cover both operations as well as the others I plan on doing. I'm counting on you and the standard fee will be waiting in your bank account upon your return."  
  
Darth Agonius had walked in just as Omar was hanging up. The Sith lord sat in a chair near the Department Satan leader's desk and asked, "Was that something I should know about?"  
  
Omar stood up and walked over to a wall map. "As you know, there are many organizations working against our plans on this world. In order to accomplish our goals, we need to weaken those forces. Therefore, I have been staging minor attacks throughout the world so that we can observe response times and how our enemies operate. We are now ready for the next step."  
  
"And that step would be," prompted Agonius.  
  
"The next step involves simultaneous attacks occurring at different parts of the globe. Eventually, we will reach a point when our enemies will be spread too thin to counter our next moves. Once the enemy is spread out dealing with these multiple terrorist attacks, we will make our main thrusts and begin the process that will lead to Department Satan controlling the world's governments,"  
  
Agonius listened to the Department Satan leader reveal his plans while thinking, Hmm, it appears that my own chance to take over this organization is at hand. Now all I have to do is give Hussein enough rope to hang himself with. Finally, Agonius got up, saying "That's very interesting. But I need to check up on the technicians assembling the new Destroyer Droids."  
  
Omar waited for the Sith to leave before making his next phone call. At last I have a chance to take out that Wanderer and his blonde bitch. I may not be strong enough to hit his home base, but I can use those Destroyer Droids to eliminate that threat when they are outside.  
  
Omar listened as the phone rang. Finally, the other party picked up. Omar immediately issued orders for the attack. "I'm sending you a new weapon that should give you a fighting chance against the Wanderer. When the items arrive, I want you to hit him and his mate when they are out on patrol. Understand? Good"  
  
His call completed, Omar leaned back in his chair and smiled.  
  
+++  
  
Unknown to Omar, Agonius heard every word. Feeling a nearby presence, the Sith turned around to face a dark haired woman.   
  
"It's not very wise to sneak up on a Sith Lord" snarled Agonius.  
  
Discord smiled, this was better than even she could have imagined. Holding up her hands, she told him, "Don't worry, I have no intention of getting in a fight with you right now. After all, what would your master think if his student were to attack his benefactor?"  
  
The Sith nodded and removed his hand from his lightsaber, "So you are the mysterious benefactor who aids my master in his vengeance against this 'Saint' character."  
  
"You got it. It looks like our friend Omar is going to use those new Destroyer Droids to attack St Wolf on his home turf." Discord shook her head and smiled, "Of course, the Wanderer and his mate are too powerful for even those weapons. The droids will all be eliminated of course."  
  
Agonius returned the smile, "As my master has foreseen, this Hussein is a fool who squanders his forces on ill planned and timed fiascos."  
  
"Just like the previous attacks, this too will fail and serve only to alert the Wanderer to the approaching threat" added Discord.  
  
The Sith and Greek goddess began walking down the hallway. "It appears that Department Satan will be requiring a change in leadership shortly," observed Agonius.  
  
"Your master places great faith in you. I await your takeover of this organization's leadership posts." With that word, Discord vanished.  
  
Agonius stared at the empty space before continuing towards the nearby storage building.   
  
As he entered the building, he thought,With the proper leadership, Department Satan can be a force to reckon with. I await the chance to show Lord Siddious what I can do with this group.  
  
+++  
  
The Fire Station  
  
100 Paine St.  
  
Innsmouth, Massachusetts  
  
September 29, 2000  
  
1640 hours  
  
(The Wandererverse)  
  
Saint pulled into the fire station's parking lot. Like most buildings in the fishing town, the station itself was a small tumble-down structure in need of repair and up keep. The Jedi-in-Training was able to see two fire engines through the opened doors. Man, those fire engines should be in a museum rather than an operating fire house. Upon getting out of the car, he took a closer look at the nearest engine, obviously broken down and sitting on cinder blocks. I take it back, they should be in a scrap heap. No self respecting museum would even consider touching that P.O.S.  
  
Obi Wan also looked at the deteriorating condition of the fire house. The visit to Waites Variety Store had turned out to be a dead end. While Thomas Waite showed none of the fish-like features common to many of the townspeople, he barely acknowledged the two visitors when they entered his store. Instead he just stared at a faded photograph. Thinking back to the visit, The Jedi thought, I almost feel sorry for him. His despair would be obvious to the newest padawan. Oh well, maybe we'll have better success with the firefighters.  
  
There were a half-dozen men lounging around the ancient fire engines. Saint let his friend take the lead this time. I hope Obi Wan has better luck than I did with Mr. Waite. thought the teenager.  
  
Unfortunately, the Jedi had no better luck with the firemen than Saint had with Mr. Waite. In any case, the men had proved rather reluctant to talk. Conversations about the weather and other mundane subjects were quite easy. Even with aid of the Force and bribes of cash and drinks, all questions concerning Innsmouth and its secrets drew blank looks and mumbled denials. Finally, the two teens gave up and left the firehouse. It was upon leaving the firehouse that they got their first break.   
  
The two Jedi were about to drive off when they were approached by Jake, a stubbly-bearded fireman in his 50s. The visibly nervous fireman looked over his shoulder as he told them, "Meet me at the inlet north of town ~Kelly's Cove~ just after dusk. Don't let no one see ya come up there. Bring me a bottle of whisky and some of that foldin' money you're sportin'. Jake'll take care of you."  
  
Saint looked over to Obi Wan. Nodding in unspoken agreement, the young man replied, "We'll be there."  
  
+++  
  
While waiting for dusk, the two young men drove around town, making note of the decaying structures and unique traits exhibited by the townspeople. Finally after dusk the two arrived at Kelly's Cove. Saint and Obi Wan got out and began comparing notes.   
  
"It looks like young Brian is still being held at the jail," observed Obi Wan.  
  
"Yeah, I got the same impression when we drove past it. Of course with the local law enforcement hanging around, we couldn't get too good a look. However, all evidence points to it. There was also wrong about that Esoteric Order of Dagon building. I was getting major dark side vibes oozing out of that place."  
  
Obi Wan nodded, "I felt the same thing and noticed that quite a few people sporting that 'Innsmouth Look' were entering the building as if something was about to happen."  
  
Saint reached into his pocket and held up his cell phone. "With all that's been going on, I have a feeling I'm going to be wearing out this baby."  
  
A rustling noise cut off any further conversation as the two men turned to face whoever was coming. After a few moments, Jake showed up and demanded his payment. Saint held up a bottle of Jack Daniels he had managed to acquire and told the fireman that he would be paid after he tells them what he knew about the town and the disappearance of Brian Burnham.  
  
The fireman motioned them to join him near the shore. After making sure they were truly alone, he began his tale.  
  
"Ya know,that kid started aout all wrong here, takin' up with that Billingham gal arter bein' here less'n a month. Her daddy owns the fishpackin' plant ye know? Jes' abouth the only place a fellah can git a job araoun' here these day, eh? If thet kid was a-fixin' ta make sure that newfangled business didn't make no money, then messin' around with ol'man Billingham's fav'rite darter's a darn good way to do it."  
  
Obi Wan turned to Saint and commented, "The mystery is becoming clearer now." Turning to Jake, the Jedi asked him to continue his tale.  
  
"Now this girl of his, Ruth, she's been tryin' ta get herself outa this town ever since she's old enough ta think fer herself. She took up with 'bout any salesman ever set foot in this town -an' her only fifteen when thet started. Anyways, when thet kid come inta town she set her sights on him real quick. Me an' the boys could see thet easy enough. Seems like the kid musta fell fer her pretty hard too. She is a danged pretty thing, even if she has got the 'look,' if ya know what I mean."  
  
Saint nodded and told Obi Wan, "I feel that a talk with this Ruth Billingham may be in order."  
  
"Lissen, thet's all I can tell ya, they'll miss me back in taown. Don't folla me. You can't have them seein' us together too much. And ya might want to see what thet girl can tell ya' about the kid." With this last word, the fireman disappeared into the darkness, back towards the town.  
  
Saint stared at the spot recently vacated by the fireman. Finally, he turned to his friend and said, "The Billingham House it is."  
  
+++  
  
The drive back to town was uneventful. There was a noticeable lack of cars on the road. Doesn't appear many people own cars in these parts thought the young man.  
  
Finally, the car arrived at the two story Georgian home on Adams Street belonging to Warren and Judith Billingham. The two men walked up to the front door and rang the doorbell. Footsteps were heard approaching the door. Finally, the door opened to reveal Warren's 17 year old daughter, Ruth.  
  
Ruth Billingham was a beautiful 17-year old, despite her slightly protuberant eyes and wider than normal mouth. Seeing the Jedi, her eyes narrowed as she asked them what they wanted.  
  
Saint put on his most disarming smile and used the Force to make her more receptive to his questions. "Miss, we are looking for Brian Burnham and had been told you might know something that can help us."  
  
Ruth began to answer but quickly shook her head to clear her thoughts. "Look, who are you, who hired you, and why should I be talking with you?"  
  
Saint sighed and thought Maybe, I do need more training with the mind trick. I seem to be batting zero lately.   
  
"Miss, my name is Anthony Christopher. Brian's mother is my former teacher from when I lived in Sparta. Ben and I ran into Mrs. Burnham in Arkham and she told me what had happened including the breaking into Waite's store."  
  
Ruth shook her head in denial, "I didn't have anything to do with that robbery."  
  
Obi Wan cut in, "We're not saying you did. However, Brian is in danger of losing his life and if there is anything you can tell us that might save his life, we would be deeply grateful."  
  
Ruth became visibly upset and started to shake. In a trembling voice, she pleaded "Go find Brian and rescue him, please. We were trying to leave town when this happened. I beg of you please help Brian and I out of this town."  
  
Soon afterwards, a plain-looking, middle-aged woman silently appeared in the doorway. Glaring at Saint and Obi Wan, she ordered her daughter, "Ruth, go to your room. NOW!"  
  
Waiting for her daughter to leave, she turned her attention to the two young men. "We know nothing about the Burnham boy. Good Day!"   
  
The woman slammed the door after telling the two good day. Saint turned to his friend and noting, "Have you noticed that this doesn't seem to be our day for warm welcomes?"  
  
Obi Wan just walked to the car, not saying a word.  
  
+++   
  
Saint pulled up to the Innsmouth Jail and turned off the engine. Without taking his eyes off the structure, he asked, "Do you sense anything unusual about that place?"  
  
Obi Wan closed his eyes and reached out through the force. "There appears to be two people in the building, one in the front and the other in the back."  
  
"I've got an idea. Why don't you sneak around back and see if you can look through the windows and see if our missing store manager is still there. While you're doing that I'll go visit the good constable and see if I can turn up anything."  
  
Obi Wan grabbed his friend's arm as he vacated the car. "I've got a bad feeling about this place, the building in front of us, and if you want to get down to it, the entire town concerns me."  
  
Saint pulled out his HK 23 and released the magazine. Making sure that the Bureau 13 modified weapon was loaded and in good order, he replaced the weapon in it's holster. "Don't worry, I'll be sure to avoid any entanglements."  
  
Obi Wan looked on as his friend walked up to the front door. And that's what worries me.  
  
+++  
  
Constable Elliot Ropes, a huge and thickly-muscled hybrid, had drawn the night's duty of watching the jail's one and only prisoner. More beast than man, the constable was a incredibly ugly specimen with bulging eyes, scaling skin, and a protruding jaw. A bell placed over the doorway began ringing as the front door opened. Elliot looked up to see a teenage male, wearing a leather jacket and Jeans, enter the office.  
  
"Now what would a young man like yourself be doing walking into my jail at this hour?" asked the hybrid.  
  
Saint smiled, "Well since you asked so nicely, I'll be happy to tell you. You see when I was in Arkham I ran into Brian Burnham's mother. See, she used to be my high school teacher and was worried about not hearing from her son. Being the nice guy that I am, I offered to take a look into it and see what I could find."  
  
Elliot stared at the teenager, I have got get rid of this kid before he messes up our plans for the future. Finally, he replied "I'm sorry but it is department policy to not discuss cases with civilians. The matter is now in the hands of the State Police. That's all I'm allowed to say."  
  
Saint shook his head and reached for his wallet. Looks like that Bureau 13 issued ID is going to come in handy after all. The young man slowly removed his wallet and showed the ID to the constable. "Constable, I am a Federal Agent on a case so I will ask you again to tell me what you know about Brian Burnham."  
  
Uh Oh, this guys a Fed, Martin will definitely want to know about this.  
  
"Look agent, all I know is that the boy was caught in a robbery and subsequently escaped south out of town in a stolen vehicle."  
  
Saint examined the guy's expression and quickly came to the conclusion that the constable was lying. However, now was not the time to make a scene. Thanking the officer for his time, the Jedi-in-Training left the Jail.  
  
+++  
  
While Saint was talking to the Constable, Obi Wan used the Force to disguise his presence as he snuck around the back of the building. The Jedi quickly discovered that there was a row of narrow, barred windows near the ground floor of the jail. He paused for a moment to examine the windows in the back alley. The openings are narrow but they shouldn't present any problems for my lightsaber.  
  
Moving slowly down the alley, Obi Wan quickly isolated the location of the second individual. The Jedi pulled himself up and looked inside the cell. There, sitting on a bunk and smoking a cigarette was the missing store manager. Dropping his Force shields, Obi Wan quietly called out to Brian.  
  
"Who are you? What do you want?" asked Brian.  
  
"We are friends of your mother. She was worried that you never called and asked us to see what happened."  
  
Brian grabbed the bars to his cell window, "Look, you have to get me out of here. I don't know what the townspeople intend to do with me. Heck, they didn't even let me make my one phone call."  
  
"You know, the local authorities reported that you attempted to rob a store and that is why you were arrested," said Obi Wan.  
  
Brian shook his head, "No way, I didn't rob anybody. The Billingham family stopped me and Ruth from leaving town. For some reason her father wants Ruth to stay here. I don't know why they made up the story but we had nothing to do with the robbery. Please, you need to get me out of here. I'm afraid they may try to get rid of me permanently."  
  
The boy is lying about the robbery. I can see that now. However, if we don't do something, the boy will be killed. Obi Wan noticed Saint standing by the car and told Brian, "I have to go now but do not worry we will get you out. I promise."  
  
+++  
  
Saint was starting the engine when his companion sat down. Without looking at his friend, the Jedi reported, "Brian Burnham is in the jail."  
  
Saint nodded, "I knew the constable was lying when he gave me that cock and bull story about Brian leaving town in a stolen vehicle." As the Jedi-in-Training drove off he noticed a group of hybrids entering the jail. "We don't have much time to spring him."  
  
Obi Wan watched the hybrids take up positions at the front of the jail. "I agree, if we wait much longer, I fear he will be killed. However, there are too many people around for us to break Brian out of jail. We need someway to draw them off…." The Jedi became very suspicious as he recognized the look on his companion's face, "Okay Anthony, what kind of scheme are you dreaming up now?"  
  
Saint gave him an evil grin as he explained his idea. "It's real simple when you come down to it. I was wondering is you noticed that electric lights are rare sights in this town. It appears that a large portion of still has gas lamps. Here's the plan. I want you to position yourself near Brian's jail cell. Stay out of sight and wait for my signal."  
  
Obi Wan shuddered as he remembered another of Saint's 'signals'. In a matter of fact voice he asked, "Okay, what are you going to blow up now?"  
  
Saint thought about acting innocent but decided against it, "I noticed a house with a 'For Rent' sign that still had it's gas hooked up. I'm going to park the car closer to the jail and set up the diversion. The explosion should draw everybody away from the jail. When everybody leaves, use your light saber to cut open an exit, grab Brian, and get to the car. As soon as we get him we make like a bat out of hell and return to Arkham."  
  
The car slowed down and Obi Wan bailed out to get to his position. I hope this works thought the Jedi as he watched his friend drive off.  
  
+++  
  
A short distance from the jail, Saint parked the car and quickly moved back to the house he planned on using as a diversion. He walked up to the door, set his lightsaber for a short blade, and cut off the lock. Quickly moving to the kitchen, he noticed that while the house was empty the gas did indeed still work.   
  
Wonder if there's anything I can use?  
  
A quick search turned up a candle and matches. This definitely has possibilities. thought the Jedi-in-Training. Saint moved over to the stove and snuffed the pilot light. With the flame extinguished, he walked up stairs and went to work. First, he made sure that all windows were shut and tightly sealed. Next, he began turning on the gas lights, but without any flames.  
  
The downstairs rooms were given the same treatment as he returned to the kitchen. Finally, he finished prepping the house by turning on the burners. With the odorless gas filling the house, Anthony moved to the porch.  
  
Once on the porch, the young man cracked the front door. Lighting the candle, he placed it on the doorstep.   
  
His part done, the young man moved quickly towards the car. Saint opened the car door and sat down, waiting for the show to begin. Second later, the windows and door on the empty house flew across the street as a massive natural gas explosion went off.   
  
Watching parts of the roof rise into the shy on a pillar of orange flame, one thought ran through the young man's brain. Showtime  
  
+++   
  
  
  
By using the Force to mask his presence, Obi Wan was able to slip past the hybrid guards and position himself in the alley near Brian's cell. A loud explosion ripped the air and for a second the night sky turned day. The Jedi only shook his head and thought, Oh Anthony, what is it with you and explosions?  
  
The Jedi was not the only one affected by the blast. Within seconds, the guards had left to investigate just what had blown up. Obi Wan noted the guard's absence and crept up to the window. Luckily, there were no guards inside when the Jedi looked through the window. He tossed a pebble into the cell to get Brian's attention.  
  
When the boy looked in his direction, Obi Wan quietly told him to get back. Once Brian was safely away from the window, the Jedi activated his lightsaber and quickly cut a hole that was big enough for the boy to get through.  
  
Brian stared at the shaft of blue light that had appeared out of nowhere and began cutting a hole in the jail house wall. "What is that?" asked the boy.  
  
Obi Wan waved his hand in front of Brian's face and in a monotone stated, "You did not see anything unusual. I was able to make the hole by using a new version of everyday primacord."  
  
Brian dully repeated what was said. Soon afterwards, the boy felt something grab his arm. He quickly noticed that his rescuer pulling him into the alley.  
  
"We need to go now before the guards return" suggested Obi Wan.  
  
Brian nodded and followed the Jedi to the waiting car. Upon entering the car, he remembered his girl friend and yelled out, "We have to go back and get Ruth!"  
  
Saint shook his head, "No can do. This town will be swarming with townspeople wanting our heads on a platter. We need to get while the gettings good."  
  
Brian moved over and began to open the car door. Obi Wan spotted the boy's action and pulled the boy back. "Now, just what do you think you are doing?"  
  
"If you two aren't going to help me get Ruth, then I'll do it on my own," argued Brian.  
  
Obi Wan turned to Saint, "Now you see why Jedi aren't allowed to have relationships. They frequently make one or both of the partners take ill advised actions."  
  
Saint turned the wheel and began driving back to the Billingham house. "Okay, we'll get your girl only if she wants to go." Driving with one hand, he reached down to unsnap his pistol holster. "Something tells me that we will be expected so stay sharp."  
  
+++  
  
The escape did not go unnoticed. Constable Nathan Birch, a pudgy, stooped hybrid with narrow eyes and a wide, malicious grin, had returned to the jail to get the prisoner ready for transportation to the Order of Dagon. For a second, he did not move as he stared at the big square opening in the wall that used to hold a barred window. Shaking off his stupor, he quickly ran to the nearest phone and began dialing.  
  
"Hello, Mr. Marsh, the prisoner has escaped. Yes sir, we did have guards surrounding the jail like you told us. However a nearby house had a gas explosion and when I got back to get the boy, somebody had cut open a hole in the wall, allowing the boy to escape. Yes sir, I'll tell Chief Constable Martin and round up a posse to recapture the boy."  
  
+++  
  
As Saint pulled onto Adams Street, the hair on the back of his neck rose. Turning to Obi Wan, he voiced a warning, "I've got a real bad feeling that we are about to walk into an ambush." Glancing back to the boy in the back seat, "Brian have you ever fired a pistol?"  
  
"Yeah, my dad taught me to shoot back in Sparta. I should still remember the basics."  
  
Saint reached between the seats and pulled out his spare H&K and handed it to the store manager. "You can use my spare H&K Mk23. It's a .45 caliber semiautomatic pistol with a twelve round clip. Do not shoot unless I tell you to do so. We may still get through this without resorting to any unnecessary violence."  
  
They had just pulled in front of the Billingham House when all Hell broke loose. Three of the frog-creatures that attacked Saint and Katie back in California sprang from their hiding place and rushed forward. They quickly began clambering on the roof of the car, pressing their flaccid, batrachian features against the windshield and began beating on the glass with their clawed fists.  
  
Saint turned to Obi Wan and nonchalantly observed, "Well so much for not resorting to unnecessary violence." The Jedi-in-Training pointed his weapon at the Deep One pounding on the driver's side windshield and pumped three hollowpoints into the frog-like face.   
  
Warren Billingham had returned home after his wife called him with the details of the Jedi's visit. He quickly appeared on the porch wielding a Remington hunting rifle. Ignoring the squirming Deep Ones crawling all over the car, Warren fired a shot at the car. The bullet missed Brian by inches as it passed by his face. He pulled the bolt back and was about to fire a second shot when his daughter appeared and knocked the weapon aside.   
  
Ruth had also heard the commotion and spotted Brian in the back seat. To her horror, her father had already shot at the car and she was not going to let him get off a second shot. After messing up her father's aim, the young woman ran across the yard to the car.  
  
Warren was not about to let his daughter leave with that boy if he could help it. He quickly chased after Ruth and tackled her before she got halfway to the car. Brian had been watching the scene play out from the back seat of the car. As Ruth was being sent sprawling across the front lawn, he sarcastically said, "I think she wants to come, don't you?"  
  
Saint did not have time to answer as Brian threw open the door and rushed to rescue his girlfriend. He quickly shot a second Deep One through the open door. Shaking his head, he observed, "That boy is going to get himself killed before this is over. Obi Wan go help Brian."  
  
Warren was about to drag his daughter back to the house when he spotted Brian get out of the car. The man quickly released his daughter and dove towards his rifle. He was about to shoot the boy when an unseen gust of wind appeared and jerked the weapon from his hands and sending him flying across the yard.  
  
Brian and Ruth were focused on each other and did not notice her father getting slammed across the yard. The two lovers embraced and rushed back to the car. While the two teens fastened their seatbelts, Saint noticed some movement off in the distance. Uh oh  
  
"WE GOT COMPANY! HANG ON!!" Saint yelled out as he slammed his foot onto the accelerator. The smell of burnt rubber hang in the air as the rental sped off into the night, bullets whizzing by.  
  
In a calm voice Obi Wan commented, "They have firearms. Now would be a good time to get out of town."  
  
Saint growled, "You think? Well let's see if they can keep up.  
  
+++   
  
The car had not gotten more than the outskirts of town when the engine began conking out. Saint listened to the engine sputter and die, This is not good. the passengers became visibly upset as the car pulled over to the side of the Rowley Road.   
  
Ruth was not a happy girl. Her big chance to leave the small town appeared to be vanishing before her very eyes. In a sarcastic voice she asked Saint as he tried restarting the engine, "Would it help if I got and pushed?"  
  
The Jedi-in-Training spun around and replied, "It just might."  
  
With a resigned sigh, Obi Wan got out of the car, "Well it looks like we are walking back to Arkham."  
  
A very unhappy Saint responded, "Thank you o' master of the obvious." He quickly popped open the hood and checked the engine. "We've been sabotaged. Somebody messed up the oil pump. We were lucky to get this far."  
  
Brian helped Ruth out of the car and turned back to look at the town one last time. Something was not right. "I'll say this much, you do know how to stage a rescue. It looks like half of the town is on fire thanks to your little diversion."  
  
Obi Wan looked to where the store manager was pointing, "Anthony, you do realize that you will be in, as you Americans say, in hot water when word of this little escapade reaches General Gordon, not to mention St. Wolf and Detective Heart."  
  
"Gee, you really know how to find the silver lining," responded Saint.  
  
Ruth decided to join in, "Uh guys, can we save this discussion until AFTER we get to safety? There's a bunch of torches coming out of the town and in this direction!"  
  
Saint pulled out his H&K and checked to see if there was a round in the chamber. "The girl is right let's get going. I'll take point. Brian and Ben you two secure the rear and Ruth, you stay between me and Brian."  
  
A thick fog began quickly rolling in from the sea. At it got closer to the group, they began to notice weird sounds and a foul smell coming from within.  
  
It was up to Ruth to voice what the others were thinking, "Lets get out of here like NOW!!!  
  
TBC  
  
  
  
Author's Note: The incident that Klyde is describing is based on what Clive Cussler, one of the best adventure writers I have had the honor of reading, went through when he went looking for the CSS Alabama of Brest. The lines spoken by some of the residents in Innsmouth came directly from the various stories written by HP Lovecraft. For those who are interested in reading more about Innsmouth and the denizens of Lovecraft's world, go to http://www.gizmology.net/lovecraft/works/. There, you can find the complete works by this author. His two stories, "The Call of Cthulhu" and "The Shadow Over Innsmouth", were the inspiration and source for the last two chapters.  
  
In "Chapter 7: The Raid on Innsmouth", Saint and Obi Wan escape and start organizing a massive assault to eliminate the infestation. Expect to see elements of Rainbow, Bureau 13, and various other groups getting dragged into helping do this 'good deed'.   
  
To my readers, with this chapter, I tried expanding up some ideas introduced in the previous chapter. What did you think about the visit to Innsmouth and frog-like Deep Ones as villains? Also, how do you feel about a Sith Lord coming to Earth and taking over a major terrorist group? 


	9. Escape From Innsmouth, Part1

ENTER THE STALKERS 3: RAINBOW SLAYER  
The Merry Prankster  
  
Chapter Seven: Escape From Innsmouth (Part1)  
  
Arkham Road, Five miles outside town  
  
Innsmouth, Massacusetts September 29, 2000 2100 hours (The Wandererverse)  
  
Saint looked back at the flickering torches that were coming closer and closer. The Jedi-in-Training flicked off the safety and readied the Heckler & Koch Mk23 for action. I had better let Obi Wan lead Brian and Ruth out while I take care of the posse.  
  
Clearing his throat to get the other's attention, Saint outlined his plan, "We need to make a change of plans. Ben, I need you to take the lead and get our two charges to safety."  
  
Obi Wan looked suspiciously at his companion, "Just what are you planning this time?"  
  
The Jedi-in-Training held up his pistol, "There are too many bad guys coming up the road for you to handle in your unique manner. I, on the other hand, have three extra mags for my H&K and can cover you guys long enough to escape."  
  
"Anthony, you don't have to play the hero. We are far enough to be gone by the time the mob get here," chastised the Jedi.  
  
"Will you two make up your minds already? I really don't want to stay here any longer," complained Ruth.  
  
Obi Wan placed both hands on his friend's shoulder, "Anthony, you have good intentions and your heart is in the right place. However, in spite of training with your teachers and St, Wolf, you are still showing too much recklessness when performing your good deeds."  
  
"Can we discuss this later?" asked the Jedi-in-Training.  
  
Brain and Ruth looked back at the town. "Yes, Can we?" chimed the two teens.  
  
+++ The four had been walking along the road for at least at least twenty minutes, when Obi Wan experienced a tremor in The Force. Heeding the warning, the Jedi knocked Brian and Ruth to the ground just as a bullet passed where Brian had been standing. With his charges safe, he turned his attention back to his partner. The Jedi-in-Training was not in sight. He reached out into the Force to locate his companion.  
  
Saint dove into a ditch at the sound of the first shot. He slowly peeked over the edge of the ditch to see a flash appear from a nearby tree.  
  
Making a quick mental note of the shooter's position, Saint began to low crawl through the high grass. He silently moved behind a nearby rise and waited for the next shot. The third shot was real close if the sound was any indication. Saint, took a deep breath and waited, one, two, and three. After reaching three, he rose up, pistol ready. The hybrid sniper was only fifteen feet away and facing in the other direction.  
  
Jebediah Marsh had suspected that the strangers were on their way out of town after Walter Billingham's phone call earlier that evening. Playing it safe, the hybrid has assigned men to each road with the purpose of slowing down the strangers enough that any assembled pose could catch up with them. Walter Gilman, a hybrid who normally was found at the firehouse had been chosen to watch the road to Arkham. Spotting the strangers walking up the road, he quickly fired. Thanks to Obi Wan's quick response, he missed. Stifling a curse, he reloaded his hundred-year old Remington. The sound of a snapping branch off to his left caught his attention. The hybrid had not even turned completely around when three bullets caught him in the chest and head.  
  
Saint slowly walked over to the prone figure. Kicking the body over, he discovered that their attacker threatened them no more. Finally, he raised his hand and gave the all clear and rejoined his companions.  
  
+++  
  
The group had not gotten five hundred yards down the road, when Saint noticed car coming up the road from Innsmouth.  
  
"We've got visitors, TAKE COVER!" ordered the Jedi-in-Training.  
  
Two minutes later a late model blue Ford Taurus stopped next to their hiding place. The driver, a middle aged man of average height, exited the car and took a long puff on his cigarette. He looked around for another minute before yelling out, "Anthony Christopher, Ben Quigby, you can all come out now. Horace sends his love."  
  
Obi Wan motioned for Brian and Ruth to stay hidden while he and Saint checked out the stranger. Saint kept his pistol visible, yet pointed to the ground as he took the lead.  
  
"You said Horace sent you?" asked the skeptical Jedi-in-Training.  
  
The man blew a smoke ring and growled, "Yeah, here we were nicely settled in, monitoring developments when who should show up but you two. Then you blow the operation to Hell." The man stalked Saint and poked him, "You just ruined two years of hard work. Thanks to your little stunt, the locals have turned on any stranger who was left in town. My people were barely able to escape with their lives. Although after reading your file, I should have expected you to pull a stunt like burning down two blocks."  
  
The Jedi-in-Training began to see red. "Now wait just a gosh darn minute. Those locals were about to drag Brian to some temple and be sacrificed. I had to do something to distract the guards so Ben could break him out of that jail. Wait a minute, Horace has a file on me?"  
  
"Yes he did and when I first saw how thick it was, I nearly had a heart attack. The 'Old Man' described you as a younger, more reckless version of 'The Wanderer' and boy was he right about that." The gentleman finally revealed the grin he had been holding for so long and held out his hand. "The name's Lucas Mackay, Bureau 13. Luckily we had already discovered what the Marshes had been up to and were about to withdraw our assets to get ready for the next stage."  
  
"And that stage would be?" asked Obi wan.  
  
"Taking out the bad guys in this town once and for all. The hybrids are plotting something major. Near as we can figure they worship this great beast named Cthulhu and intend to free it from it's sleep. Then, there is the fact that we have identified known Department Satan agents frequenting the Marsh mansion and the Order of Dagon for the last two months."  
  
Saint let out a low whistle, "That ties in to what we know about them wanting to sacrifice Brian. By the look on your face, that's not the half of it. Let me have it."  
  
"One of my operatives reported seeing what looked like battle droids from that Star Wars movie guarding the Marsh Mansion and the Order of Dagon."  
  
"How much do you know about me and my companion?"  
  
"We know that your companion is a real life Jedi Knight and you are currently training to be one. Horace also informed us of the attacks in California last week. I did love that video from the car chase. Thinking about trying out for the lead in the latest Mad Max movie?"  
  
"Cute, real cute," responded the Jedi-in-Training. "How many people did Horace assign to this operation?"  
  
"Basically, my team, Team Steelclaw and the mermaid's" responded Lucas."  
  
Saint began grumbling, "That's not going to be enough."  
  
Obi wan recognized the look on his friend's face, "I know that look. What are you planning this time?"  
  
"The assets assigned to Lucas are not going to be enough to pull this off. In fact, I'd say all we have going for us right now is hope. Since I don't put much faith in hope, I'm going to make some calls.  
  
+++  
  
Author's Note: I've decided to try breaking up the chapters and posting them in smaller chunks. This way, I'll be posting more often as opposed to once a month. So, I have one question, which do you prefer, the long chapters or the smaller chunks? 


	10. Escape From Innsmouth Complete

ENTER THE STALKERS 3: RAINBOW SLAYER  
The Merry Prankster  
  
Chapter Seven: Escape From Innsmouth  
  
Arkham Road, Five miles outside town  
  
Innsmouth, Massacusetts September 29, 2000 2100 hours (The Wandererverse)  
  
Saint looked back at the flickering torches that were coming closer and closer. The Jedi-in-Training flicked off the safety and readied the Heckler & Koch Mk23 for action. I had better let Obi Wan lead Brian and Ruth out while I take care of the posse.  
  
Clearing his throat to get the other's attention, Saint outlined his plan, "We need to make a change of plans. Ben, I need you to take the lead and get our two charges to safety."  
  
Obi Wan looked suspiciously at his companion, "Just what are you planning this time?"  
  
The Jedi-in-Training held up his pistol, "There are too many bad guys coming up the road for you to handle in your unique manner. I, on the other hand, have three extra mags for my H&K and can cover you guys long enough to escape."  
  
"Anthony, you don't have to play the hero. We are far enough to be gone by the time the mob get here," chastised the Jedi.  
  
"Will you two make up your minds already? I really don't want to stay here any longer," complained Ruth.  
  
Obi Wan placed both hands on his friend's shoulder, "Anthony, you have good intentions and your heart is in the right place. However, in spite of training with your teachers and St, Wolf, you are still showing too much recklessness when performing your good deeds."  
  
"Can we discuss this later?" asked the Jedi-in-Training.  
  
Brain and Ruth looked back at the town. "Yes, Can we?" chimed the two teens.  
  
+++ The four had been walking along the road for at least at least twenty minutes, when Obi Wan experienced a tremor in The Force. Heeding the warning, the Jedi knocked Brian and Ruth to the ground just as a bullet passed where Brian had been standing. With his charges safe, he turned his attention back to his partner. The Jedi-in-Training was not in sight. He reached out into the Force to locate his companion.  
  
Saint dove into a ditch at the sound of the first shot. He slowly peeked over the edge of the ditch to see a flash appear from a nearby tree.  
  
Making a quick mental note of the shooter's position, Saint began to low crawl through the high grass. He silently moved behind a nearby rise and waited for the next shot. The third shot was real close if the sound was any indication. Saint, took a deep breath and waited, one, two, and three. After reaching three, he rose up, pistol ready. The hybrid sniper was only fifteen feet away and facing in the other direction.  
  
Jebediah Marsh had suspected that the strangers were on their way out of town after Walter Billingham's phone call earlier that evening. Playing it safe, the hybrid had assigned men to each road with the purpose of slowing down the strangers enough that any assembled posse could catch up with them. Walter Gilman, a hybrid who normally was found at the firehouse had been chosen to watch the road to Arkham. Spotting the strangers walking up the road, he quickly fired. Thanks to Obi Wan's quick response, he missed. Stifling a curse, the hybrid reloaded his hundred-year old Remington. The sound of a snapping branch off to his left caught his attention. Walter had not even turned completely around when three bullets caught him in the chest and head.  
  
Saint slowly walked over to the prone figure. Kicking the body over, he discovered that their attacker threatened them no more. Finally, he raised his hand and gave the all clear and rejoined his companions.  
  
+++  
  
The group had not gotten five hundred yards down the road, when Saint noticed car coming up the road from Innsmouth.  
  
"We've got visitors, TAKE COVER!" ordered the Jedi-in-Training.  
  
Two minutes later a late model blue Ford Taurus stopped next to their hiding place. The driver, a middle aged man of average height, exited the car and took a long puff on his cigarette. He looked around for another minute before yelling out, "Anthony Christopher, Ben Quigby, you can all come out now. Horace sends his love."  
  
Obi Wan motioned for Brian and Ruth to stay hidden while he and Saint checked out the stranger. Saint kept his pistol visible, yet pointed to the ground as he took the lead.  
  
"You said Horace sent you?" asked the skeptical Jedi-in-Training.  
  
The man blew a smoke ring and growled, "Yeah, here we were nicely settled in, monitoring developments when who should show up but you two. Then you blow the operation to Hell." The man stalked Saint and poked him, "You just ruined two years of hard work. Thanks to your little stunt, the locals have turned on any stranger who was left in town. My people were barely able to escape with their lives. Although after reading your file, I should have expected you to pull a stunt like burning down half the town."  
  
The Jedi-in-Training began to see red. "Now wait just a gosh darn minute. Those locals were about to drag Brian to some temple and be sacrificed. I had to do something to distract the guards so Ben could break him out of that jail. Wait a minute, Horace has a file on me?"  
  
"Yes he did and when I first saw how thick it was, I nearly had a heart attack. The 'Old Man' described you as a younger, more reckless version of 'The Wanderer' and boy was he right about that." The gentleman finally revealed the grin he had been holding for so long and held out his hand. "The name's Lucas Mackay, Bureau 13. Luckily we had already discovered what the Marshes had been up to and were about to withdraw our assets to get ready for the next stage."  
  
"And that stage would be?" asked Obi wan.  
  
"Taking out the bad guys in this town once and for all. The hybrids are plotting something major. Near as we can figure they worship this great beast named Cthulhu and intend to free it from it's sleep. Then, there is the fact that we have identified known Department Satan agents frequenting the Marsh mansion and the Order of Dagon for the last two months."  
  
Saint let out a low whistle, "That ties in to what we know about them wanting to sacrifice Brian. By the look on your face, that's not the half of it. Let me have it."  
  
"One of my operatives reported seeing what looked like battle droids from that Star Wars movie guarding the Marsh Mansion and the Order of Dagon."  
  
"How much do you know about me and my companion?"  
  
"We know that your companion is a real life Jedi Knight and you are currently training to be one. Horace also informed us of the attacks in California last week. I did love that video from the car chase. Thinking about trying out for the lead in the latest Mad Max movie?"  
  
"Cute, real cute," responded the Jedi-in-Training. "How many people did Horace assign to this operation?"  
  
"Basically, my team, Team Steelclaw and the mermaid's" responded Lucas.  
  
Saint began grumbling, "That's not going to be enough."  
  
Obi wan recognized the look on his friend's face, "I know that look. What are you planning this time?"  
  
"The assets assigned to Lucas are not going to be enough to pull this off. In fact, I'd say all we have going for us right now is hope. Since I don't put much faith in hope, I'm going to make some calls.  
  
+++  
  
317 Bryant Terrace  
  
Sunnydale, California  
  
2130 hours September 29, 2000 (The Wandererverse)  
  
Faith and Shaw winced as the office door slammed shut. The dark slayer turned to Buffy and asked, "What's gotten Steve so riled up?"  
  
Buffy Summer started towards the office, "I don't know but I'm going to find out."  
  
+++  
  
Steve St. Wolf, leader of Section 7 knocked back his drink as his second in command walked through the door.  
  
The blonde Slayer moved behind Steve and began massaging his shoulders, "Want to tell me what's gotten you so pissed off?"  
  
Steve sat back and let her rub his shoulders for a moment before responding, "One of my customers stopped by the antique shop this afternoon. The guy writes adventure novels and I've sold him a few antiques off and on over the years."  
  
"That doesn't sound so bad," observed the slayer.  
  
"Normally, I would agree with you. However, this gentleman also collects classic cars and was attending that car show in LA last week."  
  
A feeling of dread fell over the young lady, who immediately plopped into a chair, "Oh No, this doesn't have something to do with."  
  
Steve began rubbing the bridge of his nose, "If you mean, Saint, you're right on the mark. Turns out that my customer loaned my 'little brother' that hot rod he drove up in on the condition that he bring it back in the same condition he got it in."  
  
"Let me guess there was some damage that Anthony missed before he brought it back."  
  
Steve nodded, "Yeah, there were a few bullet holes and scratches in the car. That by itself wasn't too bad. Then Anthony had the nerve to tell him to give me the bill."  
  
"That still isn't too bad."  
  
"No it isn't, the worse part was that the kid had the cahones to give Klyde Kustler directions to the shop and my work schedule so he'd be sure to catch me."  
  
Buffy thought for a moment, "You know I seem to recall passing Anthony and Obi Wan on the way out of Sunnydale that day. So that's why Saint was sporting that evil grin as he drove out."  
  
Steve stared at his lover in surprise, "The kid was in town? I'm going to have to get in touch with Qui Gon and JD to come up with an appropriate response."  
  
The phone began ringing. Buffy, being the closest, answered the phone and handed it back to the Wanderer, " Steve, Horace wants to talk to you."  
  
"Hello"  
  
+++  
  
Brian had grabbed a Coke when he noticed a flash of light from the living room. Checking on the disturbance, the boy discovered a older man wearing a flannel shirt and jeans looking at the office door.  
  
"Hello Merlin. What brings you here?" asked the boy.  
  
The old man smiled, "Just dropping by to visit Steve and Buffy."  
  
"Here, I'll let them know you're here."  
  
Brian's hand was inches from the door when the telephone began ringing, followed closely by shouting. The boy simply shook his head in resignation and knocked. The door opened and Buffy stepped out.  
  
"Oh hi, Merlin come on in. what's with the visit?" asked the Slayer.  
  
Merlin grinned , "I had a feeling something was about to happen and wanted to see the fireworks in person."  
  
Buffy led the wizard back into the office where Steve was in the midst of a conversation with the director of Bureau 13. "He did WHAT!!!!"  
  
"Your boy and his buddy dropped into the middle of a two year investigation. We were checking rumors about Department Satan being involved with some local cultists. The cultists were into worshiping one of the great beasts, a being named Cthulhu in hopes of freeing the creature from it's slumber. Local police had jailed the teenage manager of the local grocery store and were about to turn him over to the cult as a human sacrifice. Turns out the whole local government is associated with the evildoers. We were about to spring the boy when guess what."  
  
"Saint and Obi Wan drop in to rescue the boy," concluded the Wanderer.  
  
Horace growled, "You got it. But since the jail was heavily guarded,"  
  
Buffy shared a look of resignation with Steve as they imagined what went on. "Saint had to create a diversion," surmised the Slayer.  
  
Steve began feeling a massive migrane coming on. He really didn't want to think about but he asked, "How much damage did 'My Little Brother' do THIS time and how much is it going to cost?"  
  
Horace responded in a disgusted tone, "The boy blew up one house and the resulting fire wiped out two city blocks. Fortunately, the buildings had been abandoned for some time but my people barely kept ahead of the mob."  
  
Steve closed his eyes and began counting to himself. Finally, he told the Bureau 13 director, "I'll take care of it." With a sign, he reached over and hung up the phone. The sound of heavy laughter filled the room. Steve turned around to glare at the wizard. "Okay, now what do you find so funny?"  
  
Merlin grinned, "I was waiting for you and Buffy to have children so I can gloat about the shoe being on the other foot, so to speak."  
  
"What are you talking about?" asked Buffy.  
  
"After all the grief I got from you, it's great to see you being on the receiving end for once. Do you remember when I told you, I hope you have a kid just like you?"  
  
"Laugh it up old man but there's something else you wanted to talk about."  
  
Merlin became all business, "Your boy is on to something in Innsmouth. That cult Horace mentioned has the ability to raise Cthulhu. It is currently imprisoned in its buried city but if they raise it, well lets just say Cthuluhu makes Throlog look like the Ghostbuster's Slimer."  
  
"So you want me to deal with it?" asked Steve.  
  
Merlin shook his head, "No, your 'Little Brother' is taking care of it even as we speak. In fact." Merlin turned to the phone as it began ringing yet again.  
  
Steve picked up the phone, "Hello."  
  
+++  
  
Lucas first drove to Margorie Burnham's house to drop off Brian and Ruth. Saint, Obi Wan, and Lucas waited in the car as the two teens knocked on the door. Margorie had thrown on an old pink robe to answer the door. She could not understand who would have the nerve to come around at such an hour. All thoughts of giving her visitor a piece of her mind vanished upon seeing who was on her front doorstep.  
  
"You know, it's scenes like this that really make this job worthwhile," commented Saint.  
  
Obi Wan nodded and patted his friend on the shoulder, "You're right. Watching a mother being reunited with her lost child leaves me with a good feeling even if you went a little overboard with your distraction."  
  
The Bureau 13 agent crushed out his cigarette and threw it out the window. "A little overboard?" snorted Lucas. "Hell, I almost believed that JP Withers had dropped in to say hello to the townspeople with that little stunt you pulled."  
  
The Jedi-in-Training began objecting strenuously, "Look, I am nowhere near as destructive as JP. Maybe one day I can reach his level." Silence settled in the sedan and Saint turned to his companion's shocked faces. "Hey, a guy can dream," grinned the teenager.  
  
Lucas Mackay put the car in gear and pulled into the street, muttering, "The 'Old Man' said this kid was not as bad as 'The Wanderer', but he's getting there."  
  
+++  
  
Upon entering the hotel room, Saint walked over the phone and began dialing. Lucas locked the door and asked Obi Wan, "What's going on?"  
  
"You are about to see, as an old friend put it, 'The Boyscout Corollary' in action."  
  
"Let me guess, our boy's calling up his friends and drag them into helping us with this good deed." The Bureau 13 agent hung up his coat and listened in. I thought Lucas.  
  
Obi Wan joined the agent to watch as their companion spoke into the receiver. The two shared a grin as Saint held the receiver at arm's length. Even from halfway across the room, they could make out the person on the other line explaining what she thought about Saint's request in language that was both colorful as loud.  
  
+++  
  
Heart Residence Los Angeles, California (The Wandererverse)  
  
JD Heart kicked the front door shut as she pondered, She followed her partner into the living room to see Katie and Jessica studying on the couch.  
  
"Did you do the chores I assigned this morning?" asked the blonde detective.  
  
Katie looked up from her calculus lesson, "Yeah Mom, Jessica and I got the stuff you needed this afternoon and decided to study for next week's calculus test."  
  
JD looked at her watch, "Don't you girls have a morning class tomorrow?" The two teens nodded, "Just don't stay up too late, you don't want to be falling asleep in class tomorrow. Trust me."  
  
+++  
  
Mark Sloan was sitting at the dining room table, reading the newspaper when his son walked in. "How was your day?"  
  
Steve pulled out a coffee cup and poured some coffee. "Not bad. We actually had a lighter than usual case load today. Some gangbanger got himself shot by a rival this morning. Other than that, all we had to do was finish up some paperwork and we were able to leave early." The detective pulled a chair across from his father and asked, "Anything happen at the hospital?"  
  
"I think I saw to your shooting victim. We patched him up and he's in ICU under guard until he's well enough to get transferred to the jail. Now what was really interesting concerned Katie's on again off again boyfriend Alex. I noticed that he was sitting with one of our new interns in the cafeteria when I grabbed something to eat. If I didn't know better I'd say he was close to asking the girl out."  
  
Steve thought for a moment, "Well Katie and Alex have been moving apart ever since Anthony has returned. It might turn out to be a blessing in disguise."  
  
The detective and his father sat back to enjoy their coffee when the phone rang. Someone in the other room picked up the phone and the two listened as a muffled yell of anger could be clearly heard throughout the house.  
  
Mark listened to the cursing that followed for several minutes before turning to his son. "I wonder what Anthony has done THIS time?"  
  
"Why do you say that?" asked Steve who winced as JD shouted particularly descriptive expletive concerning her former student.  
  
Mark looked at his watch, "Your lover has been ranting and raving for the last fifteen minutes non-stop. There are few people that have the ability to make JD lose her temper like that. Of those people, Anthony has been the most prolific of late."  
  
"Point," conceded Steve.  
  
+++  
  
Jessica winced at the sound of a object hitting some wall on the other side of the house. The red head turned to her study partner and commented, "Your mother seems to be on a roll this evening. I wonder what set her off this time?"  
  
Katie only shook her head as Godzilla added, //I wonder what Anthony blew up this time?//  
  
//Knowing him, he probably blew up an entire town and now I have to face mom alone. I had better take it easy if I know what's good for me. //  
  
Katie turned to respond when her cell phone rang. Suppressing a sigh, the Amazon reached into her purse and answered the call. "Hello?"  
  
+++  
  
Anthony sat down next to the window and waited for the other person to pick up, "Hey Katie, Just thought I'd give you a call as see what's going on."  
  
"Anthony what have you done this time? Mom has been in her room for the last thirty minutes fussing and cussing over a phone call. You are one of the few people around who can set her off like that."  
  
Saint was impressed, "Man, that Horace doesn't wait around does he?"  
  
"Spill the beans Grasshopper. Mom was in a good mood when she got home. What did you do that made Horace call here and set her off?"  
  
"Well, you see we were just looking around like I told you. You remember Mrs. Burnham from the high school? Well Obe and I ran into her right after we landed and she asked us to check up on her son, Brian. Turned out the kid had been captured by some cultists who were going to sacrifice him to some elder god. I couldn't allow that to happen so I sprang him."  
  
"What did you blow up this time?"  
  
Saint paused, "Only an abandoned building near the jail. You know, to distract the guards."  
  
"Horace wouldn't call about one measly building. There has to be more to it."  
  
"Well, the fire spread and took out two city blocks then we had to rescue Brian's girlfriend who happened to be the daughter of one of a town elder and cultist."  
  
"That explains why Horace called. I know you didn't call to shoot the breeze. What do you want?"  
  
"We have a situation here and it's a little too big for me and Obe to handle on our own. I remember your mother talking about being taught by JP and I was wondering if you could get her to ask JP to drop in and lend a hand."  
  
+++  
  
Obi Wan watched in amazement as his partner jerked back and hold the phone at arms length from his body. Even from across the room, the Jedi could clearly hear Katie tell Saint in no uncertain terms what she thought of his request."  
  
Lucas turned to the Jedi and asked, "I take it she doesn't think too highly of his request."  
  
"You could say that."  
  
+++  
  
JD Heart had finally cooled down and was walking towards the kitchen when Katie's cell phone rang. The detective had just entered the living room when she was startled by her daughter begin cussing out the person on the other end. Concerned, she got Katie's attention and asked, "Honey what's wrong?"  
  
Katie handed her mother the phone, "Anthony wanted to ask you something."  
  
JD forced down her anger for the time being and accepted the phone. In a emotionless voice, she asked, "Just what are you into this time?"  
  
Lucas and Obi Wan watched as the color drained from Saint's face. The Jedi- in-Training stammered, "Uh, hello JD. I take it Horace called about this little misunderstanding here in Innsmouth." Saint had to hold the phone even further away from him as his former teacher began explaining what she thought about the misunderstanding and what she was going to do to him when he got back."  
  
Finally, the teenager was able to plead, "Look JD, it wasn't my fault, really. I had no idea that Horace had an operation in place and was planning a rescue when we showed up. There were too many guards around the jail and I had to get there attention. Yes, I know Horace wasn't happy about cutting his operation short and getting his people out before he was ready. But, I really had no choice. Honest."  
  
JD snarled, "When you get back here, you are going to have a long talk with Master Jinn and myself over recent events and you are going to learn to be not as reckless in the future. Do you understand young man?"  
  
"Yes ma'am" Saint responded in a quiet voice. "However, it turns out that the bad guys have lots of forces in place and are planning something major for the near future. Horace's people were planning on taking care of threat but they don't have enough forces allocated to do the job."  
  
JD shook her head, "And you just had to offer them your help and pull a St Wolf."  
  
"Well yeah, the bad guys are really well equipped. More so than your normal run of the mill cultists so I was wondering if you would ask JP to drop in and lend a hand."  
  
"This is going to cost you major, boy. If you think you need JP, then you must be in some serious crap. I've got some vacation time saved up so Katie and I will be on the next plane out. Don't worry about calling Qui Gon, I'll drag him along. All I can say is that you had better have a damn good explanation when we get there."  
  
JD hung up and the Jedi-In-Training stared at the phone for a few moments before murmuring, "I hope Steve is in a better mood or this will be turning ugly really quick."  
  
+++  
  
317 Bryant Terrace  
  
Sunnydale, California (The Wandererverse)  
  
Robin began passing out earplugs to the assembled Scoobies. Shaw pulled the pieces of green foam and asked him, "Why are you passing out earplugs?"  
  
The fairy grinned and replied, "Let just say, I got a heads up that Steve is about to get another call. Based on the information supplied by my sources, well let's just say you will not want to be in the house without some serious ear protection. Trust me. You will want to put those plugs in right about now."  
  
+++ Steve St. Wolf leaned back in his chair and began some serious planning.  
  
Merlin had left soon after briefing Steve and Buffy about what was going on and the Slayer had left to get some coffee, leaving The Wanderer by himself. It was not long before the phone began ringing yet again. He thought,   
  
"St.Wolf residence."  
  
"Uh Steve, we have a situation here and I need your help." responded Saint.  
  
Steve closed his eyes and counted to three before growling, "What did you blow up now?"  
  
"Only an abandoned house," answered Saint. The teenager paused for a moment before adding, "Oh, then apparently a couple of blocks caught fire. That's not the half of it. Turns out there are boo coo bad guys here and they are attempting to raise a really nasty creature. From the description Agent Mackay gave me, it appeared to be something similar to one of those 'Great Beasts' you mentioned some time back"  
  
Steve slumped into his chair, shook his head. Buffy walked in just in time to see him look at the ceiling and mutter, "What the Hell have I done to deserve this!!!?"  
  
Robin and Amy had followed the Slayer into the office and the sprite could not help answering Steve, "Oh where would you like me to start? With the comic irony or the short simple you asked for it version."  
  
A loud slap echoed throughout the room. Robin turned to face his girlfriend who answered his unspoken question, "That was for being right."  
  
Steve simply shook his head in resignation at their antics and turned his attention back to the phone.  
  
Saint added, "And I could really use my big brother's help on this one"  
  
"Look I'm pretty tied up here in Sunnydale. I know someone who might be willing to lend a hand. I'll give him a ring and see if he can send them your way."  
  
Anthony could not help twisting the knife a little further, "I would appreciate that. You know you're the best 'big brother' I never had".  
  
"Watch it Grasshopper, you are going to learn that there are consequences for your actions. You and I are going to have a nice long talk about what you can and can't get away with putting over me."  
  
"Sorry, you will have to take a number. JD and Qui Gon have already called dibs."  
  
Steve grinned as he began planning the payback, "They may have called dibs. But I will have whatever's left over and let's just say it will make you think that your drill instructors in basic were a bunch of big softies."  
  
*Gulp*  
  
+++  
  
Arkham Police Station 302 E Armitage Street Arkham, Massachusetts (The Wandererverse)  
  
Arkadi Novikov took a sip of coffee before going over the results from the morning's training exercise.   
  
Arkham may have been a quiet place with few of the major crimes common to larger cities taking place. However, it's police department had not acquired it's reputation by ignoring the outside world. Chief Asa Nichols, the head of Arkham's law enforcement, watched the latest outbreak of terrorism with a growing concern that terrorists could consider his town to be a soft target, ripe for an attack and decided to be prepared. First, he formed a Special Weapons and Tactics (SWAT) team from the best officers on the force.  
  
Prior to joining the force, Asa had served two tours of duty in Vietnam and continued to stay in touch with his comrades after the way. One of those comrades was a John Kelly who was also known as 'The Snake'. The chief had run into his old friend during a stopover in DC a couple years ago and learned that he was leading a counter terrorism group that had stopped a madman from gassing the Olympics. So, the good natured Nichols had asked his old friend if he could spare somebody to help train the Arkham SWAT team.  
  
Rainbow Six had been considering how to get his people in place should they be needed and Chief Nichol's request was just what the doctor ordered. Clark immediately dispatched Arkadi Novikov and his team to Arkham with instructions to be ready should Anthony call.  
  
Arkadi stood up from the conference table and pointed towards a wall chart, "Chief Nichols, your officers are doing extremely well. Today's exercise dealt with a terrorist attack on Miskatonic University. As you know, the Science annex has several labs dealing with various contagions that if released, could wipe out the town and surrounding area. The scenario had the terrorists capturing the lab and threatening to release some plagues. Your people were able to secure the vault undamaged and eliminate the opposing forces within five minutes from the go code."  
  
Asa smiled, "That is good to hear. What do you have planned for tomorrow?"  
  
"With school shooting drawing national attention, we will be dealing with the possibility of a group of students entering the local high school and."The Russian's train of thought was interrupted by the sounds of Tchaikovsky. Pulling out his cell phone, the Russian responded, "Hello?"  
  
+++  
  
Saint breathed a sigh of relief. He gave his companions a quick 'thumbs up' and started explaining.  
  
"Hello Arkadi? This is Saint. Six gave me your number and told me to call if anything came up. Well something did and I need your help."  
  
"Clark warned me you might be calling and had my team positioned nearby in case something happened. So what's the situation?"  
  
"This is an unsecure line so I can't go into any detail. Needless to say, I uncovered something big and need some serious backup. I noticed this phone number is local, so where are you?"  
  
"My team has been assigned to help the local police form their SWAT team," responded the Russian Rainbow operative. "Tell me where you want us and we'll be there shortly."  
  
"That's fair, I'm currently staying at the penthouse suite of the Hotel Miskatonic." Saint looked over to the Bureau 13 agent and asked, "Lucas, you have the address to this place?"  
  
Lucas pulled some stationary from a nightstand. "The hotel is located on the 200 block of West College Street."  
  
Anthony quickly relayed the information to the Rainbow operative and hung up. He walked over to the mini fridge and pulled out a Coke. Turning to the B13 agent, he asked, "When will your people be getting here?"  
  
"Within an hour," answered Lucas. "I noticed that you had some interesting reactions from your friends. Just how much help can we expect?"  
  
Saint gave him a evil grin. "Don't worry, even though I've pissed them off they will come through. Now, they will be getting me back once this is over, mind you. But like family, when things get really bad, they'll back me up."  
  
"You seem pretty confident," observed Lucas.  
  
"I am. JD is my first teacher and still likes to make sure that I stay in line. Steve is my commander and won't let his people hang out to dry during operations. Those two may get mad but they will hold off implementing the consequences until the operation is over. They haven't let me down yet." The young man snapped his fingers and walked back to the phone. "That reminds me, I need to call Willow."  
  
Saint waited for the Wiccan to pick up the phone. "Hello Willow, I need you to put your computer magic to work and get some info for me."  
  
Willow smiled and ribbed her friend, "Anthony, you had better be on your best behavior for the foreseeable future. Getting Steve and JD angry for two weeks running is not a good way to stay healthy. You do realize that Steve is going to get back at you in a major way for that little stunt with the author."  
  
"Yeah, I know but the opportunity was perfect and I couldn't resist. You wouldn't have saved the store's video?"  
  
"You know I did. As soon as I heard about The Wanderer being had, I drove to the store and copied it. Robin has agreed to help with the post production and getting it ready to hand out to the usual suspects. To get back on track, what did you want?"  
  
"I need everything you can find out about the town of Innsmouth. I particularly need city maps, builder's plans of the various locations and anything showing sewers and tunnels. The government files on the 1928 raid will be very useful."  
  
"For that I think I should call General Gordon. Give me a couple of hours and I'll transfer it to that laptop Obi wan took with him."  
  
"You're the best. I'll have to so something special for you when I get back."  
  
"Eliminating me as the target for future pranks will be thanks enough."  
  
Saint smiled, "You have a deal. I'll check back in two hours. Bye."  
  
+++  
  
Abandoned Warehouse Muscat, Oman 2330 hours September 29, 2000 (The Wandererverse)  
  
Ahmed bin Laden looked out the window to see who had driven up. Recognizing the driver as the mysterious 'Mr. Morden', the Omani terrorist signaled his companions to raise the gate.  
  
A few minutes later, Ahmed and several companions were examining a green canister, about the size of a fifty-five gallon drum, which sported Russian writing and the universal sign for bio hazard. The black haired, pleasant looking young man had removed his hood and began explaining how to safely emplace the contents of said device.  
  
"As agreed, my superiors have provided the chemicals your people requested."  
  
One of the lower ranking terrorists asked, "What exactly have you provided to us?"  
  
Morden smiled and held out his hand towards the drum, "An excellent question my good man. Inside said drum are thirty gallons of an older nerve agent, Kursov-DK. Now, for those who are not up on their Cold War weapons of mass destruction, Kursov-DK is a particularly dangerous agent developed by the former Soviet Union back in the fifties. According to my sources, the Soviets only had a couple tons of the stuff made before deciding it was too dangerous to be used in any case. The Russians were in the process of destroying the weapon when my contacts in the Russian mafia managed to get hold of the thirty gallons you see here today."  
  
"If it is so dangerous to it's users, why weren't you wearing a full chemical suit when you unloaded the stuff?" asked Ahmed.  
  
"Normally you will need a full suit but the drum has been sealed and is safe to be around for the time being. Now to get back to my briefing, Kurov-DK is a powerful and specialized nerve agent, much like its more famous cousin, VX. Nerve agents function by entering the human body and inhibiting acetylcholinesterase, which disrupts nerve impulse transmission, leaving muscles unable to move properly. Victims of Kurov-DK will collapse and be unable to breathe within minutes of exposure; fatal dosage is no more than 10 milligrams. So once you are ready to emplace the weapon, you will need full chemical suits."  
  
"We plan on placing it where we can threaten the countries water supply and force our decadent leaders to kick out the Western infidels that have invaded our country since the first Gulf War. Are there any problems with that?"  
  
"No, not at all, I have some dispersal units in the back of my van that will keep the agent safely contained until you decide the release it. Now, there is something else you need to know. Kurov-DK is a persistent threat, and will remain on the ground or in water for several weeks before breaking down. If Kurov-DK is released, the authorities will be forced to quarantine the entire area (and all vectors leading from the area) for at least three months."  
  
The terrorist shrugged, "Either way, the American will no longer defile this land with their presence and that is the main goal."  
  
Morden got up and began walking back to his van. Pausing, he turned back to the terrorists, "Do as you wish. But remember, Kurov-DK is not something to be played with. Take the precautions I give you when placing the devises near the plant. If any of it were to escape prematurely, everyone within the general location will be meeting Allah very soon."  
  
"How we use this weapon doesn't concern you," answered Ahmed. "You can be assured that we will succeed."  
  
+++  
  
Morden had driven a couple of blocks away from the warehouse before pulling into an empty lot. Parking the van, the agent made a call.  
  
"The ball is in play. I say again, the ball is in play."  
  
+++  
  
Abandoned Warehouse Sunnydale, California (The Wandererverse)  
  
The eighteen wheeler pulled off the main road stopped at the closed gate. Letting off two short blasts of his horn, the driver waited for someone to come out. He did not have long to wait.  
  
William Brown was another person, whose family had evaded the Federal roundup of Innsmouth natives back in the later twenties. For the last seventy years, the Brown family had kept in contact with various survivors of the raid and readily answered the Marsh's call to rejoin their relatives in their quest to awaken Great Cthulhu. However, before they could attempt such a feat, their enemies needed to be weakened or destroyed. So they would not interfere with the Order of Dagon.  
  
As it turned out, there were other groups in the world that whose goals mirrored that of the Order of Dagon. One of these groups was the infamous Department Satan and it was not long before the Cthulhu cultists and Department Satan began teaming to eliminate common foes and make the world a better place for the forces of darkness.  
  
One such foe lived in Sunnydale, California and the twenty-five year old Brown had been assigned to eliminate that threat. So, pursuit of that goal, the hybrid purchased an abandoned warehouse on the outskirts of that California town and began preparing for the strike.  
  
Walter had been waiting patiently for the few days for the rest of his forces to show up. Watching closely as the truck as drove up, he thought, .  
  
The driver of the truck rolled down the window and greeted the hybrid with a grin. "Hello, you the guy who wanted the shipment of battle androids"  
  
Walter's jaw dropped and he began looking around, It took a minute for him to gather his senses so he could respond.  
  
"What do you think you are doing? Telling the world about our darkest secrets," Walter asked.  
  
The driver waved his hand. "Calm down. Nobody in his right mind would believe that there are actual battle robots outside science fiction movies. If there is anybody listening, they will more likely assume we are just joking. Besides, you going to let me in?"  
  
The hybrid opened up the gate and directed the driver to pull his rig around to the loading area. The gate was quickly shut after the truck and the hybrid quickly made his way back to the warehouse.  
  
Outside, the building appeared to be the picture of a decayed American industry. Inside was a different matter. Upon purchasing the property, Walter had made several changes to the inside of the building. The 'broken windows' on the outside were in fact illusions created by Department Satan mages, who had also paced a ward that compelled visitors to be somewhere else. There was a heavily armored droid control room where the offices used to be and the warehouse itself was divided between barracks for the living operatives and storage for various mechanicals.  
  
Several hybrids were at the loading area when the semi pulled up. They waited for the driver to come inside before unloading the vehicle. Walking over to William Brown, the nondescript man handed him a pad and a pen.  
  
"So what exactly did Department Satan send me this time?" asked the hybrid.  
  
Mr. Morden, just back from the Persian Gulf, responded, "Technically, I am not part of that organization. However, my associates recognized the importance of this operation and transferred a large number of the latest battle droids to your control."  
  
Walter's eyes lit up at this information, "Oh really. Now, what is so special about this new batch of droids? The older batch we used against the local good guys did not work as well as we hoped."  
  
The evil agent smiled, "Ah, but those droids were poorly utilized. The plans used in those previous assaults did not take the abilities of their targets into account and thus too few were assigned to each assault. I'm sure that you have studied the accounts of those defeats and taken steps to see that the same mistake are not to be repeated."  
  
'Yes, my predecessor did attempt to do too much with too little and was defeated piecemeal. But, from my conversation with Mr. Marsh, I was led to believe that I would be given a new model druid that puts the standard battledroid to shame."  
  
"Yes, the new 'Destroyer Droids' are definitely more powerful than the ones used in the failed operations a couple weeks ago. Unlike the older models, these droids have quadruple the firepower in that they have four pulse laser weapons. Plus they are much faster and can even operate independently on a limited basis."  
  
"Those are good points, but I sense that there is something else."  
  
"In addition to the protection provided by their armor, the destroyers or droidekas have an energy shield that will stop most energy and projectile weapons. Heck, it would take a heavy vehicular mounted laser to punch through these defenses."  
  
"That is welcome news indeed."  
  
Morden unlocked the back gate to the others could unload the truck. The agent observed the unloading for a few minutes before following Brown into the conference room.  
  
Closing the door, the agent asked, "So have you decided where you plan to strike at this St Wolf character?"  
  
"Actually it will be in a secluded cemetery about five miles from his house." Morden was about to say something but was waved off by the hybrid, "Before you ask, attacking his house is out of the question even with the reinforcements your friends have so thoughtfully provided. I took the liberty of doing a quick reconnaissance of the area to see what kind of defenses this Wanderer has. Let me tell you, the strength of the wards around the house are so strong, many deities would have trouble breaching them. Thus, the attack needs to occur when he is in a less protected area that is far enough away that we can finish him off before help arrives."  
  
Morden nodded as the plan became clear, "So, you hit him when he is out on patrol and away from his friends. How many people does he take with him?"  
  
"From what I learned, he usually has but his second-in-command with him when he's patrolling. I believe she is known as 'The Slayer'."  
  
"With those two, you will need everything you have and even then you may fail. However, your plan is better than the last guys and you might pull it off. If successful, you will have damaged one of our mortal enemies beyond repair. When do you plan to launch the attack?"  
  
Walter leaned back in his chair, "As planned, I will time my attack to go off at the same time as our friends hit the Omani water supply. Both attacks should keep our enemies too busy to unite against us."  
  
"In any case, I can't wait to see how this comes out," observed the agent of Darkness.  
  
"As do I, as do I, "agreed Walter.  
  
+++  
  
Hotel Miskatonic 200 block of West College Street Arkham, Massachusetts. (The Wandererverse)  
  
Obi Wan watched his friend as he went through his personal phone list. He was startled out of his introspection by the Bureau 13 agent commenting, "I never had the misfortune to be on the Wanderer's phone tree and from I've seen tonight I wouldn't want to be on this kids."  
  
The Jedi nodded, "I would agree with you, having been on the receiving end of Anthony's call for help. However, it was for a good cause and a lot of innocent children who might have lost their lives are still alive."  
  
"You have a point," conceded Lucas.  
  
+++  
  
Finally after two hours, the Jedi-In-Training put down the phone and sat back in his chair. He held up the phone card he had been using and commented, "I sure am glad Steve issued me a section phone card. The long distance charges I just placed on this baby would have busted my budget for the next two months." "You did appear to be burning up the phone lines," agreed the Bureau 13 agent.  
  
Obi Wan ignored the small talk and asked, "Did you get everybody you needed to pull this off?"  
  
Saint got up and poured himself a glass of water, "About as many as possible on such a short notice." He turned to Lucas. "So far I've managed to recruit both of my teachers, JD and Qui Gon, into taking part in the operation and Katie is tagging along as well."  
  
"YOUR GIRLFRIEND?" exclaimed the stunned agent. "Are you out of your mind?"  
  
Saint simply shook his head and responded a little too condescend manner, "For your information, the girl is a full fledged Amazon and member of Section 7. Besides she is definitely JD's daughter in temperament."  
  
"What my friend is trying to say is that there is no way he could have prevented it, short of locking her in Alcatraz," supplied Obi Wan.  
  
"We also have a full team from Rainbow dropping as well as Steve's friends. He would say who they were over the phone. But he did say that they are both numerous and well trained. So combined with Team Steelclaw and the Mermaids we should have a fighting chance. Although, I would not mind have more friends in this operation."  
  
"Sometimes you have to accept what you have and do the best you can with it, "offered Obi Wan. "In fact you should."  
  
His point being interrupted by a knock at the door, the Jedi walked over to see who it was. Opening the door, he revealed a tall, well built Caucasian young man wearing black armor with a grail emblem on the breast. thought the young man.  
  
Not missing a beat, Obi Wan asked, "Yes may I help you?"  
  
The stranger smiled, "You must be Obi Wan Kenobi. My commander was asked by Sir Steven if he could you out and here we are."  
  
Saint called out, "Who's at the door?"  
  
The Jedi responded as he let in their visitor, "Sir Steven's reinforcements have arrived."  
  
Anthony noted the symbol on the newcomer's chest. I've seen that same symbol on my C.O.'s coffee cup. I wonder if their connected in some manner? Finally, he extended his hand and made introductions, "Hello I'm Anthony Christopher, sitting on the bed is Lucas Mackay, and letting you in is my good friend Ben Quigby."  
  
Knight Captain David Sims let out a warm laugh, "You can drop the camouflage. I already know that the Jedi are real and your companion is in fact Obi Wan Kenobi."  
  
"How the heck did you know that?" asked Saint as he reached for his light saber.  
  
David held up his hands as he explained, "Your 'Big Brother' is Merlin's personal champion and holds high rank with the Knights of the Grail. Sir Steven called my commander who ordered my men to come by and aid you in this endeavor."  
  
"You said Knights of the Grail as in King Arthur and Camelot?" asked a skeptical Saint. He paused as he thought about the symbol. "I noticed several of the officers in my Guard unit had coffee cups with that symbol. You wouldn't happen to have any of these Grail Knights in the California Guard, would you?"  
  
"Yes, we do have several knights serving in your unit, including your commanding officer. They have had a lot to say about you."  
  
Saint began to get a little nervous, "Oh really, and what did they say?"  
  
"I'll tell you after we finish taking out our enemies. Let's just say, your Road Warrior impression was most entertaining."  
  
"I'll accept that. How many friends did you bring with you?" asked Obi wan.  
  
David answered, "One hundred twenty Grail Knights, six mages, along with four specially equipped Blackhawk helicopters."  
  
Saint nodded as he digested that little piece of information, "One hundred twenty troops, that will be a great help. We are still waiting for the rest of our other friends to arrive. Can I get you anything?"  
  
"No that's alright. When should we expect the rest of our forces to arrive?" asked the Knight Captain.  
  
"Arkadi should be by any minute and the rest in the morning," answered Saint. "Willow should also be uploading the various plans and intel on our objectives any minute now."  
  
The Jedi-in-Training noticed the room had become deathly silent. Looking up he noticed the looks of surprise on his companions. They appeared to be staring at something or someone behind him. The faint aroma of a lit cigar filled the room and he felt the presence of another. He was about to turn around to see what his friends were staring at when he heard a raspy voice chuckled, "For the last two weeks I keep hearing about somebody constantly pissing off Horace, Wanderer, and my student JD. So, I decided to see the kind of person who was able to pull off such a feat and what do I find?"  
  
Saint grinned as he recognized the voice, "So JD was able to convince you to come out here so quickly. I am both impressed and happy to see you."  
  
"Boy, I was already on my way when your teacher made the call. What's the mission?"  
  
"Well I was going to wait until everybody arrived but lets just say it involves Department Satan and a town full of cultists trying to awaken one of the Great Beasts."  
  
TBC  
  
Author's Note: Action is on the way. "Chapter Eight: A Call to Arms" will see a gathering of forces assemble for the final battle to cleans the taint of darkness from New England town of Innsmouth. At the same time, terrorists make a play in the Middle East that could make an entire country devoid of life for decades, driving the world's oil prices through the roof and tying up Rainbow's capability against other threats. Finally, the Sith put their plot to take over Department Satan, one of Earth's premier Evil organizations, into effect as the current leader tries to take out the leadership of the mysterious organization known as Section 7. Lets here some input from the readers as to where this fanfic is going, so READ AND REVIEW.  
  
Merry Prankster out. 


End file.
